Sex Changes Everything
by BlackKitsune0925
Summary: Having enough of living with the Dursley's Harry runs away, and straight into Voldemort. DomHarry SubVoldemort/Tom Riddle
1. That's Unexpected

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: BoyXBoy or Yaoi, Proceed with caution.

Harry Potter stared at the one they called his enemy.

He had run out of number 4 Privet Drive unable to take his relative's treatment anymore. He had let Hedwig out a few nights ago and told her not to come back, but to find somewhere safe and stay there until he could leave. He had the only things of importance to him, his wand and cloak. As soon as he got out of the house he started running and didn't stop. He had no idea where he was going he just knew he wanted to get as far away from there as fast as possible.

That was how he got here, with no idea where he was, or how to get back, staring at his enemy not 10 feet in front of him. Realizing Voldemort hadn't seen him yet, Harry started backing away slowly. Just as he turned however his luck kicked in and Voldemort turned spotting him.

"Potter?" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat hard glancing back at the man glaring at him smirking viciously, right before he started running full sprint away from the man. Before he ran five feet he felt something hit his back knocking him forward and his world turned black before he even hit the ground.

_Voldemort's POV_

When I saw Potter's back to me I called out cautiously to make sure it was him. I knew it was, but I just could not believe he was here in front of me with no one around. When I saw his head turn to me I realized he knew I was there before I knew he was there and cursed under my breath as he started to run. I sent a simple stunner at his back and watched with mirth as he fell to the ground and stopped moving. I flicked my wand and levitated him to me. Once he was close enough I grabbed hold of him and apparated back to my manor before anyone even had an idea of what was going on.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Harry suppressed a groan as he slowly took in what was going on before he opened his eyes. As far as he could tell he was on a bed, a big one, and his hands were chained above his head. _At least I know it wasn't a dream. Unless uncle Vernon is going to do something he'll regret._ Harry doubted it. His relatives were too afraid his freakishness would rub off on them if they touched him for too long. He shivered feeling a cold wind brush over his skin. His eyes flew open when he realized he was naked and chained to a bed. Looking around he realized he couldn't see anything but blurs.

"Nice to see you're awake Potter." One of the blurs said. Harry started moving his head around trying desperately to see anything.

"Voldemort? What, not enough to chain me to a bed, you have to blind me too?" He shivered again hearing a chuckle echo through the room.

"If you behave yourself I will give you your glasses but first you have to prove you won't try anything." Harry let out an irritated groan.

"How can I try anything? I'm chained to a bed."

"Oh trust me. Humans have a way of doing things they can't normally do when they want something bad enough, such as freedom." Harry let out a sigh.

"Fine. Don't give me my glasses. What do you want anyways?"

"Why, Potter. Isn't it obvious?" Harry stiffened swallowing hard feeling the bed dip by his feet. He tried pulling them up to his chest to get away from the man, but ended up grunting as his legs were pulled back down forcefully. "That isn't a very good start to getting your glasses back."

"F-fuck you."

"No, I plan on fucking you." Harry shuddered hard trying desperately to pull his hands free as he felt the bed dipping closer to his hips. "D-don't." He let out a small gasp feeling a wet tongue on the tip of his cock.

"You really have no say here Potter."

Harry let out a whimper as the tongue travelled down the bottom of his cock playing with a thick vein. He could feel his cock twitching and slowly getting harder as Voldemort kept up his ministrations. He let out a groan as he felt his cock pulled into a wet hot mouth and couldn't stop his hips from bucking as Voldemort started chuckling around his cock. He started panting hard as Voldemort slowly pulled off his cock and moved further up his body to start sucking on his hard nipples. Harry shut his eyes trying to think of anything to help him out of this situation. The only thing coming to mind was a spell he had heard of in the boy's dormitory at school. As he concentrated solely on the spell and felt his magic react to it he didn't hear the gasp Voldemort let out as he released Harry's nipple.

"What did you do boy?" Voldemort asked feeling his ass stretched and lubricated, his position putting it against Harry's hard cock. Harry lifted his hips slowly rubbing the tip against Voldemort's ass and paused hearing a low quiet moan. He pulled back and pushed up hearing it again, and feeling the ass press back against his cock. Gathering his confidence he pulled back and thrust forward hard pushing his tip inside and hearing Voldemort let out a loud gasp and dig his nails into Harry's shoulders making him hiss in pain but not stop. He pressed further forcing himself into Voldemort's tight hole. The hold only got tighter the deeper he got until he felt himself completely sheathed in the tight hole and stopped all movement.

"You will pay for this boy…later." He felt as Voldemort slowly began relaxing around him and slowly started to pull back. Feeling the body above him shiver, he thrust forward again hitting something that caused Voldemort to bend his back and let out a loud moan. Harry pulled back and thrust forward again aiming for that same spot and knowing he hit it when he heard the moan again.

_$You like that?$_ Hearing the parseltongue made Voldemort moan louder and reach down for his own hard length and start stroking it furiously. Harry pulled back and thrust forward hitting into that sweet spot harder. _$Say it. Say you like my cock.$_

_$I..I l-like your c-cock.$_ Harry chuckled hearing the moans escaping while he tried talking. After a few more thrusts Voldemort was releasing hard. Harry opened his mouth as the first shot hit his face most of it landing in his mouth the next few spurts hit his chest and stomach. He swallowed what was in his mouth moaning at the feel of the walls constricting his cock and after a few more thrusts he was releasing deep inside of his enemy.

Panting hard Voldemort slowly ran two fingers up Harry's stomach and chest collecting the cum and thrust his fingers into Harry's mouth not having seen him earlier and smirked wickedly. The smirk disappeared as Harry's tongue quickly started lapping at the fingers cleaning them happily and swallowing the sweet and salty mix down. Voldemort slowly leaned down while removing his fingers and chuckling at the whine he got for it. Slowly he pressed his lips to Harry's making him gasp as he felt a nose he was sure shouldn't be there.

Voldemort started to jerk his head back but gasped himself as he felt hands pull his head back down and a tongue entering his mouth. _When did he get free?_ Was all he could think before his mind went blank for the first time in his life as their tongues started to fight for dominance. Voldemort was certain he would not lose and started trying to push back into Harry's mouth. Somehow Harry won out and Voldemort couldn't help the whine that escaped into Harry's mouth causing him to pull back and chuckle.

Harry rolled over so he was on his side and pulled the covers over them. He wasn't sure what time it was but he was tired and he was almost sure Voldemort was too. He fell asleep with Voldemort in his arms and for once in his life didn't have any nightmares and even had a smile on his face all night long.


	2. Cock Blocked

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Wanring: Yaoi or BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution

_The next morning_

Harry woke up and stretched looking to the sleeping man next to him. He knew Voldemort couldn't have been the snake-man he knew in his fourth year after he felt the nose last night, but he wasn't expecting the 25-year-old man laying next to him looking so peaceful in his sleep. He had chocolate brown hair and a sharp angular face. Harry couldn't help but think he looked like an older version of the Tom Riddle from the diary in his second year.

Soon enough, however, nature called and Harry got up and made his way to the open door showing a nice sized bathroom. When he finished his business and went to wash his hands he couldn't help the scream that left his throat as he saw his reflection. Hearing a groan he silently moved to the door to see Voldemort turn over towards where he was laying and snuggle deeper into the bed smiling happily. He carefully shut the door and moved back to the mirror to reexamine his reflection.

He was definitely taller standing at, at least, 6'0. His shoulders were twice as broad at least and his hair looked like he just had sex, which made sense, unfortunately no matter how much he combed it or watered it down it still looked like he had just had sex. His eyes looked brighter almost eerily so, he realized then that his eyes were fixed and he didn't need his glasses to see anymore. Looking at his naked body he realized most of his scars over the years were either completely gone or faded so much you wouldn't know they were there unless you knew before hand. Except for three very distinct scars including the lightning bolt on his forehead from Voldemort, The one from the basilisk on his right bicep, and the one from the toad woman on his left hand. Upon closer examination however he noticed that the one on his hand had **changed**. Instead of reading the known words **I must not tell lies** it now read **I can not tell lies**.

Hearing a yell from the other room he carefully made his way to the door and slipped out to see Voldemort pacing the other side of the room.

"I knew he would do this, I just knew it. He woke up before me and ran. Next time I see him I'm crucioing his ass until he begs me to take him back to my bed." Harry smirked sneaking up behind the furious Dark Lord and wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing his neck softly.

"Why so angry? Didn't enjoy last night?" Before he could say anything else the man in his arms spun around and pointed his wand at his chest where his head use to be and looking down where his eyes would have been and couldn't stop the smirk from spreading onto his face.

"Who are you?" Voldemort said narrowing his eyes and pushing the stranger away. "And where is Potter?"

"Firstly, I'm hurt you don't call me by my first name after last night. Secondly, I'm a little upset you don't know your 'enemy' when you see him." Voldemort stared at the man in front of him finally seeing all the similarities between him and Potter and wondering why he made the quotations around the word enemy.

"Potter? What happened to you?" Harry laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"No idea, but I do like the changes. It feels more normal. Like I should look like this if it weren't for my relative's neglect and abuse."

"What?" Voldemort asked curiously.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door. Several things happened at once. Voldemort placed glamours on himself to make him look like the snake-man Harry knew, and robes appeared on his body, then he waved his hand again making Harry shrink picked him up and put him in a pocket, just as the door opened and Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy both fell into the room panting and looking panicked.

"What is it?" Voldemort hissed making Harry shiver and want to kick the other two out to have this man on the bed for himself. He narrowed his eyes trying to figure out why he just thought that.

"M-My Lord. Potter has vanished." Lucius said before Severus could even open his mouth.

"Oh? And how do you know this?" Voldemort said twirling his wand in his hands.

"I was watching his house and saw him run away my Lord. I followed as best I could but he was gone before I could see where to." Severus said looking proud.

"And when was this?"

"Last night my Lord."

" And you didn't think of coming straight to me?" Severus paled at that. "You went to Lucius first?" Severus started getting even paler if possible. Harry poked his head out watching and ducked down before he could be seen and tried to hide his amusement. "Does the old goat know?"

"N-no my Lord. I went to Lucius to see if he could help me find the boy but when everything he did, did not work we came straight to you since you know more than anyone." Severus explained.

"I see. Go get a search team ready, make sure they can be trusted not to tell anyone. I want that brat found and brought to me by the end of today or there will be consequences."

"Yes my Lord," was echoed by both as they turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing." As both turned back he whispered, "crucio." Both men fell to the floor screaming at the unexpected pain. Voldemort cut the spell after a few seconds. "Next time don't wait, come straight to me. Now get out." He hissed the last part and watched with a smirk as both men ran from the room to do his bidding.

Feeling a squirming in his pocket he pulled Harry out and waved his hand cancelling the shrinking spell and watched him grow again. He started to turn around canceling the spells on himself making him look like the man Harry had fucked last night and the clothes disappearing from his body.

"I have some paperwork I have to get done in my office and I don't want you leaving this room. My death eaters have been known to wander the manor. They know better than to enter my rooms, however, so you should be safe here."

As he turned around he noticed Harry was right behind him and stepped back. Unfortunately for him, there was nowhere to step back to and he ended up falling onto the bed sprawled out in front of Harry and looked up with a hint of panic in his eyes as Harry leaned down and kissed him hard and surprisingly possessively. Voldemort turned his head away gasping hard for breath as Harry started kissing and sucking his way down Voldemort's body.

"H-Harry I have work I have to-." He was unable to continue and just started moaning as Harry nipped at a nipple sucking it hard and growling possessively as his hand reached up and started tweaking the other one.

Voldemort, seeing no way out, started backing away trying to get away from the powerful, horny wizard in front of him. Harry slowly crawled forward as Voldemort crawled back covering the smaller wizard's body with his own and kissing his way back up to Voldemort's mouth claiming it with his tongue. Slowly he started making his way back down the body and nuzzled into Voldemort's inner thigh licking the sensitive skin there and smiling at the gasp it brought forth.

As he started kissing it however Voldemort kicked him off and rolled off the bed earning a growl from Harry who rolled off the opposite side of the bed hoping to head him off. Unfortunately for him, Voldemort knew the terrain better and ran into a walk-in closet shutting the door behind him.

After a few minutes he cautiously opened the door and noticed Harry sitting watching the door waiting for him. He saw his eyes narrow noticing the door cracked and started moving forward as Voldemort ran from the closet towards the door, Harry following quickly. As soon as he made it to the door and slipped out shutting it behind him he heard a loud bang from Harry hitting into it. He bit his lower lip as he felt hard blows to the door as Harry pounded on it trying to get it open. He let out a sigh as he put up several wards making sure no one could get in or out except for him.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I promise." Hearing a growl and another bang against the door he decided to get to his study quickly to get the paperwork done before he had a pissed off savior breaking out of the room and rampaging around the manor looking for him.


	3. Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

Caution: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Voldemort sighed a few hours later rubbing his temples and walking down the halls towards his rooms. All he could think of was how stupid his death eaters were. Most of them had simple missions and couldn't even get them right. And to add to it while he was doing the paperwork several of them showed up at random times holding young boys who looked like Harry Potter, some of them were muggles. Every time they showed up with another one he would crucio them all and send them away. Some days he wondered how he got such idiots working for them. He was remembering the old times when his minions had something of a brain and actually used it, as he entered his room. Which is why, he didn't notice the blur until he was on the bed, with his robes shredded, and an angry wizard over him leaning down to ravish his mouth with his own.

He let out a muffled yelp feeling hands reaching down his pants and grabbing his cock hard. He slowly lifted his hands and tried pushing Harry off of him. Unfortunately it had an opposite effect and Harry only growled deepening the kiss removing his hand and grinding down into Voldemort's groin with a hard cock. Voldemort swallowed hard squirming uncomfortably trying to get out from under him.

Harry groaned loudly feeling the body under him rubbing against his cock. He waved his hand vanishing what was left of Voldemort's clothes while turning him over. He lifted Voldemort's hips hearing him gasp hard and leaned down nipping his ass hard enough to break the skin before licking at the blood beading at the skin. Getting on his knees he rubbed his cock between Voldemort's cheeks moaning. Pressing the cheeks tighter he started thrusting quickly moaning.

Panting hard Voldemort quickly cast a spell just before he felt Harry thrust his cock into his ass completely making him yell out and grip the blankets hard. His eyes clenched shut in pain as Harry didn't even wait before pounding him into the bed. Reaching down he tried stroking himself to distract from the pain but groaned as his hands were forced over his head and bound there as Harry just used his body for his own pleasure. After a few more minutes he could feel Harry's release as he filled his ass before pulling out sharply and flipping Voldemort over and forcing his way back in not even pausing to take a breath before he was back to pounding the poor abused hole.

Harry leaned down and started kissing Voldemort hard growling as the lips tightened and denied access. He pulled back angrily and started pounding deeper until Voldemort's back bowed and he screamed in pleasure as Harry hit his sweet spot. Harry bent down quickly and thrust his tongue into Voldemort's mouth before he could close it again and making him groan into his mouth. Picking Voldemort up carefully Harry sat him on his knees and started bouncing him while slamming into his ass and kissing down his neck. He slowly reached down and started stroking Voldemort's angry red length with his thrusts making the smaller male moan louder. Smirking as Voldemort released hard on their stomachs Harry laid him back down and lifted his legs wrapping them around his waist so he could thrust deeper. Biting hard into Voldemort's shoulder Harry released hard to Voldemort's loud groan. Raising onto his hands but keeping himself deep in the nice tight ass he smiled down at Voldemort.

"Welcome back." He laughed when Voldemort just groaned and tried moving to no avail.

"I demand you release me Potter." Voldemort said trying to free his hands.

"I demand you call me Harry or I'll start calling you Tom." Harry paused a second feeling the man under him shiver even as his face showed disgust. He smirked leaning down. "Or would you prefer I call you _Tom_?" He put a slight hiss behind the word and suppressed a chuckle hearing the man under him moan.

"D-don't. I hate that name."

"What name _$Tom$_?" He watched as Tom's (Voldemort's new name) cock started getting hard again. He started chuckling. "You seem to enjoy it _$Tom$_."

"B-Bastard." Tom hissed out leaning up and kissing Harry hard. Harry growled leaning down and thrusting sharply into Tom's sweet spot making him moan.

"_$Sssstop it$_." Tom hissed moaning loudly.

"Never." Harry growled lifting the legs while sitting on his knees and pounding deeper into the tight hole hitting the sweet spot every time and making Tom scream in pleasure. It wasn't long before he was releasing and calling Harry's name making him let out a loud roar, shaking the house and making its inhabitants all shiver in fear and want to hide in various places, while releasing deep inside of Tom.

Tom couldn't move anymore even if he wanted to. His muscles were putty and he was exhausted. The prophecy was right Harry would kill him, with awesome mind-blowing sex. He felt Harry lift him up and slowly pull out before sliding back in under him making him groan. He felt Harry's hands rubbing his hips and stomach. Tom let out a sigh snuggling into him and shutting his eyes. He felt the chest under him vibrate before hearing its owner laughing.

"Not tired already are you?"

"Shut up," was grumbled tiredly. Harry sighed stroking Tom's back as he drifted off. He didn't mean to get so rough with him but he couldn't help himself. He tried finding something to do but he just got so bored, and whenever he let his mind wander it wandered to Tom. When he walked back into the room he just lost himself to his lust and grabbed the man. Just thinking about him now, his cock started twitching. Groaning he wrapped his arms around the man above him and shut his eyes hoping to catch some sleep. Doubtful, but he can try.


	4. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution

Tom woke up groaning after a few hours. He sat up quickly gasping and groaned louder as the cock still buried deep in his ass slid deeper as he sat straight up on it. He looked down at the man responsible underneath him and glared. That is until the hands started stroking up and down his spine before cupping his ass and squeezing.

"What time is it Potter?" A thrust was his answer making him moan gently and bite his lower lip.

"I told you to call me Harry. Didn't I?"

"Fine. What time is it…_Harry_?" A growl and thrust accompanied lips suddenly on his nipple sucking and nipping. "Damn it Harry." Tom said between pants. "I have a meeting tonight."

"Skip."

"No. I am the Dark Lord. I am not skipping a meeting, especially one where I get to torture someone." A groan met him as the hands slowly lifted him off of Harry and set him on the bed, leaning down and kissing him passionately.

"Can I come with you?"

"Do you want to wear a mask?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Awe, you can tell them that you found and caught me personally since they're all incompetent." Harry nuzzled his neck trying to get him to agree. "I'll swear allegiance to you too."

"No Harry, and that's final. I won't risk Dumbles finding out and coming to 'rescue' you." Harry let out a groan before sighing and standing up pulling Tom with him.

"Fine. I'll wear a mask, but I'm not standing with the others. I'd sooner curse them myself."

"You want to curse them anyways."

"True, but I'm still not standing with them."

"I would never ask you to." Tom said walking to the walk-in closet Harry following. "You are above their stations, obviously. However we will need to think of a name for you. I can't exactly introduce you as Harry Potter."

"Why not? That would be pretty fun."

"No, Harry. Now pick a name. Anything you want."

"How about Hadrian?"

"No. It's too close to your real name."

"And yet I'm pretty sure no one will get it."

"True, but no. Now find a name or I will." Harry sighed.

"Fine." It was quiet as they started dressing for the meeting in black slacks, black button up shirts, and robes. Tom brought over a cloak as Harry finished pulling his robe on and carefully put it around his shoulders as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up for a kiss. As they parted Tom sighed happily and took a step back out of Harry's arms.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"How about Muerte Cuervo?" Harry said playing with Tom's hair as he thought about it.

"Death raven?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Harry just shrugged.

"It would make sense."

"Oh? And why is that?" Tom asked stepping closer eyes narrowing.

"You'll find out eventually I'm sure." Harry responded with a smirk causing Tom to humph and leave the closet with Harry chuckling behind him.

"Get out here, we still need to make a mask for you." Harry groaned remembering the deal. He stalked out of the closet frowning deeply. "Oh stop that and get over here. Honestly you're acting like a child." Harry smirked straightening his back and advancing on his Dark Lord.

"Would you like me to prove how much of a child I am?" He asked in a deep rough voice that made Tom shiver and back away slowly as if there was a wild animal advancing on him instead of Harry.

"Harry the meeting is in a few minutes, and you need a mask still." Tom said desperately trying to dissuade him. Harry let out a low growl pinning Tom to the wall and kissing him deeply pressing his hard cock against Tom's leg and watching him blush.

"After then." With that Harry let Tom go and took a step back. "So where are the masks?"Harry acted as if he hadn't just done anything to Tom while Tom stood panting, trying to catch his breath.

"You will be making a mask. The others must be able to see you are of a higher position and to not mess with you."

"Okay. How do we make one then?" Tom moved to a drawer and pulled out a silver dagger with a black handle with emeralds embedded in the hilt.

"You are going to cut your wand hand with this dagger and let the blood flow into this bowl." He indicated a clear crystal bowl he pulled out afterwards. "The magic will do the rest."

Harry shrugged and cut his right hand without even a flinch making Tom narrow his eyes at him, but returned to normal before he could even take notice. Harry watched his blood flow into the crystal bowl filling it half way before Tom took his hand and healed the cut.

"That's more than enough."

Harry went to kiss him but paused hearing a crack. Both men turned to the bowl watching his blood turn black and the crystal breaking into pieces and falling into its depths.

"That's not supposed to happen." Tom slowly backed away trying to take Harry who was too fixated on watching what was happening to move. "Harry, back away from it."

Harry could hear the desperation in his voice but didn't understand the words too entranced by the blood and the bowl. He slowly reached out with his hand feeling compelled and sent out a rush of magic into the mixture. He heard Tom call out his name but kept his eyes on the bowl as it shattered and the blood started spinning dangerously with shards of crystal in it. Suddenly it was hitting him in the face making him yell out and fall to his knees holding his face.

"H-Harry?" Tom slowly approached, not sure what had just happened.

He gently touched Harry's shoulder and backed away as he started to stand. When Harry turned to him he gasped at the sight and could only stare. Harry wore a mask that covered his whole face. The upper half was a pitch black raven with wings spread and red eyes sitting on his forehead. While the bottom half was clear except for a red serpent winding its way in front of his mouth. Instead of where the eyes should be there were two oval gems that would change from green to red.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked his voice coming out sounding completely different, as the serpent's mouth opened and the words came from it.

"Nothing, it's perfect." Harry shrugged pulling Tom closer and growled.

"No it isn't."

"Oh? And why is that?" Tom asked confused.

"Because, now I can't kiss you." Harry replied pouting while Tom laughed and grabbed his hand leading him from the room.

"Come my raven, we have a meeting to attend."

"Hmm. Raven forget the translating I like that."

Tom laughed dragging Harry from the room. After all a meeting doesn't start itself.


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Harry looked out over the wizards and witches gathering in the room in front of him. They didn't know he was there of course, his invisibility cloak helped him with that, not to mention his ability to always fade into the background. Tom was in another room waiting for his followers to arrive to make a grand entrance. He also had to put on glamours to look like his more well-known snakey self. Harry pouted remembering how he tried to convince him to not put them on. He understood the need for an image better than others, but he liked how his Tom-tom looked. Harry smiled broadly remembering the blush that name brought when he said it, and the curses that followed chasing him into this god-forsaken room to wait for the man he is falling in love with.

Harry snorted at that kicking the ground with a shoe. _I wish I was still falling. I've already fallen so far I'm in Hell telling the Devil how to do his job. _Harry chuckled at his analogy and how close to the truth it was. He looked up as the room quieted and a side door opened. _Ah, finally. Show time._ Tom walked up to his throne in the front of the room and sneered at his followers.

"It seems you are more incompetent than I first thought. Tell me, why have _none_ of you well trained witches and wizards been able to find a simple 17-year-old boy who ran away the other night?" Harry chuckled quietly to himself. "Severus!" Tom hissed making the potions master step forward and bow low. "Tell me, has the headmaster found out about his missing savior yet?"

"Yes my Lord. However he is certain he does not need to search for him and he will show up eventually. Even if he has to wait until the next school year has begun. Several of the Order members however are teaming up and sending out search parties without his knowledge."

"And how did they find out?" Tom hissed angrily.

"Another order member went to the house my Lord and realized he wasn't there. He went straight to Dumbledore who then called a meeting." Harry couldn't help it he started laughing. It was so deep and cold the room froze. Many of the lesser wizards and witches shivered at the sound of it while the more powerful ones swallowed but maintained composure…barely.

"Do you find something funny Raven?" Tom asked folding his arms and glaring behind him into the shadows as his followers just stared seeing nothing.

"Your eaters of death are quite amusing actually." Harry stepped forward taking his cloak off simultaneously looking as if he was stepping from the shadows themselves and walked up to the Dark Lord slowly watching the reactions of the ones he called followers.

He saw several emotions throughout the crowd; hate (from Bellatrix), confusion (from most inner circle members), but mostly fear (from everyone else). Harry laughed again causing all of them to shiver, even Tom a little, but that was for other reasons and no one noticed.

"It is funny how much I can see, and how much they try to hide." He looked to Tom. "And you have yet to introduce me.

"Well if you hadn't so rudely interrupted I was going to after finding out what happened to the Potter brat."

"Would you like me to find him for you?" Harry spoke softly as if trying to not let anyone hear but allowing his voice loud enough that they could all hear clearly.

"No. I know you could but I have more important things for you to do." Harry chuckled darkly.

"Ah yes. I can see how that is more important." Tom looked to his followers and motioned to Harry.

"My followers, the man you see before you tonight is a great ally I have made. He is very powerful and very dangerous to any and all who cross his path. If you are unlucky enough to anger him I advise you to just kill yourself, for no matter how far you run, or how good of a hiding spot you believe you have, he will find you and he will make you believe death was a better option." The crowd stared deadly silent. "Now, about Potter. You will find this boy and bring him to me. I will not tolerate failure and for crying out loud if you bring me one more _muggle_ thinking it's Potter I will kill you on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," rang out over the room.

"Good. You are dismissed." Unfortunately someone was stupid enough to step forward.

"My Lord?" Tom sneered glaring at the man who stepped forward.

"What?" Tom snapped with a hiss. The man shrank back before looking to someone, probably a friend, and standing straighter looking up again.

"I have found evidence that Potter was abducted." Tom looked at the man and motioned him forward.

"And what evidence would this be?" Tom asked slowly sitting down as the man walked forward.

"I was able to follow his magical signature. I followed it to a muggle town called Little Whinging." Tom could feel Harry tense next to him but made no notice so as to not attract attention. "As I felt it getting stronger I found myself outside of a door to one number 4 Private Drive. I saw a horse-like woman in the front yard and pushed down my stomach enough to be able to talk to her. When I asked about the boy she called me a freak and ran inside saying he disappeared and good riddance." Tom narrowed his eyes at the man thinking.

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, my Lord. I decided to watch the house to see if anything would happen. After a few hours a whale-of a man pulled into the drive-way and got out with a boy about the same only slightly smaller. When I approached them and asked about the boy again the man started turning red then purple and told me I would leave before he called the police and went inside. His son got a stick and went to hit me with it," a lot of people gasped, "I transfigured it into a snake and he yelled running inside slamming the door shut and locking it." Harry chuckled silently at what happened to his cousin.

"Hmm, interesting. I have a new mission for you. I want you to go and collect these _muggles_ and bring them here. I wish to ask them about their nephew personally. Dismissed." With that everyone vanished with a loud crack.

Tom walked out of the room Harry following, both remained quiet until they got to the bedroom. Harry sat on the bed taking off the mask and looking up at Tom who stood watching him arms crossed and a foot tapping the floor.

"So that's a no to sex then?" Harry asked and was answered with a glare and stinging hex.


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing, (if you don't get that by now you may have issues), J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter (obviously).

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Also mentions of abuse. Proceed with caution.

Harry sighed looking at Tom while setting his mask on the bedside table.

"First off let me say I am not happy about this." Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Either start talking or you won't be having sex until you turn 25." Harry looked at him terrified out of his mind.

"That's not fair. I was going to tell you…eventually."

"Talk Potter." Harry flinched at the tone and sighed.

"My relatives weren't exactly...the nicest…muggles for a wizard to grow up with. They feared magic. And that's putting it mildly. When I was little we couldn't say the word, it was known as the 'M' word. Any books that had to do with magic or anything like it were burned in the fireplace as soon as they came through the door." Tom looked disgusted, whether it was the destroyed books or the ideas his relatives had Harry wasn't sure. "When I was three they moved me out of Dudley's room to a cupboard under the stairs saying their Dudley needed his own room, never mind the fact they had a second one for him." Tom walked over and sat next to Harry sneering at the facts. Harry's eyes glazed over as he remembered his childhood. "When I turned four I think is when they started the chores." Harry paused.

"What chores Harry?" Tom asked encouraging him.

"Cleaning mostly and yard work. When I turned five I had to learn how to cook and prepare tea. I remember the first time I burnt toast. My uncle smacked me so hard he left a welt on my cheek in the shape of the hand and locked me in my cupboard for three days with no food." Tom let out a growl angrily. "It was so I learn the 'importance of proper food'." Harry said adding the quotes, he snorted. "As I got older it just got worse. Dudley learned from his parents to hate me and would chase me around playing 'Harry Hunting'. When we started school it was real fun. The teacher who took roll call went through the list and called everyone's name. As they were called they sat down but I was the last one standing. When the teacher asked my name I told her it was Freak Boy because that's all I heard my relatives call me. That was when I learned my name was Harry Potter. Unfortunately they had called home to ask about it and my uncle told them I was lying and not to trust a word out of my mouth. He even went as far as to say I was the worse boy he had ever had the bad luck to know. The teachers stopped asking questions and started ignoring me, making me fair game for Dudley and the kids he was making friends with." Harry let out a dry chuckle. "I remember this one time. I was running from Dudley and his gang and wishing I could be anywhere else. I jumped over the trash bins and landed on the roof of the school."

"You what?" Tom asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. The teachers called my relatives and told them. I was locked in the cupboard for a week straight no food. I was six or seven at the time. My aunt kept calling in saying I was sick. At the end of the week I was given a slice of stale bread and a chunk of moldy cheese." Harry chuckled with no humor behind it while Tom held him tight growling. "It's funny, you know? By the time I was ten I was already thinking of ways to off myself. I could think of so many, but that would just make me a hassle for everyone else. Then when I turned eleven I was brought into the wizarding world. I was so happy I thought I never had to go back. Then I found out that I had to go back every summer, oh and to make it worse you're not allowed to do any magic." Harry snorted. "Luckily my relatives didn't know that. I had gotten my own room. Then Dobby showed up."

"Hold on. Dobby? As in the Malfoy's annoying house elf?"

"The one and same."

"Damn that had to suck."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny looking back but at the time I could have killed him. He kept trying to get me to stay away from Hogwarts saying something terrible was going to happen. I ended up getting a note telling me off for doing under-aged magic right in front of my relatives. They put bars on my window and at least seven locks on my door. They also installed a cat-flap in order to keep me in there for however long they wanted. I was let out once a day for the restroom, and the door had to remain open." Tom let out another growl pulling Harry closer. "As the years went on the beatings every summer got worse, as if making up for when I was at school. And every school year I would beg not to go back. I always wondered why no one asked questions. The other day I found out why." Harry got silent watching his hands eyes hardening. Tom slowly lifted his chin and kissed him softly.

"Why Harry?" Tom asked softly against his lips trying to coax him gently.

"Dumbledore said not to. He went to the house the other day and was asking my relatives if I was acting strangely. When they replied in the negatives he told the good and to keep up the good job of keeping me broken. I also over heard him talking about payment and that the Weasley's were asking for more of my money and Granger wanted more books. I wrote the goblins asking them to shut and seal my vault and take inventory for everything except what I personally took out. They told me about how deep they've been taking from me. I don't care about the money you must understand. It just hurts that they've been stealing it instead of just asking me for it." Tom held Harry closer as tears started falling from his eyes. "What's worse is I heard Dumbledore telling my uncle that I was old enough he could rape me and Dumbledore would keep him safe from anyone asking questions and even keep me quiet about it. That was when I ran, right into you." Harry snorted shaking his head. "I would have killed them had I stayed. I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran." Harry stared at his hands as tears started falling faster. "You must think I'm so weak right now."

"Oh Harry no, never. What you did took more courage than most people have. More people would have killed them or would have committed suicide. You ran and decided to live and not hurt those who hurt you. You are an amazing and wonderful man and the world should be ashamed of what it has done to you." Harry looked up wiping at his eyes. As Tom offered him a smile Harry returned it with a small one of his own. "I'm sorry I made you relive that Harry but I needed you to tell me, and don't you feel better now for getting it off your chest?" Harry nodded slowly turning to Tom. "Now, I believe I owe you sex?" Harry laughed smiling at Tom.

He picked Tom up and placed him on the bed slowly stripping off his clothes and kissing all over his body as his skin was revealed. Slowly Harry took his own clothes off and slid under the covers pulling them up and pulling Tom to his body.

"Harry?" Tom asked cautiously looking up to Harry's face.

"I'll collect tomorrow. Right now I'm tired." Harry yawned and pulled Tom closer as he laughed snuggling into Harry's warm body and both drifting off thinking about everything that was revealed. One amazed at how much lighter his heart and shoulders felt, the other thinking of curses and tortures that could be done to the muggles when they arrived tomorrow. Both slept peacefully with smiles on their faces.


	7. Discipline as Needed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

_The next morning_

Tom woke up warm and happy. He snuggled into the warm body he decided to use as a pillow last night. Hearing the owner of said body sighing in his sleep he slowly opened his eyes yawning and looked down at the man he would never have thought would steal his heart let alone anyone else. Smirking evilly he got an idea he just couldn't pass up and slowly moved under the covers as not to wake him up. Making his way to his hips he smiled looking at the large half hard cock and flicked out his tongue licking the tip quickly, pausing to make sure Harry didn't wake up. When nothing happened he slowly licked his tongue over the slit in the tip dipping it in a little. Slowly he worked his tongue around the tip and slowly started licking up and down the cock like a large lollipop. He smiled as the cock became hard from his ministrations. Taking the tip into his mouth he sucked hard while licking over the tip and slowly making his way down the length. He froze when he heard a chuckle come from the body he was trying to please without waking up.

"Awe, don't stop now. That feels good." Blushing hard and thankful for the blanket covering him Tom continued his work making his way to the base of the cock and licking around it while using the muscles in his throat to work at the rest of the cock. Slowly he pulled back teasing his way to the tip of the cock before licking under the tip. He was suddenly pulled off with a yelp as Harry pulled him up and kissed him hard grabbing his cock and stroking it hard and fast making him moan into Harry's mouth. He moved his hands and dug them into Harry's hair pulling his lips closer causing a growl to come from his throat and a whimper to come from Tom's.

Harry looked down into Tom's lust filled eyes and couldn't help himself. He lifted his legs and shoved his cock into the tight little hole moaning loudly as Tom yelled out in pain from the dry entrance. Harry held his hips with such strength Tom thought it would leave bruises, but as Harry started hitting his sweet spot he really didn't care anymore. Harry grabbed Tom and spun over so he was straddling Harry. Tom didn't even stop to think and just started riding Harry hitting his sweet spot every time and moaning louder with each thrust.

After a minute Tom felt his hand pulled behind him and locked unable to move them. Looking down at Harry he saw a smirk he wasn't sure if he'd like or not. A rope appeared by his head and as Harry grabbed it Tom was filled with dread. As Harry started pulling down on the rope Tom was lifted into the air. Swallowing Tom looked down to Harry as he started standing up on the bed.

"Ha-Harry?" Tom squeaked. Harry chuckled pulling up more and Tom fell forward but came to a stop before hitting the bed and was lifted into the air face down. Whimpering Tom tried kicking and realized his feet were bound with his hands and he was hanging over a bed naked with Harry behind him. He heard Harry chuckle and rub his ass before smacking it and making Tom yelp loudly.

"You've been a naughty boy Tom-Tom." Tom bristled angrily.

"I said don't call me that." That earned him another spanking only harder making him whimper out. "Harry stop it, that hurts." Pouting he tried looking back to see Harry but couldn't move his head far enough. Harry just smacked him harder making a small groan escape. "Harry," he whined.

Harry apparently couldn't take anymore because he swung Tom forward and on the way back thrust deep into his newly lubed hole making him moan loudly. Smacking his ass Harry started thrusting hard and fast using the swing to give more momentum and chuckled as Tom moaned at the pleasure and pain.

_$Ssssuch a bad boy Tom-tom. What ssshould I do with you?$_ Tom moaned loudly at the parseltongue earning himself another smack, with that smack he released all over the bed and floor as he was swinging. As he started coming down from his pleasure he heard Harry clicking his tongue. _$Bad boy Tom-tom. Maybe you should stay in here and think of what you've done?$_

If he could have Tom would have frozen as it was he couldn't so his eyes just widened and he started shaking his head violently. "No, no need for that. I'm sorry."

_$Oh? And what are you sssorry for?$_ Harry asked chuckling. _Shit_. Tom thought.

_$Releasssing before you?$_

_$Isss that a question or your anssswer Tom-tom?$_ Tom bit his lip.

_$Anssswer…Massster.$_ Harry moaned pulling Tom back hard and spilling himself deep inside unable to take him calling him his master.

"Damn it Tom-tom. I wanted to play more." Harry pouted grabbing hold of the man as the ropes and harnesses disappeared. He sighed happily kissing the man's neck. "You cheated."

"I did not. I just know how you are." Harry shrugged pulling the man towards the bathroom.

"Let's get washed up." Harry said with a smirk, Tom followed happily. When they got to the bathroom however he pushed Harry out shut and locked the door, followed quickly by wards and protections as there was loud banging from the other side.

"That's for earlier." Harry heard Tom yell and sat down staring at the door pouting before an evil smirk spread on his face and he moved towards the closet.

When Tom opened the door he did so cautiously keeping an eye out for Harry who swung the door open the rest of the way caught the man and gave him a deep kiss.

"I will take what I want later. You can count on that. For now however, I believe my relatives will be arriving shortly." With that he walked into the bathroom shut and locked the door before putting up wards of his own. Tom looked baffled for a minute before shrugging and walking into his closet and stopping dead.

All his clothes were gone. Down to the last sock. The only thing in his closet made him blush scarlet even thinking of putting it on. He went to the bathroom door and started pounding on it loudly while screaming.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES HARRY?!"

"I left you something to wear and you **will** wear it." The command in his voice made Tom shiver with want but groan in defeat.

Walking into the closet he took it down and looked to the ceiling begging any higher deity to please strike him down now before he got it on. When nothing happened for a while he sighed dropping his head and staring at the outfit before slowly getting it on. When he walked out of the closet Harry was already dressed and waiting for him with his mask on. Tom swallowed blushing hard and glad he couldn't see Harry's face. He could however see Harry's cock trying to escape his pants and smirked stalking over like the cat he was dressed as.

"See something you like?" He asked in a seductive tone. Harry reached around and tugged something on the suit making ears appear on Tom's head and a tail in back making Tom blush harder.

"Just you my little Tom cat." Tom blushed harder and walked out of the room in the leather cat suit that showed way too much skin for his taste with Harry following behind laughing.

All laughter abruptly halted as both men walked into the room from last night and saw all three Dursley's bound and gagged on their knees in the middle of the floor with three death eaters in front. All three men turned and knelt as one seeing Raven approach. None knew who the man was with him but none were stupid enough to ask.

"Leave." With that one word the three left leaving the Dursley's alone in the room with the Dark Lord and Raven.


	8. Dursleys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Detailed torture will be sign. Proceed with caution.

Harry looked at the bane of his existence since his parents died so many years ago and couldn't stop the growl from leaving his throat. Tom upon hearing it moved to wrap his arms around his waist and started stroking Harry's chest.

"Shh, it's alright, just calm down. Do you want me to put them in the cells and we can deal with them later?" When Harry just shook his head Tom understood and turned his head towards the muggles waving a hand and getting rid of the gags. "You seem to have upset my Raven. Then again I can understand why. Disgusting filthy muggles." Tom spit out the word like it would make him dirty just saying it.

"What the hell? Gay freaks. I demand you let me and my family go this instant." Vernon said turning red.

"My family and I." Raven said looking at them with dead eyes behind his mask.

"What was that freak?" Vernon almost yelled starting to turn purple in anger.

"My family and I. Not me and my family. If you are going to beg for your lives you will do it properly with correct grammar and pronunciation." Raven said earning a giggle from Tom and pulling him closer.

"Why should I beg from a gay freak like y-?" His words were cut off with screams as Raven looked down at Tom and raised a hidden eyebrow. Tom just shrugged.

"His voice was starting to annoy me." Raven laughed pulling Tom closer wishing he could kiss him now more than ever. As if Tom heard his thoughts he leaned up and whispered into his ear very low and seductively if not for the words.

"Why not take off your mask and show them who it is they have to fear?" Raven chuckled low in his throat.

"I doubt they'd be smart enough to realize it or they'll be stupid enough to think they can stand up to me after they figure it out." Tom looked thoughtful as Vernon finally stopped screaming.

"It would still be fun." Raven sighed and pulled a hand away from Tom and started to take off his mask when there was a loud crack in the room and he secured it back on quickly. He looked around growling as he spied a group of death eaters with a boy who looked a lot like he used to draw near fearfully. He took a few steps towards them and they all fell to their knees quivering sensing his anger.

"W-we have b-brought Potter." One of them stuttered bringing the boy forward. Raven grabbed his face turning it side to side.

"Have you now?" They froze knowing something bad was about to happen. "Tell me. Does Potter not have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead?"

"Y-yes he does." Another one stuttered out.

"Then how can this be Potter when he does not?" Several of the men whimpered trying to crawl away from him. "At least he has a magical signature. Try again. Oh and, **crucio**." As he said it turning away with the boy the entire group of men started screaming writhing on the floor. After a minute he let it go and the men bowed low before leaving as a group to start searching yet **again**. "You know you're right."

"Oh?" Tom said taking the boy with a smile and examining him.

"This is fun." Raven said chuckling as Tom stood smirking smugly at him and holding the boy close.

"Now you were going to do something, before we were so rudely interrupted?" Raven groaned moving behind Tom and holding him flush against his body.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Raven sighed reaching up and removing his mask slowly. Before lowering it though he grabbed Tom's chin tilted it up and kissed him deeply making him blush and the little boy look up curiously. As he dropped it he smiled at his relatives showing straight perfect white teeth.

"Hey, there." Harry said with a wave of a hand.

"Are we supposed to know you?" His aunt asked head high and nose up like she was above him. Harry's head dropped onto Tom's shoulder as Tom starts laughing.

"They really are stupid aren't they?" Harry only nodded as two of let out indignant cries and Dudley looked like his brain was in over-drive trying to think of what exactly was said. "Don't hurt yourself baby-whale. Don't want mommy and daddy to get upset." Instead of catching on Dudley just looked more confused.

"Give up it gets boring after a while and he still won't understand the first thing you said." Tom sighed leaning back into Harry's arms.

"Why not just tell them then?"

"Where's the fun in that? It would be like telling your Death Eaters they're on a wild goose chase." The kid looked up with a gasp and tried to look at Harry.

"The kid gets that one." Tom laughed picking him up easily and holding him close walking to the throne and sitting down with the kid in his lap. Harry watched them smiling as Tom took care of the child. Turning to the Dursley's his face lost all traces of a smile as he moved forward. He felt Tom erect some silencing wards around him and the child and knew that the kid wouldn't hear anything more.

"So how much did Dumbledore pay you out of my money?" Vernon and Petunia paled and looked up not wanting to believe what their brains were finally putting together.

"What happened to you boy? You're more of a freak now then when you were at the house." Harry frowned and cast a spell cutting off Vernon's right pinky.

"Answer the question _muggle_." Harry spat the word at them and watched as they all realized exactly what position they were in right now.

_With Tom and the kid_

Tom discretely put up a few choice silencing wards. He knew what was about to happen would not be good for a child to witness let alone hear. He cast one more as he sat down so the boy could see nothing that would happen.

"Was that really Harry Potter?" The kid asked smiling brightly up at Tom.

"Yes it was." Tom said and had to chuckle as the boy started bouncing eagerly.

"Who were those men earlier? The ones who kept calling me Potter?"

"They were death eaters." Tom said looking at the boy. "How old are you?"

"Eight." The boy said proudly straightening his back. _Idiots didn't even get the same age group. I don't think they're even trying anymore._

"What's your name?" Tom asked.

"Alex." The boy whispered looking down.

"Alex. That's a very nice name. How's your home life Alex?" The boy looked confused at the question. "Do you have a mommy and daddy?" The boy looked down and shook his head.

"They thought I was too much trouble and sent me to the orphanage last year. A boy there told me I was a wizard and that when I turn eleven I'll join an amazing school that'll teach me how to use my powers. Then he started telling me about Harry Potter and how amazing of a wizard he is." Tom smiled at the boy.

"Yes he is pretty amazing." He sighed looking down at the boy. "You know I grew up in an orphanage too. So I have to ask. Do they treat you alright there?" The boy ducked his head.

"Not since Charlie left. Now they're just being mean, but Charlie comes to visit sometimes. He just hasn't been able to since he left a few months ago." Tom pulled the boy closer narrowing his eyes dead set on Harry doing his bidding for once. There was no way this boy was going back, he was too adorable, and he really did look an awful lot like Harry.

"What would you say to staying here? With Harry and myself?" The boy looked up face glowing happily.

"Really? I don't have to go back? Ever?" Tom chuckled shaking his head.

"Never." The boy hugged him tightly and in that moment Tom knew whether Harry agreed or not he was keeping this boy.

_With Harry and the Dursley's_ (Warning: Explicit torture. Skip to next chapter if you have a weak stomach. Otherwise enjoy)

"£500 a month." Petunia said. Harry just nodded and glanced at Dudley, not a second later he was screaming as the skin on his left hand started peeling away. Harry watched as Petunia tried to get to her son to no avail.

"Do you think my mother felt what you're feeling right now?" Petunia paled looking up at the man causing this pain. Harry sat watching Dudley crying and begging it to stop as the skin started to peel away like a potato. "Watching her son being punished because of her? And being unable to get anywhere close to be able to stop it?"

He walked closer and stepped on Dudley's skinless hand hearing several bones crack and crunch under his foot. He ground his foot into the floor taking the hand with it before moving away and canceling the spell once it reached his shoulder. Harry sneered at his cousin's bleeding and crying form.

"Stop it you freak." Harry turned to look at Vernon and flicked his hand making Petunia scream while keeping his eyes locked with Vernon.

"You have no power here muggle. This is my realm and what I say or want goes. Am I understood?" Harry saw Vernon paling and smirked. "How much was Dumbledork going to pay you to rape me?" He saw Vernon swallow hard trying to make himself smaller, an impossible feat, and glanced towards his wife. "Well? Or does she have to scream louder?" Harry smiled clenching his fist and hearing a few of her ribs break and her screams get louder.

"W-wait. £1,000. A night."

"I see, and how long was it suppose to go on for?" Seeing his uncles hesitation he glanced at Petunia then back before pointing his left hand at her and hearing her scream as her skin turned red and blistered from the boiling blood in her veins.

"Stop it, please." Vernon started begging, watching his wife.

"You know how to make it stop." Harry said twisting his arm and watching her back bow as her screams reached a new high and her voice started to crack.

"U-until you went back."

"Back?" Harry asked not letting up Vernon nodding profusely.

"T-to school." Harry dropped his hand Petunia dropping limp barely breathing.

"Hmm, interesting. What was the reason behind you all abusing and neglecting me in the first place?" Vernon looked up at him fear clear in his eyes for once in the many years Harry has known him. All Harry did was raise a hand and point it towards a whimpering Dudley before his uncle started talking.

"H-He told us that we were to beat you down, starve you, and make sure you didn't know you were so powerful so that you wouldn't get carried away with the power and when he came for you, you would worship him like a hero for taking you away from us." Vernon rushed out. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Is that all you know?" Vernon slowly nodded.

"Yes. Now please, let us go." Harry appeared to think about it before looking Vernon in the eyes and saying one simple word.

"No." As he said it Vernon's body was cut open and his guts spilled out on the floor just as he had spilled them in words. Turning towards Dudley, Harry slashed his hand downwards and decapitated Petunia's head. Walking towards Dudley Harry knelt down and carefully healed his arm. Dudley looked at his cousin fearfully shivering hard in fear. "We're going to play a little game Dudley." Harry smiled making Dudley think he didn't want to play. "It's called 'Dudley Hunting'." With those words Dudley's eyes widened and he started running knowing what it meant to get caught. He should know he played it so often with Harry, but instead of being beaten to a pulp, he was pretty sure he'd die.

So Dudley ran as fast as his little legs could carry his fat body. By the time he was panting hard, sweating profusely, and looking around lost, he heard Harry's voice close behind him and pushed himself harder to keep going.

"Come on Dudley. Come out, come out wherever you are. You know I'm going to catch you eventually."

Harry laughed walking down the hallway he knew his cousin went down. It was kind of obvious. It reeked of sweat. As he turned a corner he found Dudley on the floor trying to crawl away but unable to support the weight.

"See Dudley? This is why we keep in shape." Harry pretended to look at a watch he didn't need. "It's only been twenty minutes and you're already ready to give up. Now you have until the count of three to get up before I punish you. One. Two. Three." Harry watched his cousin's feeble attempts to get up. "Dudley. I'm going to have to punish you now."

Harry smirked watching his cousin whimper just at the words. When he waved his hand his cousin screamed as every bone in his body dislocated just to relocate and repeat the process again. After a few minutes Harry canceled the spell leaving a few bones dislocated and started dragging his cousin back to the main room for another start. Dudley just wanted this nightmare to end, and after a few more rounds of 'Dudley Hunting' and being punished in different ways, Harry finally allowed it to end. By erecting wards around Dudley and smiling cruelly watching as his body exploded like a bomb. Dropping the wards he watched the blood and various guts drop to the ground, before walking over to Tom to see what he was up to.


	9. Meet Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Harry walked over to Tom and the boy bending down and kissing Tom deeply.

"Went that well huh?" Tom asked smirking as Harry growled pulling him closer and pausing at the squeak from the boy on Tom's lap. Looking down he looked into the boy's hazel eyes and back to Tom raising an eyebrow. "What?" Tom asked innocently. Harry snorted.

"I'm surprised you haven't sent him home yet." Hearing a whimper from the boy Harry looked down curiously as the boy buried himself deeper into Tom, and Tom's arms tightened around him.

"I'm not taking him back to the orphanage." Harry blinked at Tom before rubbing his eyes stressfully.

"We can't keep an 8-year-old wizard in the Dark Lord's manor."

"Why not?" Tom asked narrowing his eyes and holding Alex tighter.

"What if someone caught him? Like Bellatrix?" Harry asked kneeling down in front of Tom and smiling softly at the boy not wanting to scare him but knowing he can't stay. "Besides someone will notice he's gone."

"Then go obliviate them." Tom said pouting and squeezing the poor boy so hard he squeaked. Harry took his hands gently and brought them away from the boy picking him up easily and frowning.

"When was the last time you ate?" The boy started thinking. "If you have to think about it, it's been too long."

Harry sneered grabbing Tom's hand while moving the boy to support him with one arm and taking them from the room before it started smelling like death making sure the boy's back was to the bloody bodies just a few feet from them as they left. Harry walked into a small room with a table set up just for the three of them and looked to Tom raising an eyebrow. Tom blushed and shrugged.

"I told the house elves to prepare breakfast earlier. I guess it would be closer to lunch now though." Harry sighed and walked over to a chair setting the boy down gently and pushing him in.

"What would you like to eat…?" Harry looked up to Tom who smiled taking a seat of his own.

"His name is Alex." Harry smiled.

"Alex. I like it." Alex blushed ducking his head embarrassed. "Now, now no need to be shy. It's a nice name. Now then, what would you like to eat?" Alex bit his lower lip in thought.

"Ice cream?" Both the adults started laughing, Harry shaking his head in amusement.

"You can't have ice cream for lunch. Maybe desert. How about some grilled cheese?" Alex smiled and nodded slowly.

"I like grilled cheese." Harry smiled and tapped the plate a grilled cheese sandwich and a few chips appearing. Alex stared in awe.

Harry took his own seat and tapped his plate making two grilled cheese sandwiches appear with a side of pickles and watched Tom tap his and a BLT sandwich appear with a few fries and a dip the looked strange to Harry who raised an eyebrow at it.

"I like horse-radish on my fries." Tom shrugged dipping a fry so there was horse-radish on the tip before licking up the fry and biting the head off watching Harry stare the whole time.

When he heard a growl he couldn't help the giggle that escape before continuing to eat. Harry decided it was in his best interest right now to ignore Tom, which was very hard to do considering how he was eating his food, but decided to watch Alex instead who was eating like a prisoner or someone who knew their food was going to be taken at any minute. Harry sighed while starting to eat realizing right then that Tom was right. _Damn it._ He was **not** taking this boy back there. No child should be eating like that let alone an 8-year-old.

Tom looked over at Harry hearing him sigh and glanced at Alex smirking. He looked to Harry the smile broadening as they met eyes and he knew he had won. He got to keep the boy.

"You will be staying in a room across from ours." Tom said making Harry sigh. He should have known Tom would know his decision and would jump on it. Alex looked up at Tom then to Harry.

"R-really? I can stay?" His hazel eyes widened looking to Harry and all Harry could think was that he looked like a puppy looking for a home. All he could do was nod once, which sent the boy into such a happy state he inhaled the rest of his food and started running around the table as various objects started to float around the room. Harry and Tom chuckled making Alex stop dead and look up to them curiously before seeing the objects and gasping making them all start to fall. With a wave of Harry's hand they stopped right before they hit the ground and were set back in their proper places.

"It would appear you have more power than I originally felt from you." Harry said moving his seat back and motioning Alex over. Alex slowly made his way over watching the objects to see if they'd start flying again.

"Did I do that?" Harry nodded pulling the boy onto his lap and chuckling. Tom watched with a small smile at how gentle Harry could be. "That's cool." Harry chuckled waving his hand and clearing his place while simultaneously conjuring a goblet.

"I want you to concentrate on this goblet Alex. Try and make it float above the table." Alex frowned.

"Charlie said I was too young to learn magic and that I need a wand first." Harry nodded.

"Then Charlie is a smart boy. I just want you to try. Some wizards and witches are capable of controlling their magic before eleven and don't even need a wand."

"Like you?" Harry chuckled but nodded.

"Yes, like myself and even Tom over there." Harry smiled as the boy started looking hopeful. "Don't worry if you can't though it is completely normal-," but he was cut off as the goblet started rising off the table slowly and Alex's brows furrowed. When he started smiling brightly the goblet fell with a clang making him pout and deflate. "That was very good Alex."

"But it fell." Alex said frowning.

"Most wouldn't even be able to make it shake," Tom said. "When Harry said some could make it float at your age he literally meant everyone in this room. It is not as common as he made it seem." Harry blushed ducking his head as Alex looked up and nodded at him sheepishly.

"So that makes me special, right?" Harry chuckled amused but nodded.

"You are a very special boy Alex. Now how about we go to your room and get you settled in?"

Alex smiled brightly jumping from Harry's lap and running out the door. Followed quickly by both adults, so they could keep an eye on him. Something told them this boy was on one of Dumbledork's watch lists and neither were willing to give him up to the man to use as a pawn however he wished.


	10. Tom-Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

After tucking Alex into his room for the night, Harry and Tom walked to their own room and sat on the bed thinking.

"Do you think he knows about Alex?" No names were needed as both knew what the other was thinking.

"How could he not? You saw his power." Harry said pulling Tom into his lap. "Who is this Charlie he spoke of though? That's what I want to know." Tom looked thoughtful.

"It would help to see who's been telling him stories. I'll have some of my death eaters stake out the orphanage and to bring him as soon as possible. We need answers." Harry just hummed kissing Tom's throat and waving a hand vanishing his own clothes making Tom pout. "Can't I get out of this thing yet?"

"No." Harry replied simply chuckling. He spun over and positioned Tom under him stroking down his spine and making his body arch into his fingers as he started scratching at the base of the tail making Tom moan softly. "Do you know why I chose this outfit Tom-tom?" Harry asked scratching at the base of an ear making Tom purr and his eyes wide.

"No way." When he heard Harry laugh he knew he was right and dropped his head into the pillows hoping to suffocate.

Harry pulled him back and rubbed his cock against Tom's ass watching in satisfaction as the outfit parted showing the awaiting hole. Harry smiled and waited as the suit start making Tom pant and get hard. When Tom looked down he could see the suit molding to his length and moaned louder.

"Damn it Harry. Where did you get this thing?" Harry laughed happily.

"Muggle sex shop, then added a little magic to it." Harry slipped his cock into the waiting hole and smirked at the mewl that came from Tom's throat as the man blushed a beautiful shade of red.

Tom couldn't help the purr from escaping his throat as he felt the cock push deeper into him. As he dug his hands, now paws, into the bed he couldn't help but think of the revenge he would take. Harry watched the tail flick back and forth and smiled at his lover's back knowing what he was thinking. Of course Harry would allow it; he was just too adorable to not let him have some fun. He thrust sharply earning himself a mewl of pleasure and Tom's back arching into him making him chuckle. He reached up slowly, if he was correct the whole suit would have attached to Tom's nervous system by now, and stroked an ear watching it twitch and Tom purr loudly. He grabbed his Tom-cat's hips and started pounding deeper smirking to himself. _Totally worth it._ He thought reaching down and stroking his fingers up Tom's length making him moan louder. He chuckled brushing his fingers over the tip and feeling where the suit dipped in and made a hole for his Tom. Grabbing the length he started stroking it slowly making Tom whimper and try bucking into his hand, but his other hand held his hips firmly so he couldn't move. Hearing the whimpers and whining coming from his Tom was too much for Harry and he started pounding the poor man into the bed while stroking hard and fast moaning loudly.

After a few more thrusts, Tom's yowl of release, and the walls around his cock clenching Harry finally buried himself in the man and released his seed shooting it deep in the man while bending down and biting his shoulder hard where the suit wasn't and marking his Tom-cat as his. Pulling his teeth out of the skin he slowly licked at the new wound making Tom moan and shiver under him. Keeping himself buried he raised up onto his arms lifted a hand and started petting Tom down the spine smiling at the purrs he was getting. It sounded like a motorboat. He chuckled to himself. The ears on top of Tom's head twitched towards the sound and Tom turned his head to glare at Harry. Harry just smiled and scratched an ear making Tom's eyes droop and his head lay down on the pillows as sleep started to over-take him.

"Sleep my Tom-cat. You can have your revenge tomorrow." Harry pulled out slowly and watched his seed drizzle out of his Tom's ass and let out a low moan. He moved up pulling up the covers and laughed as Tom turned over and cuddled into him in his sleep and curled into a ball looking like a cat. Sighing contentedly Harry let his eyes drift shut and sleep over-come him.


	11. Tom's Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

_The next morning_

Tom woke up and snuggled into the warm body under him, before remembering he was mad at said body and opened his eyes glaring at the sleeping owner. Realizing the owner was still in a deep sleep an evil smirk formed on his face as he silently slid out of bed, careful not to wake him up. As he made his way to the closet he noticed he was still in the cat suit, as he glanced in a mirror, and his eyes widened when the ears laid flat on his head. He snarled watching the tail flick in his irritation. _I am __**so**__ getting him back for this._ And with that thought he walked over to the bed flicked his wrist removing the blankets and pointed his hand at Harry. Narrowing his eyes he smirked evilly and snapped his fingers.

Harry woke groaning and shivering at the cold air. Reaching around for the blankets he frowned when he couldn't find any. Opening his eyes he smirked at the Tom-cat sitting at the foot of the bed smiling innocently at him. Harry frowned. Then ran to the bathroom to see what his Tom-cat did. Looking in the mirror he screamed and stormed back into the bedroom.

"Fix it." Tom just looked up at him and then down to examine his nails.

"No." Harry's eye started twitching and his new ears laid flat on his head as he growled low in his throat.

"You do realize Tom-CAT that I am now a DOG?" Harry's eyes got a gleam to them that had Tom swallowing hard as he looked up and inching away from the man whose tail was starting to wag from the thoughts in his head.

"I think I'll go check on Alex." Tom said running to the door, but was tackled before he could make it outside and the door was slammed shut. He heard locks clicking in place and felt wards going up and groaned. "Come on Harry. Take a joke." Tom pled as Harry picked him up throwing him over a shoulder before throwing him onto the bed and using magic to hold him in position.

"You want a dog? I'll give you a dog Tommy boy." Harry said with a growl to his words making Tom shiver and want to bolt but unable to move.

Before he knew it he was yowling loudly as Harry thrust into his ass and pushed his head into the pillows.

"A Raven I could understand, but a DOG?" Harry thrust harder with every word, growling louder.

Tom was whimpering and clawing into the bed eyes clenched in pain as Harry got rougher with him. He felt as if the pain would overwhelm him at any minute before Harry tilted his hips and hit that traitorous sweet spot. Tom moaned loudly into the pillows as Harry bent down and bit into his neck making him whimper. Tom felt his cock hardening and swinging in the air and tried desperately to reach for it. Apparently Harry noticed because he started to laugh.

"What's wrong Tom-cat? Having troubles?"

Harry dug his hands into the bed and slammed deeper releasing hard with a snort and smirking at Tom who started growling. Harry chuckled pulling out and moving off of Tom making him groan indignantly. Right before Harry got on his back underneath him and started lapping at his cock. Tom inhaled sharply, shivering at the feeling of the wet strong muscle stroking his length. Just as he thought he got himself under control, because damn him to Hell if he let Harry have the satisfaction of getting him off now, Harry took his entire cock into his mouth swallowing him whole. This had several effects; Tom yowled loudly arching his back, released hard down Harry's throat, and Harry happily drank it all down licking at anything that dared to try and escape him. Tom could feel his eyes droop as his throat began purring contently as Harry slipped off chuckling.

"It's not time to sleep Tom-tom. We have to go wake Alex and find out more about this Charlie." Tom groaned and tried pushing Harry out of the bed so he could sleep. Harry just picked him up carried him to the bathroom and shut the door. After a few minutes screaming could be heard as Harry held Tom under an ice-cold shower spray and started scrubbing him clean, inside and out.


	12. Ask Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Tom sighed as they finally made it to the bedroom after finally taking off Harry's dog costume. Harry refused to take off his cat costume, but agreed when Tom bristled and asked how he would have sex if Alex was invited to stay in the room. It was a dirty under-handed play, but he's the Dark Lord. If he played by the book he wouldn't be a very good Dark Lord, now would he?

They had gotten dressed and agreed that the first thing to focus on right now was Alex's Charlie. They had to find out about him before anything else could be moved. And the best way to find out about him was to ask Alex. So now they're standing outside of Alex's room neither one wanting to knock on the door. Not because they're afraid of the boy, they just aren't quite sure how to get the information they need without hurting the boy. Tom looked at Harry hearing him sigh and watched him reach up and knock on the door. Hearing the soft allowance for entry Tom opened the door and walked in with Harry following and shutting the it behind them.

Alex beamed up at them from the middle of his pile of new toys that had been summoned last night for him. Watching his two new parents sit on his bed and pat in between them he got up and ran over sitting down happily.

"Good morning." He said earning smiles from both.

"Good morning Alex," Harry said. "Alex, we have a few questions we need you to answer okay?" Alex nodded smiling. "Alex what can you tell us of Charlie?" Alex's face fell, making Tom pull him close and glare at Harry. Harry could only shrug at him and look at Alex with concern. That is until he started talking.

"Charlie is nice. He's strong and friendly. He stood up for me even when it meant he would get hurt. He would say he would rather get hurt himself than know anyone else would be and that if I ever see someone weaker than me getting hurt then to go and help them, but don't go into situations foolishly. If the people were bigger and stronger than me, I should get help or find a weapon." Tom nodded at the last point while Harry nodded at the first.

"Charlie certainly does seem smart." Alex nodded profusely.

"Oh, he is. He used to help me all the time with my homework. He said that knowledge is power and that knowing things can help me escape from bad situations. However, he also said that just because you read something it doesn't mean you know it. You have to live it in order to truly know it. He said that's the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Harry smiled at Alex.

"What does Charlie look like Alex? You have told us so much and yet I don't know what face to even put to the poor boy." Alex blushed looking down at the hands eyes glazing over as he sighed thinking of Charlie.

"Charlie is tall, not as tall as you though." He said looking to Harry. "He has blonde hair the color of the sun and bright blue eyes, the color of the sky on a clear summer's day, but if you make him mad they turn to a cloudy grey. That's when you know you should be running. He doesn't get mad often, but when he does everyone's in trouble."

"You have quite a vocabulary Alex. Did Charlie teach you?" Alex nodded happily.

"Yes. He says that if you know how to out speak someone than you can get what you want without them even knowing what they're giving you." Harry snorted.

"Sounds like a lawyer." Alex nodded at him.

"Charlie wants to be a lawyer, always has." The room went dead silent for several minutes. Alex started squirming not sure if something was wrong or not. He couldn't read either of the two adults next to him. "I'm sorry." He said in a soft weak voice folding in on himself making both men jerk back out of their minds and hug the boy tightly.

"Don't apologize Alex, you have done nothing wrong." Tom said stroking his hair. "Magical lawyers are something of a rarity, and good ones are even rarer. Your Charlie sounds like he'd be an amazing lawyer and Harry and I have been in need of a lawyer for too long now." Alex perked up at that.

"Then you should get Charlie." Harry smiled.

"We would love to. The only problem is we don't know where he is, but your description should help." Alex smiled up at Harry.

"Will you bring him back here? I would like to see him again." Harry chuckled and nodded getting a squeal and a hug in response. As he stood he helped Tom up and moved to the door.

"We need you to stay in here for a little while. Ok Alex? We have some guests coming over who don't know about you yet and we would like to keep it that way. Who knows what they'd do if they found out you were connected to Harry Potter?" Tom said bending down to eye level with Alex and getting a smile, nod, and agreement. "That's a good boy." Tom said kissing his forehead and walking to Harry at the door.

"I love you dads." Both paused and looked at the boy eyes wide. Which he didn't notice as he was jumping back into his pile of toys so they quickly left and shut the door freezing on the other side. Both just stared at the door like it would attack them.

"Did he-?" Tom cut off as Harry nodded and turned to him. Tom looked up and said what they both were thinking. "Fuck."


	13. Harry Potter Found?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Harry grabbed Tom and started pulling him down the hallway away from their rooms. They had a lot to get done today and he didn't want the temptations of the bedroom so close, just having Tom close was temptation enough. And hearing those words come from that little boy he suddenly wanted to fuck Tom so hard he wouldn't walk for a week. Harry always wanted a true family, not what the Dursleys were but a **true** family. The ones who he could go to and would help him hide the bodies, not the ones who would call the cops and say it was him when he didn't do anything. Now he was getting it, and having that boy call him dad just made him want to have a real one of his own.

He may have just met him, but Harry loved Alex as his own child. And he wanted his kid to have a little brother or sister…or both…multiples of both. Harry bit the inside of his lip to stop his train of thoughts as they entered Tom's office and the Dark Lord moved to the desk bending over it looking for something. Harry started looking too, straight at his ass.

Harry slowly moved closer watching Tom. The way he was bent over he was just begging Harry, he just knew it, and so Harry was happy to oblige, especially with his thoughts. Harry smirked waving his hand and watching Tom's pants disappear without the man even noticing, too focused on whatever it was he was trying to find. Harry slowly came up behind him undid his pants and took out his cock silently. He whispered a spell and Tom froze hands in midair and eyes narrowing before widening as he realized what position he was in exactly.

"Harry no," but it was too late. Harry buried himself deep in his Tom in one thrust making Tom grab the desk to support himself. "Harry," Tom whined. "I'm trying to look for something." Harry shrugged.

"Then keep looking." He started pulling back before sliding back in. Soon he was just rocking his hips leisurely thrusting slowly into Tom's ass. Tom panting and half lying on the desk.

"This is the last time I take you to work." Tom said between pants and moans surprised by the slow speed. Harry just chuckled and rubbed his hips in circles.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Harry moaned feeling the walls around his cock clench tightly as Tom's entire body tightened.

Harry frowned as the body under him suddenly disappeared and reappeared sitting in the chair across from the desk eyes narrowed at him. Harry cocked his head to the side and re-did his pants tucking his still hard cock away, and summoning a chair to stare at the man who was suddenly turning very pale.

"I would never have a kid. If you want one I'll knock you up but I am NEVER having a kid." Tom started shaking making Harry get up and move to him holding him securely in his arms.

"What's wrong Tom?" Getting a shake of the head Harry lifted Tom onto his lap and stroked his back. "Shh love, it's alright. You can tell me anything, you know that. You can trust me with this too." Tom let out a soft cry making Harry pull him tighter.

"M-my mother…died giving birth…to me at the…orphanage I…grew up in." Tom said between sobs as Harry held him securely and stroked his back.

"Oh love, you know that was so long ago. There have been so many improvements in the medical field, and you know I would take proper care of you." Harry said holding Tom tightly as he cried.

After several minutes his breathing evened out and the tears stopped but Tom kept curled in Harry's lap clutching his shirt like a life line. Harry looked at the door just as there was a knock and summoned his mask and pulled it on before looking to Tom who just turned from the door and into Harry's chest. Harry held Tom closer calling to whoever it was to go away. When they knocked again Harry sighed and barked for them to come in. As the door opened Harry wished he had told them to come back later.

Raven growled as the death eaters walked in with a boy roughly Harry's age with a scar on his forehead and bright green eyes. He couldn't help but shake Tom and indicate his attention to the boy fighting to escape. Tom raised an eyebrow at him as the death eaters bowed.

"We have brought Harry Potter, Lord Raven." Raven cocked his head to the side watching.

"Interesting. Bring him closer." He watched as the death eaters dragged the boy closer and forced him to his knees in front of Raven. "Now tell me. Are you the same ones who brought the boy yesterday?" The death eaters froze looking at each other before nodding slowly.

"Yes Lord Raven." One said as they all feared punishment. This man's crucio was twice that of their master's. They never wanted to feel it again.

"You know the orphanage you took him from then?" He asked as Tom bent down and started man handling the boy looking him over. Seeing nods of agreement Raven smiled behind his mask. "Good. I want you to go back there and keep watch for a young wizard. He stands approximately 5'7 has bright blonde hair and blue eyes. It may take some time, but when you see him you will yell 'Hey Charlie'. If he looks grab him and bring him back here. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Raven." They chorused bowing their heads.

"Good. Dismissed." They all left as a group leaving Harry, Tom, and the boy who looked like Harry Potter. Harry took off his mask as Tom pulled the boy up onto his feet.

"What the Hell?" Was all he said, motioning to the boy. Harry stood and grabbed the boys chin seeing a glint of anger in his eyes. Harry smirked happily.

"They found Harry Potter."


	14. Deal or Death?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

"I'm not Harry-bloody-Potter." The boy spat out the name like acid.

"Oh? Then who are you?" The boy straightened his back standing taller.

"Hadrian. Hadrian Porter." Both men just blinked at the boy in front of them before smirks spread on their faces.

"So why don't you like Harry Potter?" He asked innocently. The boy bristled with barely contained rage.

"Are you kidding me? He's a menace. He obeys Dumbly-fucking-dork like some blind sheep and doesn't care who he hurts if they get in his way. He just charges forward without asking **why** and then wonders how he gets into such horrible situations. The guy's either mentally slow or completely nuts. I'm more inclined to the first." Both men listened to Hadrian's rant not interrupting knowing it would only be worse if they did.

"Is it Harry Potter you don't like? Or Dumbledore?" Hadrian hissed drawing his wand on Tom.

"Never say that name in my presence." Hadrian's face showed so much hate both men couldn't help but pull him into a hug being careful of the wand. Hadrian looked at them confused. "What are you doing?" He said while squirming trying to escape.

"You're perfect." Harry says back up a little and smiling at him eyes sparkling dangerously. Hadrian narrowed his eyes.

"I know those eyes…" His eyes widened as he stepped back training his wand on Harry making him sigh. "You're Harry Potter." Hadrian yelled as he cast a cutting curse at him.

Harry lifted his hand and deflected the curse into a wall easily making the boy growl and start flinging curse after curse throwing in a few hexes. After a few hours and Tom doing a few puzzles to pass the time the boy finally dropped his arm too exhausted to continue.

"Now then, got all that out of your system?" Hadrian just glared at Harry. "If you haven't noticed we're kind of in the Dark Lord's manor." Hadrian furrowed his eyebrows trying to get the point before he blinked and looked at Harry.

"You work for the Dark Lord?" Harry smiled glancing at Tom who was reading ignoring them.

"Kind of." Hadrian followed his gaze eyes widening.

"You're the Dark Lord?" Hadrian stammered out rushing to Tom and kneeling bowing his head. Tom blinked finally looking away from the book and cocked his head at Hadrian before raising an eyebrow to Harry who just shrugged.

"He just realized you were the Dark Lord."

"Ah," was all he said before returning to his book. Harry chuckled shaking his head.

"Hadrian, get up and come here." Hadrian just glared back at Harry. Harry sighed, "Now, Hadrian." The command in Harry's voice left no room for disobedience and Hadrian hurried over to Harry. Harry smiled down at him while conjuring a chair in front of the desk, and taking the seat behind it. Hadrian slowly sat down watching Harry.

"What do you want?"

"For you to join us," Harry said simply. Hadrian raised an eyebrow just watching Harry. When he didn't say anything Hadrian narrowed his eyes.

"And?" Harry smirked.

"You're a smart one. I want you to be me." Hadrian looked at him dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Harry said locking eyes with him. "I want you to be me, and join the Dark Lord in front of his followers in, let's say a week's time?" Hadrian sat back considering Harry.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll kill you right now." There was silence for a minute.

"What's in it for me?" Harry chuckled.

"Free run of the manor afterwards and sticking it to Dumbledork?"

"And?" Tom smirked moving around the desk and wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders smirking at Hadrian.

"You could always join us in our rooms if you'd like." Hadrian paled before blushing furiously and shaking his head.

"That's alright I'll stick with the first two suggestions." Harry chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"You will also have to spy on the light." Harry said making Hadrian groan and his head fall forward smacking it on the desk.

"Do I have to?" Hadrian whined.

"Yes." Harry said simply opening drawers looking around. Tom reached down smacking his hands making him pout up at the man and look at Hadrian before snapping his fingers and holding out his hand as if to hand Hadrian something. Hadrian looked up at Tom then to Harry when nothing was there.

"Is he alright?" He asked wanting to back away to a safer distance.

Just as he was about to, a small white band appeared in Harry's hand that started shifting into lilies of various sizes connected together by miniature stags. In the center of the lilies were tiny emeralds you could only see when the light hit it just right. Hadrian slowly reached forward and picked it up placing the bracelet on his left wrist.

"That bracelet will act as a way to send messages directly to us or as a portkey if anything should happen. It will bring you directly back here to this very office. In order to activate it you just have to touch a stag and say run or hold down on a lily and speak. If you want to record someone else talking simply squeeze the top and bottom of a lily and it will record, squeeze the same lily again to make it stop recording. I suggest recording all conversations with the headmaster as there is no limit to how many you may make. Also be sure to watch your temper. You seem to know a lot about me, so I expect you to act like me flawlessly. You will use this summer to perfect the acting." Harry looked to Tom, "Anything to add?" Tom looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head.

"No I don't think so." Harry nodded.

"Very well. This way to your rooms."

With that Harry stood and walked to the door before leading Hadrian to his new rooms. They were just down the hallway from Alex's. Watching Hadrian get settled Harry folded his arms in the doorway and watched as Tom entered Alex's room to say good night.

"There is a boy just down the hall. He is 8-years-old and his name is Alex." Harry turned to Hadrian eyes narrowed and so hard Hadrian couldn't help but fear the man who owned them. "You will keep him safe at any and all costs. Including your life." Hadrian bowed his head showing he understood. Harry relaxed a little his eyes softening. "Good. Breakfast will be at eight tomorrow morning. Then your training will begin."

Harry turned shutting the door as he left watching Tom exit Alex's room and glanced in at the sleeping boy smiling softly before the door was shut. He then wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and led him into their bedroom. As they readied for bed Harry couldn't help but think in the span of four days he went from being in an abusive household and having to listen to everyone else, to having a family that loves and cares for him and commanding an entire army with his lover. All Harry could think as he pulled Tom close under the covers was that it all just felt so right.


	15. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

When Harry and Tom woke up the next morning it was to something or someone jumping on the bed. Harry groaned turning over and pulling the covers hoping to knock them off. Then his eyes flew open as he heard Alex yell and start crying. Tom and him were out of bed and checking on the boy before either realized they were both naked after not bothering to put on pajamas last night. When Alex started turning bright red and shutting his eyes, Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he picked him up and sat him on the bed.

"And why exactly are you in our room so early little one?" Harry asked as Tom slipped into the closet to dress. Alex blushed biting his lower lip and leaning in closer.

"I saw a boy." Harry smiled leaning down conspiratorially.

"You did, did you?" Alex nodded quickly.

"He knocked on my door, but when I opened it he ran away." Harry frowned. He'd have to speak with Hadrian about this.

"And you thought it imperative to come wake us up?" Alex blushed giggling and nodding.

"I didn't recognize him, and I thought only adults came here except for me so I wanted to tell you as soon as possible." Harry smiled.

"You did very well to come straight to us. However in the future you shouldn't wake us by bouncing on the bed. You should shake us to try and wake us up." Alex huffed and Harry tilted his head to the side.

"I did, you didn't budge. I shook you, hit you, kicked you, I even yelled in your ears. Nothing worked. So I started bouncing on the bed. At least it got _some_ reaction out of you."

Harry looked thoughtful. When had he become such a heavy sleeper? Thinking about it he realized about the same time he started having sex, only without the about. Shrugging he stood up and walked to the closet slipping in as Tom came out and whispered what it was about before shutting the door to get dressed.

"I hear you've seen Hadrian." Tom said sitting next to Alex and pulling him onto his lap.

"Was that his name?" Alex looked up at Tom with wide innocent eyes, making Tom chuckle.

"Yes it is."

"Why did he run away?" Alex asked looking hurt.

"Perhaps he is shy? Or didn't know what to say?" Alex seemed to think that over.

"He looks like dad." Tom chuckled at that.

"He does, doesn't he?" Alex nodded slowly. "What's the matter Alex?" Alex just shook his head. Tom tilted his chin upwards and raised an eyebrow making Alex squirm.

"My head hurts." Tom smiled gently before feeling along the scalp slowly until he felt a nasty bump and frowned. Smiling gently he sent a pulse of magic to the bump and felt satisfaction as it slowly went down.

"There. Is that better?" He asked once the bump was completely gone and received a smile in return.

"Thank you, papa." Alex said happily hugging the man who helped him. Harry walked out and smiled at the scene that met him, and coughed softly to get their attention.

"I believe it is time for breakfast." He announced as Tom stood holding Alex and walked over to him.

Together they walked down to the dining room where Hadrian was already waiting for them. As they entered he bowed low to show his respect.

"Wrong." Hadrian looked up sharply at Harry who sat down as Tom set Alex down next to Hadrian and sat in his own seat next to Harry across from them.

"What do you mean wrong?" Hadrian asked confused.

"When they gather for meals the light side will sit and wait for the others yes, but if anyone is late than too bad for them everyone else already starts eating, even if they are the only one there. I told you breakfast was at eight. It is now 8:10. Have you eaten?" Hadrian shook his head slowly, but understood.

"You wanted me to begin without you."

"Correct." Harry said summoning his food and starting to eat as Hadrian sat down. He summoned his food and glanced sideways feeling eyes watching him.

"Alex. It's impolite to stare." Tom chided making Alex duck his head and smile at the pre-cut pancakes on his plate drenched in maple syrup. He picked up a fork and started eating happily. As Tom started eating Hadrian sat watching Harry before summing his own food and mimicking his eating habits. Harry smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Not bad." He said watching Hadrian.

Tom chuckled shaking his head as he saw Alex, yet again, watching Hadrian. Only this time he was also trying to eat. More often than not the pancakes would slide off the fork before it even left the plate and he would end up biting the fork.

"Perhaps you should concentrate on eating rather than watching Alex?" Tom said giving a pointed look as Alex turned towards him eyes wide and looking like a deer caught in headlights. Tom smiled gently and tapped Alex's plate with a finger. "Concentrate on eating and I'll attempt to convince Harry to allow you to watch the lessons. Deal?" Alex beamed at him before digging into his pancakes faster than Ron during a feast. "Alex." Tom snapped making the boy freeze and look up swallowing a mouthful. "Manners." Alex pouted nodding and sitting up straight eating slower, but still faster than Tom would have liked making him shake his head and sigh while returning to his own meal.

Once everyone had finished Tom looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow nodding towards Alex. Harry sighed before glancing at Hadrian.

"Go to the office you were brought to yesterday. I will join you in a minute." Hadrian bowed before turning on his heel and walking away. Harry watched him turn a corner before turning to Alex and smiling. "You want to watch the lessons?"

"Yes daddy. Please?" Alex begged giving Harry the biggest puppy-eyes he had ever seen.

"You don't have to give me that look." Harry said pulling out his cloak and Alex smiling. "You do, however, have to promise to stay under the cloak the entire time stay in a corner and be very quiet." Harry said with as serious a voice as he could muster. Alex nodded quickly.

"I promise."

Harry smiled wrapping the cloak around Alex's shoulders and keeping a hand on one leading him down the hallway towards the study. As they walked in Harry released his shoulder and knew Alex went to the corner hearing his steps on the floor while making his own way to the front of the desk and crossing his arms and looking at Hadrian as Tom sat behind the desk to watch.

"Now then, let's begin your training."


	16. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

"Wrong! Do it again." Harry watched Hadrian groan and walk back to the wall.

"How many more times do I have to do this?" He said narrowing his eyes at Harry before trying to walk across the room. Before he took 4 steps Harry was shaking his head stopping him.

"Wrong. Again." Hadrian spun on Harry.

"WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?! IT'S JUST WALKING!" His reply was a laugh from Tom.

"A simple walk will either be what has them accept you, or kill you." Hadrian looked at Tom narrowing his eyes. Tom sighed standing and moving around the desk. "Let's say someone came here claiming to be me, but the only thing similar was our looks. The simplest misstep or difference and they would probably be on the other end of Harry's wand." Harry snorted.

"No probably about it." Tom elbowed his ribs glaring at him for interrupting; Harry just shrugged before Tom took in Hadrian's contemplating look and continued.

"Now take into consideration that Harry has only known me for a few days. The people you have to try to convince you are Harry Potter would have known Harry for a few years." Hadrian nodded slowly realizing somewhat of what was at stake.

"Now then. Get to that wall and try it again." Hadrian took a deep breath returning to the wall.

It took a few hours before Harry admitted Hadrian's walk was improving if only slightly. He sighed looking to Tom who had moved to the couch about the time Hadrian was able to take 5 steps before Harry would stop him and have him start over again.

"That's enough for now," Harry said summoning some sandwiches.

Hadrian walked over sighing and sat down heavily, he had never realized how hard it was to learn to walk. He reached up and grabbed a sandwich taking a small bite when he got hit by a stinging hex and yelp looking around, seeing Harry smirking. Hadrian swallowed hard and glared at Harry.

"Did you just hex me?" Harry shook his head making Hadrian glare harder. "Don't lie."

Harry shrugged, "I can't, and I didn't."

Hadrian pouted looking around at Tom who was smirking as well. Noticing his gaze Tom raised his hands showing his innocence. Hadrian took another bite yelping again feeling the hex and looked at the sandwich wide-eyed swallowing hard.

"No way." Harry smiled broader as a little giggle was heard through the room. Hadrian looked around narrowing his eyes and pulling his wand, Harry sighed.

"Put it away. Tom, take Alex to his room." Hadrian blinked as Alex appeared on Harry hugging him hard around the neck and pouting.

"I don't want to go to my room." Alex said sitting on Harry's lap.

"Alex, you promised you would be quiet and stay hidden. Not only did you make noise, but you just revealed yourself." Alex pouted looking up at Harry.

"Please? I want to stay. I get bored in my room." Tom moved closer and picked Alex up.

"Come on Alex." Before anything more could be said Tom carried him out of the room.

Harry turned to Hadrian, who was staring at the door, and coughed getting his attention. As Hadrian looked back at him his eyes moved to the food and narrowed. Lifting his wand Hadrian cast a spell and watched as a few sandwiches turned blue, some red, and others turned purple.

"I take it you figured out what's been stinging you?" Hadrian looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation. "When you are with the light, no matter how safe you think it is, you must always check your food and drink. You never know when someone may try something. You have no idea how many love potions I've found people trying to slip me." Hadrian nodded slowly.

Harry looked up and smiled as Tom slid back into the room and made his way back to the couch. Harry watched Tom summon a cup of tea letting his mind drift while Hadrian ate. After a few minutes Hadrian finally asked the question that's been bugging him since he got here.

"So why do you look so different?" Harry looked to him seeing Hadrian's eyes staring at him like some puzzle needing to be solved.

"That's easy." Harry said, Hadrian crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "Tom and I had sex."

Harry and Hadrian's heads snapped towards Tom who started choking on his tea. When he finally got it down he spun on Harry.

"What?"

"What?" Harry repeated blinking. Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry getting up and advancing dangerously. "I changed because you and I had sex." Tom sighed rubbing his eyes stressfully.

"No Harry. People don't change as much as you did, just from having sex."

"Says who?"

"Nature."

"And that applies to me how?" Silence reigned in the room for a few minutes before Tom dropped his head sighing.

"True, however the sex itself did not change you. It was probably a late inheritance or something." Tom waved his hand waving it off. Harry just crossed his arms.

"I'm telling you it was the sex."

"It was not."

"It was too." Hadrian slid out of his seat and into a corner watching the two fearfully powerful wizards fighting and glaring at each other over why one of them changed.

"I am telling you it was NOT the sssex." Tom said putting a hiss behind the words and sending shivers down Hadrian's spine.

"I'm telling YOU it WAS." Harry growled out making Hadrian shrink on himself glancing towards the door.

As if an answer to his prayers there was a knock.

"WHO IS IT?!" Harry and Tom both yelled at the door not breaking their glares with each other.

Another knock was their answer and both waved a hand flippantly towards the door and Hadrian. One opening the door, the other casting a disillusionment charm. When the death eaters entered and bowed both men turned their glares on them. Until they saw a young man with them with the blondest hair and bluest eyes either of them had ever seen.

"CHARLIE!"


	17. Charlie Has The Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

_"CHARLIE!"_

Harry blinked watching Alex run by him and Tom and tackle the man in front of them who just laughed and hugged him tight.

"Alex, I've missed you so much. I got worried when I went to the orphanage and you weren't there." Alex smiled happily.

"These guys took me and brought me here. Then I got new parents." Charlie smiled slowly getting up.

"You did, did you?"

He started laughing harder as Alex nodded his head profusely and started dragging him forward. Until a death eater was stupid enough to grab Alex's arm and got hit by two pissed off crucios. Alex kept walking ignoring the man and bringing Charlie to his dads while Charlie couldn't help but blink at what he had just witnessed.

"Daddy, papa, this is Charlie." Alex smiled holding the man's hand as Harry looked him up and down with a critical eye and Tom started circling him. Normally they wouldn't be so testy but damn were they pissed at each other.

"Nice to meet you Charlie," Harry began. "Alex has told us a lot about you. It was the sex." Charlie blinked as Tom hissed.

"It was not the sex Harry." Tom glared harder at him as the two locked eyes and everyone in the room started fearing for their lives, except Alex who just giggled. Charlie who knew Alex the best picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

"What's so funny? Anything to do with why they're fighting?" Hearing someone talking other than them Harry and Tom turned to glare at the speaker, who happened to be Charlie holding their son. Alex just nodded wrapping his arms around Charlie's neck. "And what are they fighting about?" Alex giggled again.

"Why daddy changed."

"GET OUT!" Harry and Tom both roared at the death eaters quivering on the floor making them all let out small cries and clamor over each other to get out the door. Alex giggled harder and Charlie smiled at him.

"And why do you think daddy changed?" Alex shrugged.

"I didn't know he changed until Hadrian asked him."

"Hadrian?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow. Alex pointed to the boy trying to hide behind a bookshelf out of view of the two powerful wizards. Charlie tilted his head looking to Alex. "Alex, his name isn't Hadrian. It's Harry Potter."

Alex just shook his head smiling while Hadrian bristled before calming quickly, he'd have to get use to the name eventually anyways. Charlie raised an eye before looking to Harry and nodding slowly as if understanding.

"You're Harry Potter." To Harry's nod he looked to Tom. "That would make you the Dark Lord. Correct?" At Tom's nod he looked back to Alex. "I think I may know what might have happened." Alex giggled delightedly.

"I knew you would Charlie. You always do." Charlie just laughed and looked at Harry setting Alex down carefully. Tom looked irritated.

"Well? Was it an inheritance or sex?" Tom sneered the last part rolling his eyes.

"Both actually." Charlie's reply got both men looking at him as if he'd grown a third head. "I had a friend this happened to once. Somewhere in his blood was a dormant gene that like an inheritance he would get when the time came. Unlike an inheritance however it only activated after he had sex for the first time. He turned 22 looking like a 13-year-old and when he finally had sex he woke up looking like the 22-year-old he felt like," Harry nodded understanding the feeling.

"When he told me I did some extra research into the matter. This form of inheritance takes on two distinct traits and depending on how the sex goes depends on what happens to the body." Tom narrowed his eyes looking side-ways at Harry. "In one aspect if the person going through the inheritance is the Submissive then everything about them will become submissive to the one they have sex with for the first time. They will be physically shorter, weaker, and just submit to the will of the other. They will not however sacrifice their life for the other, they do maintain a sense of self-preservation. Unless a bond is formed between the two in which case all bets are off.

"In the other aspect however, if the person is the dominant while having sex then they will show it. They become taller, stronger, sometimes even rougher with their partner or partners." Tom looked at Charlie wide-eyed.

"Partners? As in more than one?" Charlie nodded making Tom turn to Harry and glare. "If you ever even _think_ of taking someone else to bed, I will castrate you and hang it above the bed." Harry paled and nodded slowly watching Tom and slowly scooting into the desk to hide his groin. Charlie looked between the two curiously.

"You had weird sex the first time didn't you?" Harry and Tom both looked at Charlie blushing.

"Define weird," Harry said. Charlie pierced them both with a stare before smirking.

"It was your first time too wasn't it?" He directed at Tom making him blush scarlet. Getting his answer Charlie crossed his arms. "The Dark Lord tied you down and somehow you ended up fucking him." Silence followed his announcement.

"Maybe." Harry said as Tom spun on him.

"Maybe? That's exactly what happened." He spun on Charlie next. "How did you know? Are you a spy?" Tom asked.

"Careful Tom, your crazy's showing." Tom glared at Harry who smiled in kind.

"Actually it's because of how you act." Charlie said gaining both of their attention again. "Harry is definitely the Dominant in the relationship but he still submits to you in ways most Dominants wouldn't be capable of even thinking about. Where as you being a Submissive, whenever Harry gets mad, such as earlier, normally you'd cower to his whim to try and please him anyway possible instead you stood your ground and both got infuriated like all Dominants would. The fact you can threaten him without immediately begging his forgiveness is evidence enough that you have some Dominant traits in you while Harry has some Submissive traits in him, from the fact he nodded and tried hiding what was at stake instead of probably growling before showing you your place. Via sex usually."

Tom blushed remembering angry sex with Harry. It hurt like Hell, sure, but damn did it feel good. Harry smirked up at Tom before wrapping his arms around Tom's waist and pulling him down into his lap.

"See? I told you it was the sex." Tom snorted.

"I was still right about the inheritance."

"It is strange though." Charlie said rubbing his chin eyes unfocused as he thought.

"What's strange?" Tom asked as Harry started kissing the neck in front of him. Tom groaned and tried pulling away to no avail.

"Well it's unusually for two people with the same inheritance, especially one so rare, to unlock it at the same time, let alone with each other. It's almost as if it was set up." Tom and Harry glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Charlie just smiled shaking his head and looking at them. "So I don't believe the only reason you had me brought here was to tell you what happened to yourselves." Harry laughed while Tom groaned.

"Correct assumption lawyer." Charlie half smiled glancing at Alex who had fallen asleep on the couch having gotten bored by the adult's conversation and had Hadrian fighting to keep his eyes open under his head using him as a pillow. Looking back to the two adults Charlie just tilted his head.

"Attorney Charlie Blackhart at your service." Charlie smirked wickedly up at the two men that he would do anything for as long as they kept Alex safe.


	18. Charlie and Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

"What are your feelings on Dumbledorf?" Harry asked summoning a chair for Charlie and motioning him to sit.

Charlie took the seat thinking about his words carefully before shrugging. "He's a manipulative asshole who likes to try and mold people from the time they're born to the time they die. If he has no use for you however it's as though you don't even exist however and he pays absolutely no attention to you, no matter how powerful or weak you are."

"That's a very light answer." Harry said sarcastically watching Charlie closely. Charlie just shrugged.

"I never said I was on the light side. I've caught that irritating old bastard trying to manipulate Alex's life one too many times to even try and stay _light_." Tom raised an eyebrow at the sneer to the word. "In my opinion the dark seems lighter than the light. The dark does not lie, if they don't like you or want to kill you they say it to your face. The light will sit there smiling at you lying every chance they get and if possible trying to manipulate the situation so you end up dead and they can't be blamed." Harry nodded.

"Next question." Harry said stopping him before he could continue his rant. They were on a time limit, a long one, but a time limit none the less. "What exactly is your relationship with Alex?"

Tom and Harry watched as a small smile spread across Charlie's face and his eyes drifted towards the sleeping boy on the couch.

"He reminds me of my little brother. Before he died." Harry furrowed his brows.

"What happened?" Tom asked from his lap.

"It was maybe 9-years-ago." Charlie said facing them his eyes looking somewhere neither of them could see. "My dad came home from work one night, he was an unspeakable for the department of ministries. He had Dumbledore with him. I was playing with my brother in our play room when they came home. I remember my mom screaming. I grabbed my brother and hid in the closet. It was all I could think to do; I was only 10 at the time. When I got the door shut the screams suddenly cut off. I heard my brother whimpering and held him close trying to get him to stay quiet, when my parents walked into the play room with Dumbledore. Their faces were completely blank as they started ripping through everything trying to find us. My brother slipped from my hands and ran out to my mom. When he got to her she took his head in her hands and snapped his neck. I still remember Dumbledore's chuckle after that. It was so sickening. I ran for the door when his arm reached out and he grabbed me while waving his wand and my parent's bodies dropped like puppets with the strings cut. He told me he wouldn't hurt me but he needed me somewhere else. As if that was enough of a reason to kill my entire family. Then he took me to the orphanage and just left me there." By the end of the story Charlie was shaking something fierce from rage, pain, and sadness.

Harry and Tom were silently fuming at the proclamation of what Dumbledore had done. They knew the man was horrible just looking at their own lives, but looking at his crimes against others just made it worse and worse with each story that they found.

"A few years after that I started Hogwarts. It took all my self-control not to glare at the headmaster or even send a simple Avada at him. It started getting harder and harder to refuse the temptation. Then about last year I met Alex. He looked so much like my brother, and I could feel his power. He was the first wizard I had ever seen brought to the orphanage. I grabbed him before any of the other orphans could do anything." Tom nodded understanding. "After I had taken him and hidden him from the others making sure they knew better than to come after him I saw Dumbledore walking towards the orphanage with the worst muggle suit I had ever seen. He was asking about Alex, but couldn't get anyone to even know who he was talking about. I had wiped their memories clean. Got my first owl from the ministry too." Tom nodded appreciatively.

"Would you like to join the dark?" Harry asked smirking. The smirk turned into a frown when he got a shake of the head as an answer. "Why now?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I'd rather stay neutral. As a lawyer it's almost mandatory. I can't have a prejudiced view one way or the other if I'm going to be defending both sides." Harry nodded understanding the point.

"Will you be my lawyer then? My personal lawyer, you can have other clients but I want you to be mine and to answer my call in any situation I require your help." Charlie frowned.

"I can't do that." Harry started growling low while fighting to keep a sneer off his face. Charlie raised his hands to explain. "If I was made a personal lawyer I would be at your beck and call, yes, but I wouldn't be able to have other clients. Personal lawyers are taken by families, because they are then **bound** to the families. I don't want to be bound to one family. I want to be able to help everyone who needs it."

Harry sighed rubbing the back of his head, but stopped and looked to Tom who looked up at him innocently before smirking.

_Tom's POV_

I was getting bored, never a good thing, and there was no one around to torture as Harry talked with Charlie. Alex was sleeping on the couch with his head on Hadrian's lap and Hadrian looking about ready to fall asleep himself. The conversation had been interesting him up until the subject changed to lawyer stuff. I never did understand the need for them. Then again I'd probably just kill the judge jury and the one who did me wrong in the first place.

I sighed, being ignored is boring. I got interested when Harry growled but the interest died shortly after I found out it was just because he was being denied something. I sighed again before smirking to myself. I'll just make it so one of them can't ignore me. I repositioned myself easily when Harry was still not paying attention and ground my ass down into his groin and against his cock.

I felt his eyes turn to me and gave him an innocent look, before smirking and grinding down again under the desk where no one could see while my upper body stayed still from its position of leaning on the desk in my boredom. Harry looked back at Charlie while starting to stroke my inner thighs.

"If you would please leave? I must discuss this with-." He cut off biting the inside of his cheek when Tom hissed and ground down with extra force. Harry coughed. "With the Dark Lord." When Charlie paused Harry narrowed his eyes growling making Charlie jump and head for the doors. "Hadrian." Harry called before swallowing hard as I ground down harder. "Take Alex and go get some food. It's well past supper time."

Hadrian nodded slowly and started to shake Alex gently to wake him up before picking him up and walking out of the room with him. As soon as they were gone I found myself over the desk and moaning with Harry buried deep in my ass.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were looking to sabotage my attempts at getting my money plus back."

I could barely sense as Harry put up some wards and chuckled to himself. I just moaned as Harry started thrusting hard making me grip the desk hard. I could tell there would be damage when he hit that one spot and made me yell loudly in pleasure.

"Ha-harder Harry," I barely made it out between pants of lust as my nails were clawing at the desk.

I moaned louder as I felt more than heard Harry growl and grab my hips slamming me back onto his cock while pounding deeper. I felt my eyes roll in my head as I neared my orgasm. I groaned and reached down to stroke myself. When I got to my base however I paused. When did Harry get a cock ring on me? I groaned louder hearing his chuckle.

"Think of it as punishment for earlier." Harry chuckled against my ear making me moan louder and stroke myself faster.

"A-ah…Ha-Harry. Please." Harry just chuckled.

"No, Tom."

I groaned louder clawing the desk deeper in pain of needing release. I clamped down on Harry's cock trying for revenge but only moaned louder feeling him fill my ass. I whimpered loudly feeling him pull out before I was flipped over, set on the desk, and felt his cock thrusting into me again. I mewled loudly whimpering for release. Hearing Harry's chuckle made my legs wrap around his waist and pull him deeper into me.

I reached up trying to grab at Harry but whined loudly as my hands were pinned over my head and lips started travelling over my neck nipping and sucking at points making me arch into the person causing so much torture in such a pleasurable way. I could hear him talking again and only whined trying feebly to reach to him again when I felt his hands on my hips and moving me. I whimpered louder when I realized Harry stopped moving in me and was just watching me. I started squirming and whining loudly.

"Ha-Harry. M-move. P-please." I begged in between pants. Harry just stood there making me try to move myself but unable to even twitch a muscle. I glared up at Harry angrily baring my teeth. "Harry either you move right now or so help me I will-."

I wasn't able to get another word in, but I did scream loudly as Harry hit that one little spot in my body before stopping again. I groaned louder.

"Fucking asshole."

"Now, now Tom. I'm just waiting for an answer to my question." I looked confused for a minute feeling tears build in my eyes from being denied release.

"What question?" Harry shook his head making me groan.

"It's a simple yes or no question Tom. So pick. Yes, or no?"

"Yes." I said not even thinking.

By this point I would have agreed to die for him if it meant he'd let me finally release. Watching him smirk I started thinking maybe I _should_ have asked what the question was first. Then he was lifting my head and feeding me a potion. I drank it quickly wanting him to just fuck me already.

"Harry please, for the love of Merlin. MOVE!" Harry just chuckled and stroked my stomach.

"First we have to wait for the potion to kick in." I growled feeling more than hearing it turn into a whine.

"What potion?" Harry paused before continuing.

"A fertility potion."


	19. Consequences

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Tom couldn't move if he wanted to. He was frozen with shock at what Harry had just done to him. Not to mention the emerald green ribbons tying him to the desk. His brain finally kicked on and started to comprehend what had just been said when the potion kicked in and the muscles around his stomach rippled under the skin. Harry smiled softly.

"There's nothing to fear Tom." Harry began but paused when he got a growl in response. "I did ask if you wanted to and you said yes." Tom growled louder making Harry sigh. "Look it's too late to back out now. You even drank the potion of your own volition without asking about it." When Tom glared Harry knew it was useless. "You may not even get pregnant. It's only an 85% chance." With that Harry was pretty sure he wouldn't be untying Tom anytime soon if he valued his life.

So with a sigh Harry started thrusting hearing Tom moan and then growl at his traitorous body enjoy Harry's skills with it. Harry reached down and slowly stroked his cock making Tom's eyes droop before closing. It was dirty and under handed of him but Harry wanted a baby of his own so badly he really didn't care all that much. He just cared that he had hurt his Tom's trust in him.

Harry removed the cock ring and watched as Tom's body arched, as much as the ribbons would allow, and his release shook his body. Harry aimed for Tom's sweet spot knowing exactly where it was by now. He went to stroke Tom's sides but growl from Tom made him stop before he had begun. Harry bit his bottom lip while thrusting into Tom and stroking him hard and fast. Maybe tricking him into taking the potion _wasn't_ the best choice he could have made but he had asked and Tom said yes. Then didn't even stop to ask when Harry fed him the potion, he just drank it down.

Harry watched as Tom fought back moans, even going as far as to bite his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. Harry sighed and bent down. Ignoring the growl from Tom he slid his hand into the man's hair and pulled his head up kissing him hard and licking at the blood. Feeling the body relax Harry leaned back slowly and looked into the pained eyes.

"It's going to be ok Tom. I promise." Harry heard a whimper come from the man's throat. After a few more, well placed thrusts Tom was releasing hard and Harry moaned at the tightening walls. Soon enough he was spilling himself deep in Tom. Harry kept himself buried deep in Tom holding completely still while nuzzling Tom's throat. They both just laid in silence for a while.

"Let me free Harry." Tom said his voice raw from everything and sounding so dead Harry wanted to kill himself in the most painful way he could think of for causing such pain. Pulling out slowly Harry freed Tom, cleaned, and dressed them both with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sorry." Harry said shutting his eyes bowing his head and disappearing from the room with a crack.

Tom gasped spinning to where Harry was and frowned when he saw that he was gone. Looking at the desk, Tom saw the empty potion vial and the deep scratches in the desk. He walked over slowly and ran his fingers over the scratches before picking up the vial and rubbing his stomach. _Okay, so maybe it won't be so bad. Besides Harry promised he'd stay the whole time. _With that thought and a smile on his face Tom vanished the vial and left the room. He was hungry and was almost certain Harry would be in the kitchen.

_Three Days Later_

Something was wrong. Tom just knew it. It had been three days since Harry left and he hadn't been back since. Tom was convinced something had happened to him by the end of the first day and had slipped into a depression. There was a meeting tonight and he was thinking about cancelling, but then he would start thinking Harry would show up as long as it was still happening and would start pacing the bedroom.

"Damn it Harry. Where are you?" Tom asked the air feeling tears starting to fall again. "Fucking bastard. Knocks me up then takes off." Tom stroked his stomach gently as he has grown accustomed to doing whenever he thought of the last moments he was with Harry.

He sat heavily on the bed and grabbed Harry's pillow before screaming into it. He hugged it close starting to cry and inhaling the scent deeply starting to cry even harder. He missed Harry so much and it had only been three days. How would he ever cope if something happened and he would never see Harry again?

That thought stopped him dead and he started sobbing harder than ever clutching the pillow tighter. Tom tensed feeling arms wrapping around his waist. He relaxed slowly knowing that because of his wards only two people were allowed in his room. Himself, and Harry. Spinning he glared at the man who just started wiping away the tears, and already wearing his mask.

"You left." Tom hissed narrowing his eyes. Harry bowed his head.

"I did." Tom reached up for the mask and growled angrily as Harry stood and walked towards the closet.

"Harry." Tom said making the man pause at the door. "Look at me." Tom heard him sigh as he slowly turned around to look at him. Tom walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist frowning when he tensed. "I'm not mad anymore Harry. I stopped being mad 5 minutes after you left."

Seeing the mask look to him Tom smiled gently and reached up. Taking hold of the mask Tom slowly took it off before gasping and staring at Harry's face. Harry's eyes stayed trained to the floor refusing to meet Tom's.

"What happened Harry?" Tom asked looking at the three long gashes over Harry's left eye.

"Nothing." Harry said reaching for the mask. Tom pulled it away narrowing his eyes at Harry and pulling him to the bed.

"Nothing my ass. Now what happened?" Harry sighed and pat the bed next to him.

"Sit down Tom, it's a long story."


	20. Harry's Adventure Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

_Three Days Earlier_

Harry appeared in the middle of a forest with a loud crack and let out a louder roar, before falling to his knees and allowing sobs to wrack his whole body. After a few minutes he got up and started moving through the trees, not even noticing how eerily quiet it was as his magic silenced the creatures around him and violently attacked the trees. Harry was consumed by pain and sadness as he continued forward not even noticing the trees bending out of the way so he could pass through before curling over each other once he had passed and blocked the path behind him.

When he was tired of walking he sank to his knees and shut his eyes thinking of the man he had just left and what he had done to him. Harry could feel the tears starting to build again and forced himself to stand and start walking again. When Harry reached the center of the forest he walked out of the trees into a medium sized meadow with a stream flowing into a small pond.

Walking forward Harry knelt by the stream and drank some water. He walked over to the pond and looked at his mirror image in the reflective pool of water. Harry summoned a rock and threw it into the water at himself before falling to his knees and crying harder. Harry slowly cried himself to sleep curled in a ball with his arms wrapped around himself.

When he woke up the next morning, he saw various fruits sitting in a pile a few from him. He looked around slowly, but when he saw no one he looked back to the fruit.

"Thank you for the food." Harry said out loud, but turned from the fruit not feeling hungry at all, and set his head on his knees. He needed to think of a way to apologize to Tom.

"You're welcome." Harry's head shot up and he looked around eyes narrowed. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Hearing the voice come from behind him Harry's brow furrowed and he turned to the pond seeing a blue girl standing on the water with little pointed ears. Harry blinked.

"Who are you?" the girl just giggled and leaned forward the water moving so she was in front of Harry.

"I am the water sprite of this pond. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry responded before pointing to the food. "Did you bring me those?" The sprite shook her head.

"The animals did, I just asked them to. I can't leave this pond or the stream that flows into it." A sad look overcame her face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concern showing.

"The stream is dying and soon I will too." Harry looked confused.

"How is the stream dying?" The sprite looked to him and smiled gently.

"Do not concern yourself over it. It is not a problem for a human." Harry frowned.

"I want to help." The sprite looked him over before nodding slowly.

"Very well. Up the stream there is a cave; inside the cave is a magical pool of water. For some reason the water stopped flowing into my stream, and every time I get close to the cave I am brought back to this pond." Harry nodded slowly standing up.

"Then I shall see what I can do," he said. She started to thank him but he was already gone walking up the stream.

It took the better part of a day before he made it to the cave and he looked around. His brows furrowed, something didn't seem right. The animals were too quiet and the plants seemed to grow away from the cave. Anything that attempted to grow closer than 5 feet to it would wither and die. Harry took a deep breath and slowly advanced towards the cave.

Opening his hand palm up a blue ball of light appeared before flying ahead of him and lighting the inside of the cave. As Harry walked inside the light started moving, maintaining just enough distance that Harry could see where he was walking but he himself was kept in the shadows.

A few minutes later the cave opened into a large cavern with a huge pool of water at the bottom of a 20 foot drop. The blue light flew to the top of the cavern and grew twice as bright showing everything inside. Harry watched as something started moving in the water. Squinting his eyes it looked like a giant octopus. Harry summoned another ball of light and sent it down to the water.

He gasped when he saw bodies floating in the water, right before a tentacle came up and pulled the light under showing Harry he was right. Under the water was the largest octopus he had ever seen. And it was eating his light. Harry frowned cancelling the spell and making the second ball of light disappear. The octopus didn't like that too much apparently as it started throwing its tentacles around like a child and started hitting the bodies around it. Harry watched as the bodies slowly got up standing on the water and started looking around.

_Great,_ Harry thought, _inferi. Just what I need._ Harry sighed aiming his hand down and covering the pool with fire. He frowned hearing the screams before watching the water douse the fire. The inferi just looked up at him.

"Well that's not good." He whispered as they flew at him. He took a step back into the cave and watched as they stopped right at the archway. Harry tilted his head blinking at them. "Interesting."

Harry took a step forward and one of them swung at him before crying out as their arm burned as if by fire. Harry frowned at hearing the pain in the undead voice and groaned. Lifting his hand slowly he healed the arm, sighing.

"How am I supposed to kill you if I can't even let you get hurt?" Harry frowned kicking at the ground. "But the sprite will die if the stream dries out." Harry looked at the inferi hopefully. "Please tell me you understand me, or at least can help."

The inferi just blinked making Harry groan. A young girl walked up to Harry as the other inferi parted for her.

"A sprite will die?" She said making Harry's head lift and a smile spread on his face.

"You can speak?" Harry asked excitedly.

"You can too." She replied looking at him with violet eyes, and tilting her head. "You healed him. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I can't stand hearing pain. No matter who or what it is that is in pain. I felt bad for being the reason so I healed his arm." The girl just nodded.

"Come."

She turned and walked away the inferi walking with her. Harry slowly followed watching the girl stand in the air while the inferi went back to the water and fell into their sleep again.

"If you wish to help the sprite you must help us as well." Harry nodded blinking. "We have been here since this pool formed. And have been protecting this cave and cavern since before then, but several years ago a man came. He tricked us into letting him hide something in here and on his way out he sealed us in the cavern. We have not been able to enter the cave since then. I want you to find what he left here and destroy it."

"Ok," Harry said nodding. "What is it?"

"A ring."Harry nodded.

"Easy enough, where is it? Do you know?" The girl smiled.

"At the bottom of the lake." Harry looked down to see the octopus under the water. He would swear it was glaring at him. He looked at the girl.

"Your people won't attack me right?" The girl shook her head no. "And the octopus?"

"The octopus must be killed. The man brought it when he came. It will kill any who enter the water. Sometimes even my own people." Harry glared at the octopus while taking off his shirt.

"So be it." He said before diving straight into the water aiming for the octopus.


	21. Harry's Adventure Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

As soon as Harry hit the water he was grabbed by the tentacles. As he fought to escape them he sent out blasting hexes and cutting curses at the tentacles. He had to get free soon or he might drown. Just as he got free and started swimming for the surface to get a gulp of air before continuing another tentacle grabbed him and started dragging him back down.

Harry grit his teeth and threw curse after curse not bothering to even know what he was sending and watching the tentacle retract as the octopus started retreating, five of its limbs were cut and it had a lot of bodily damage.

Harry quickly swam to the surface took a deep breath and ducked back down after casting a bubble-head charm and followed after the octopus while chiding himself for not putting the charm on earlier. Harry picked up speed when he saw the octopus reaching out of the water and grabbing at something before dragging itself up. When he got to where he saw it last he hurried out of the water and looked around for the octopus.

Harry's jaw dropped at what he found instead. It was a cave on the far side of the lake. A lake Harry knew very well. He spent more than an hour in it in his fourth year. Harry's hands formed into fists and his eyes glowed with power, the green invading the white in his rage when he looked up and saw Hogwarts sitting right across from him.

Feeling a tentacle wrapping around him Harry spun, making the octopus freeze, and started shaking in anger. He shot out both hands at the octopus and watched it fly into a wall and fall into the water dead from the double Avada Kedavra he had cast bare handed with both hands.

Harry jumped into the water and swam over to the octopus to make sure it was dead. Harry grabbed a tentacle and started dragging it back with him to give to the inferi as proof. When he got back he was greeted by the girl who smiled brightly.

"Oh thank you so much." She slowly frowned seeing Harry's face contorted in his rage. "What is the matter?"

"I think I know the man who came here. Was he an elder man with a long white beard." She tilted her head.

"Yes he was." She said, "how did you know?"

"Dumbledore." Harry snarled out the name.

"You do know the man then?" Harry nodded.

"Do you know where he hid this ring you spoke of?" She nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"Can you take me to it?"

The girl smiled before diving under the water and going straight to the bottom and looking up at him. Harry took a deep breath before following. The girl pointed into the sand at the bottom of the pool. Harry slowly started shifting through it until he found a small silver band. He grabbed it and quickly swam to the surface holding it up the girl smiling above him.

"Yes, that's it. Thank you."

Harry smiled holding the ring tightly and swimming towards the cave wall frowning up at the exit. Looking around he saw runes etched into the wall. Examining them he now knew why the stream was dying and the inferi couldn't leave. The runes would give the power of the water to whoever carved them into the wall.

Smirking Harry lifted a hand and started etching into the wall messing with the runes. When he finished he smiled. The new runes would take the power from the one who was stealing it and give it back to any they had taken from, plus some, but it would still feel as though they were taking it in.

Harry went to swim away when he gasped and curled in on himself sinking under the water. The inferi quickly went to him grabbing him before anything could happen and took him to the cave. From there they watched as the power returned to the lake and it once again thrived and the streams that were drying were now overflowing and the cave changed into the beautiful room it had once been.

Still they stayed by the one who helped them as his body trembled in pain. Frowning, the girl sent some to gather water from the lake and brought it to Harry's lips as other helped him drink it. Harry's body finally settled his breathing evening out and becoming deeper. The inferi left him to recover returning to the pool but staying awake to keep an eye on the sleeping man who had just saved so many without even having to, and even more without meaning to.

After several hours Harry woke up groaning and rubbing his head. He felt he had been hit by a truck. Sensing their ward waking the inferi went back to their sleep. Harry stood slowly and made his way from the cave blinking at the mid-day sun. Sighing he quickly found the stream he had followed up and followed it back.

Feeling something in his pocket while walking, Harry pulled out the silver band that Dumbledore had hidden away. Examining it harry raised an eyebrow at the engraving on the inside and snorted. _That explains a lot._ Harry thought re-reading the engraving **'Gellert & Albus 4ever'.** _How cheesy._ Harry couldn't help but think.

Harry slipped the ring into his pocket and head to the pond. To be greeted by an overly happy sprite.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said twirling on the water splashes coming up and the drops dancing in the sun.

Harry smiled happily. "It was no trouble certainly. I was happy to help." The sprite looked at him and smiled.

"Now I want to help you." Harry frowned as he thought of Tom. Feeling the ring in his pocket Harry smiled with an idea.

"I think I know how you can help." Harry said. "I don't care if you need me to do something else for you. I want to bond to my mate you see, in every way possible." Harry took out the ring. "I want something like this made but I want it to be better. I want it to be worthy of him." The sprite smiled looking at the ring closely before gasping and jerking away.

"That is someone's soul." Harry frowned eyes furrowed looking at the ring.

"Really?" The sprite nodded slowly.

"I will do as you wish but not while you have that, but you can't just leave it anywhere either. That is such a terrible thing in your hand. Is that what was wrong with my stream?" When Harry nodded his head staring at the ring she tsked before thinking. "I will make what you ask. However while I do this you can not be nearby with that ring. It will eat at the magic I use to make your bands and I will not allow you to have anything but the best. So whilst I work I want you do head East." She said pointing to the left. "There is a wolf pack that has been killing creatures just for fun. I fear they have been touched by madness. I want you to find them and help them, if you can not then you must kill them." Harry nodded starting to walk away. "Oh, and one more thing."

Harry turned and got hit in the chest with a spike made from water. Falling to the ground harry groaned reaching a hand up and rubbing his hand over his chest where his heart was. He gasped eyes flying open and back arching in pain as a blue web started weaving its way across his skin following his veins.

"That should keep you safe from whatever it is that ills the wolves." The sprite said smiling and waving. "Good luck." She dove into the water as Harry got up shaking his head. That was one seriously mental sprite.


	22. Harry's Adventure Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy, mentions of/attempted beastiality. Proceed with caution.

Harry looked through the bushes at the wolves watching them fighting each other. Something was definitely wrong with them he could tell. There were dead bodies all over the place. Some were even wolves from the same pack it looked like. Harry took a deep breath walking out in front of the giant things standing to his hip. He had no idea how he was suppose to talk with wolves but he could attempt it.

Harry walked over slowly keeping his eyes and head down in a form of submission. Growing up with a dog and wolf for godparents really was good for something other than entertainment after all. Sitting down just outside where the bodies ended Harry stared at the ground in front of him listening to the wolves growling at him. He shut his eyes and felt his magic wash over him as he told it what he needed and it happily provided a bridge to help communicate with the wolves.

"Stranger. Kill it." A grey wolf said snarling at Harry.

"It is a pup. What is it doing all alone?" A black wolf responded eyes hazy and obviously blind.

"That thing is no pup it is huge." A white wolf said growling at the black one.

"Its scent says pup."

"Its looks says adult."

"It is an alpha." Harry looked up slowly and saw a golden wolf walking forward. Harry dropped his eyes as it stopped in front of him. "What is your name stranger?"

"Harry." The white wolf snorted.

"Doesn't look very hairy to me." The black one growled.

"Silence snow."

"Shut up BlindSight." Harry whimpered hearing them growling at each other knowing the reaction it would have.

He'd done it enough with Sirius and Remus when they were both alive. Damn Dumbledore's manipulations. When Sirius fell through the veil Remus was in such a depression he never recovered and ended up dying from heartbreak leaving Harry more alone than he had ever felt, until he met Tom that is. Harry blinked returning to the present, not wanting to think of Tom right now, and the silent wolves watching him.

The grey wolf stepped closer to Harry sniffing the air and growling.

"He is old enough to mate apparently." Harry swallowed realizing that just thinking of Tom caused his body to become aroused. _Shit_. In the span of five seconds Harry shot up and bolted as the four wolves started chasing him down.

It wasn't long until they had Harry cornered and up against some large rocks that he was desperately trying to climb before turning around on the advancing wolves.

"I don't want to hurt you." Harry said making the wolves laugh. "What is wrong with you? I just want to help." Harry shivered as the grey wolf chuckled darkly.

"I can think of many ways you're going to help us." Harry sighed holding up his hand.

"Last chance."

Snow lunged at him snarling angrily. Harry slashed his hand and the wolf fell to the ground not moving. BlindSight howled at the smell of his dead pack member and growled angrily before running for Harry at the same time the grey wolf started in. Harry aimed both hands and hit them both with Avada Kedavra. Looking around for the golden wolf Harry slowly walked out away from the rocks.

"Hey." Harry spun just in time to get knocked to the ground by the wolf that had just jumped from the top of the rocks. Harry struggled under the wolf trying to throw him off while turning his head to avoid the jaws trying to snap at his neck. Harry yelled out as a claw swung down and cut into his left eye. Harry growled baring his teeth and just let his magic blast through the wolf.

Pushing the corpse to the side Harry laid in the grass panting hard trying to catch his breath. When he slowly started to stand he looked to the golden wolf and saw a gaping hole in the middle of him. Looking around he saw the rest of it a few feet away from him. Harry shook his head and held a hand over his left eye.

Walking back to the pool he saw the smiling sprite turn to him and lose her smile before covering her mouth.

"Oh no. Did they hurt you?" She asked.

Harry snorted dryly and replied sarcastically, "No a pixy did it." The sprite frowned.

"Nasty things pixies are, but at least I can heal their wounds." Harry paused.

"What do you mean?" The sprite shrugged.

"Whatever was wrong with the wolves stopped my powers from healing whatever they hurt. Now come here so I can fix you."

"You can't." Harry said looking at her.

"Why not? You said a pixy did it."

"I was being sarcastic. A golden wolf did it." The sprite gasped and moved to the spring cupping her hands to catch some water and hurried back.

"Lean your head back and keep your eye open. Shut your right one." Harry slowly obeyed.

The sprite carefully poured the water into Harry's eye and the gashes around it watching as the water she had hit him with earlier rushed to the spot and started pushing a purple venom out of the wound. Harry grit his teeth hard, falling to his knees and shaking harder. As the sprite got more water and poured it into his wounds and eye Harry screamed out falling over and passing out.

He woke a day later groaning and holding his head.

"Morning sleepy head," the sprite smiled at him. Harry sat up slowly blinking his eyes open and frowning.

"What happened? What's wrong with my eye?" Harry asked panicked.

His vision was weird. His right eye was normal but his left eye could actually see the magic in the air around him. And not just a wizard or witch's magic, but the natural magic that every living thing has. The sprite tsked gaining his attention. He gasped at the sight of the magic around her and that made her being.

"I was afraid this would happen. Your eye looks completely normal but you'll probably never gain your proper sight back. I washed the venom from your wounds and the stream water healed your eye enough to see **something** at least." The sprite sighed looking down. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

Harry just beamed up at her. "Are you kidding me? This is amazing. Besides, it's better than being blind right?" Harry smiled as the sprite giggled. Then watched as her head shot up and she dove underwater.

After a minute Harry stood up just as she came out of the water holding out her hand and showing him two beautiful identical blue bands.

"Once you put them on they are never to come off." She warned her voice turning as serious as a grave while looking Harry in the eye. "If either of you takes one off after they are on, they will both turn back into water and disappear forever. Do you understand?" Harry smiled solemnly taking the small bands gently and smiling at them.

"They are perfect." Harry admired. The sprite held her head high.

"Of course they are. I told you I would only give you the best. You did save my life after all." Harry smiled and bowed to the sprite. "I shall hope to meet again then." The sprite smiled and bowed lower to Harry.

"It is I that should hope, and I that should bow Lord Raven." Harry looked up surprised at the sprite. "Go now. Your mate is probably sick with worry for you, and him being pregnant only makes it worse." Harry went to speak, but was stopped when the pong was empty.

Looking around he realized he was alone in the clearing. Frowning Harry turned and apparated away never noticing the pong and stream drying up and grass and trees growing to reclaim the forest.


	23. Making Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

_Present Day_

Harry looked to Tom pulling out the three rings and showing them to him. He then pulled out a small vial with the purple venom in it. Tom took the rings setting them aside and took the vial to examine it.

"I came back as quickly as I could and found everything in my pockets. Tom I never wanted to hurt you like that. I just wanted to have a child with you so badly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then why did you leave?" Harry's head dropped and he looked at the floor. Tom set the vial to the side with the rings and looked to Harry.

"I got scared. I thought you wouldn't want me anymore and my fear turned to anger and sadness. I wanted to come back the entire time I was away. I was just too afraid that if I came back you would be happy with someone else and I couldn't even stand the thought. If I saw it I don't know what I would do."

Tom grabbed Harry's head and made him look at him. "Harry look at me." He waited until his eyes left the floor and looked into his own eyes. "I would never do anything like that. I love you Harry."

Hearing the words Harry couldn't help himself and kissed Tom hard making him gasp. In that one kiss Tom could feel all the love Harry felt for him being sent to him, and moaned into his mouth. Slowly Harry started pushing Tom back onto the bed covering his body with his own. Tom turned his head breaking the kiss and taking a deep breath as Harry moved downwards sucking at his neck.

"Ngh…Ha-Harry….cannn't."

Tom started panting heavily feeling the sinful hands from the man above him rubbing at his cock under his clothes. Harry just grunted while starting to strip the man not really hearing the words being said in his lust crazed mind. Harry moved down sucking on the hard nipples nipping teasingly at one while tweaking the other with one hand and slipping a hand into Tom's pants stroking just above the groin.

"A-ah…Harry…ngh…meeting." Tom moaned loudly as Harry's hand slid lower brushing against his hard length. As it encircled him Tom felt his last article of clothing disappear and gave himself into the lust he felt with two simple words, "fuck it."

With that Tom flipped them over so he was straddling Harry and started kissing him deeply. Harry growled deep in his chest with desire as Tom started ripping his clothes off not even bothering with magic. Harry grabbed Tom's waist and tried to turn them over, but he frowned when his hands were suddenly tied above his head.

Harry growled and leaned up trying to kiss Tom but growled louder when he was pushed back down. He tried to bend his knees but groaned as he heard chains clattering with every move he tried to make. Tom was licking all over his body while Harry was struggling to get free to continue ravishing the man on top of him.

Tom paused looking at the furious red erection between his love's legs before smirking up at Harry who was looking furious and lost in lust. Tom could only imagine what would be happening if the man were to escape and a bright blush covered his features making Harry growl louder pull harder at the chains.

Slowly Tom stroked up Harry's length watching the man shudder. Tom slowly moved up and rubbed his own hard length against Harry's letting out a small moan. When Tom felt Harry still he chanced a glance at his face, what he saw made him swallow hard.

Harry's eyes were glowing with power, the green invading the white. Tom slowly started backing away. This was apparently not what he should have done, because Harry was suddenly breaking the chains holding him, and grabbing Tom hard. Tom blinked and when his eyes opened he was suddenly on his back with Harry's tongue in his mouth and his legs on Harry's shoulders. Tom's hands grabbed Harry's arms hard as his back arched and he moaned louder feeling Harry push into him. He gasped loudly as Harry started thrusting not waiting for him to adjust.

Tom let out a cry as Harry hit his prostate; after all they had done and then such a long break he felt like it had been forever and a half since Harry and him had done anything. He never wanted to stop. Tom groaned remembering that he had to stop it though…Somehow. There was a meeting in just a few minutes.

"H-Harry…Mmmmeetingah." Tom could hear the slur in his indecipherable words. He groaned loudly as Harry just grunted and thrust hard into him hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Soon enough he was seeing spots while screaming his orgasm to the world and feeling Harry's seed spilling within him.

Tom's head fell back on the pillows, his breathing was heavy pants and his eyes were drooping ready for sleep to take him. He groaned hearing Harry chuckle and feeling him pull out slowly. Tom turned over tired his eyes sliding shut. He yelled loudly as he was pushed out of the bed and landed on the floor though. He blinked up at Harry and glared minutely before giving him a pout and holding his stomach.

"Harry, what if you hurt the baby?" He expected Harry to chuckle and brush it off. So was pretty surprised when instead his face lost all color and he was suddenly picking Tom up carefully and holding him tightly checking him over for any sign of damage.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Tom blushed hard when he felt Harry kissing his stomach where the baby would be developing and swallowed.

"It's fine Harry, I'm sure. Now we really have to get ready for the meeting." Tom cast a tempus and his eyes widened. "Crap. It should have started 20 minutes ago." Harry pouted feeling Tom disappear from his arms, but sighed knowing they had to get ready.

After another ten minutes they found themselves opening the door to the room with all the death eaters gathered and muttering amongst themselves. Many sounded anxious, others worried. As Raven and Tom made their way to the front of the room a hush fell over the group. Taking their places Tom opened his mouth.

"Daddy," was heard shouted from the door as a boy ran forward towards Raven.

"**Crucio**," was screamed a wand pointing at Alex.


	24. Example

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Torture and character death. Proceed with caution.

Harry saw red, that simple. All he heard was Alex's screams and all he saw was red. He felt his body starting to shake in the rage that was consuming his body as much as his mind and let out a deafening roar that made the death eaters present all freeze unable to move, as he himself ran out in search of his son lost in the crowd.

Tom looked to Harry silently cursing the idiot who would harm a boy who had just obviously called out for his dad before running forward. He could understand the anger Harry was feeling, he was feeling it too. He was just used to feeling the emotion more than Harry and controlled it easily enough. Harry however, was more like dynamite that some idiot had just cut the fuse and lit. Tom blinked and Harry was suddenly gone. Tom heard Alex's screaming stop shortly after.

"Run you fools." Tom hissed at the room making the death eaters shake hard wanting to obey their master but too terrified to move an inch.

Harry found Alex easily enough and his left eye cleared enough that he could see the magic around him. He quickly cut the spell and started following it back to whoever just cast a spell to harm his child. He heard Tom yell something then all the wizards and witches around him started vibrating the magic starting to overlap each other in their fear. He growled deep in his throat hearing several whimpers around him before returning to Alex and carefully picking him up and walking up to Tom.

Tom watched the crowd part quickly as Raven walked back towards him holding Alex tightly to his body. As he reached the throne he laid Alex down who had passed out from the pain of the cructiatus. Tom looked to Harry as he turned around and gasped seeing the gems where his eyes should be.

They weren't red or green, they were black. The darkest black Tom had ever seen. Tom swallowed bowing his head and moving to the side allowing Harry to walk back towards the death eaters. As Harry passed him Tom moved to Alex while transfiguring the throne into a small cot so he could lay more comfortably.

Harry saw the magic again from the front of the room after setting Alex down. Tom was standing between him and its owner. It was the only thing keeping the owner alive right now. Watching Tom move to the side, head bowed submissively, Harry stalked forward watching the magic like a hawk. Soon enough he was standing in front of a witch that came to his chest. She was shaking in terror as the people around her slowly backed away as if she was just touched by death itself. Harry grabbed her growling and started to drag her to the front of the hall before throwing her to the ground and circling her slowly.

"Why isss it you thought you could harm my ssson?" Raven hissed out parseltongue entering his words in his rage. The poor idiotic witch just shuddered harder moving into a submissive bow making Raven growl angrily and move towards her.

"Raven stop." Harry paused and glanced up at Tom growling dangerously as he slowly approached. Tom didn't fear him knowing Harry wouldn't hurt him, but he wanted to question the witch before Harry took his revenge on the girl. "Why did you attack Bella?"

Harry blinked. Then his head snapped towards the witch he had brought up and got even angrier. Half with himself for being so blinded by rage he didn't notice who it was, the other half because of who it was. He growled crouching over looking ready to attack any second. His body shaking hard, barely able to hold himself back, as he heard Tom talking to Bellatrix.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord. I heard screaming saw a blur running towards you and cast the curse." Harry growled louder.

"Ssso you though it prudent to attack my 8-year-old ssson before asssssesssssing the sssituation?" Harry hissed struggling to keep still and failing miserably. Instead he decided to circle the bitch.

"I told you," Bellatrix spit out at him, "I didn't see what it was. It was a screaming blur running at my Lord."

"That ssscreaming blur obviousssly had yelled daddy before it even entered the room." Harry roared at her.

"Raven." Tom snapped to get the man to calm down or at least look at him instead of Bellatrix, it didn't work, but stopped growling. "Bellatrix, you were once one of my most faithful." Bellatrix's had snapped to her Lord as a huge grin split her face. "However after this it is obvious that you are unable to truly control yourself in order to assess situations before taking action." Bellatrix's face fell into horror as she heard the words being spoken. "Perhaps it was your time in Azkaban that did this to you, perhaps you were like this before and I had just never seen it, but this time I can not turn a blind eye. You have attacked Lord Raven's son, for this you must be punished."

Tom sighed turning away from the woman and walking back to Alex, before turning and speaking to the rest of the death eaters, not that they weren't already listening he was sure.

"This my death eaters is why I have warned you about Raven. Bellatrix just crucioed Raven's son, as is his right, Raven may take from her what he believes to be a suitable repayment." Tom looked to Harry and bowed his head before watching as Harry advanced on the quivering woman, who was looking to him with a look of crushed feelings, growling. He suppressed a shudder at watching Harry destroying the witch in front of everyone. The power and ruthlessness he was showing was turning Tom on more than any romantic dinner or words or…anything, really, ever could.

Harry listened as Tom spoke but all he could think of was causing the bitch in front of him as much pain as she had inflicted on him. She had taken his godfather from him and was now hurting his son. She would pay dearly. When the words stopped Harry looked up at Tom. Seeing his head bow was like hearing a starting gun at a race and Harry pounced at the woman. At first he started beating on her the muggle way. He smiled feeling the bones breaking under his fists. After some time he started casting spells between the hits.

By the time he finished the bitch was barely alive, had more bones broken than he could count, and was more of a bloody pile on the floor than anything else. Many death eaters looked terrified when Harry finally calmed enough to join the Dark Lord again. He made his way over to Alex to check on him while the Dark Lord spoke yet again to his followers. When he finished he walked over and Harry realized they were alone in the room with Alex and the bloody heap that used to be Bellatrix.

Tom watched Harry calm down after turning the one he used to call his most faithful into nothing more than a bloody heap on the floor. He could see the fear clearly in his followers and suppressed a smirk. Tom saw Harry move away from the lump after about an hour of non-stop torture and move to Alex.

"Perhaps you now see why I tell you to be wary of the man behind me and why you should not cross him wrongly. The bloody heap you see in front of you is just a fraction of what he would do to someone who angers him. He had after all calmed down a little before he went after the…_woman_." Tom sneered at the word not really wanting to use it on the bitch. "Keep this in mind if you ever choose to try your luck. That…_thing_…is still alive. Raven doesn't kill you that quickly." At the gasps Tom aimed his wand at the heap, for show, and hissed out the two deadliest words anyone had ever heard. "**Avada Kedavra**." He watched as it completely stilled and his followers just stared at it. "You are dismissed."

With that everyone bowed quickly and hurried from the room. Tom turned to Harry and Alex finally able to let his masks down and started casting spell after spell over Alex to see if anything more was wrong than just the one curse. He couldn't help it, it was his son too. He backed away slowly as Harry moved forward and picked Alex up holding him gently and walked from the room without a word to Tom or even a glance at the bloody pile on the floor. Tom followed so closely it was as if he was walking on Harry's heels.


	25. After Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

It had been two days and Alex still hadn't woken up. Tom was getting more worried as the days went on. He could hardly think straight and couldn't even attempt concentrating on the work he had to get done. He sat in his office just staring at the large stack of paper work he hadn't even touched, his eyes glazed and his mind elsewhere. Tom sighed thinking of Harry. He wasn't doing nearly as well as Tom was.

After they had left the meeting room with Alex Harry took him to his room and laid him down, then proceeded to lean against the wall by the door and hasn't moved since. He hasn't eaten of slept. Tom was getting desperate hoping for some change in Alex, at least a twitch of muscle. They knew he was alive but if he didn't wake up soon Tom would have to call a medic-witch in, and hopefully Harry wouldn't see what she was doing as a threat.

Tom sighed thinking of when Hadrian had tried peeking in on Alex in the middle of the first night. Harry had grabbed the poor boy and held him tightly pressed against a wall until Tom was able to convince him he wouldn't hurt Alex. It was a nightmare after that. Hadrian told Charlie who had ran into the room and he and Harry had, had a huge fight. Charlie would have been killed had Tom not stood in the way and made Harry stop before bodily forcing Charlie out of the room. Hearing a knock at the study door Tom blinked his eyes back into focus and looked to it.

"Enter." He said weakly. Hadrian slowly entered. The poor boy hadn't been the same since the incident with Harry. Tom smiled gently. "Yes, Hadrian?"

"Alex is awake." The words were whispered so softly most wouldn't have heard.

Tom was up and at the door by the time he had finished the sentence. As Tom passed he grabbed Hadrian's hand and pulled him along. It took them half the time it normally would to get to the room. When Tom opened the door he had to pause at the sight that met him.

Harry was curled up in the bed holding Alex to him arms wrapped around him protectively while Alex looked around exhausted. When he saw Tom in the door way he smiled and tried squirming out of Harry's arms to hug Tom. Tom chuckled as his face turned into a pout and Harry pulled him closer tightening his hold.

"Let him hold you Alex. He's been so worried about you. We all were." Alex looked up before giving Tom a small smile and relaxing into Harry's hold making Harry sigh contently and slip into a deeper sleep. "Do you remember what happened?"

Alex looked up as tears started gathering in his eyes and he nodded. "I know you told me not to leave my room, but I felt daddy come home and I wanted to see him so badly. For some reason I couldn't get out of my room no matter how hard I tried. My door wouldn't budge and I just kept getting madder at it. I was about to start hitting it when it opened a crack and I was so happy. I ran out but realized he wasn't in the room and started following my stomach. It was like it was telling me where to go."

Tom nodded looking calm on the outside, on the inside however he was shocked. He didn't know any child younger than 11 that could sense other's magical signatures, except himself of course, but even he was 9 before he started sensing magic. And yet here was a boy who wasn't only sensing magic but was able to follow it. Not to mention how much magic, even accidental, he would have had to use to take down the wards Tom placed on his room. All-in-all, Tom was glad he was able to get to Alex before Dumb-old-dork, who knew what he would do to this child to assure his hold over him. And judging by Harry's story he might even be willing to go as far as steal Alex's magic for his own.

"When I saw daddy at the front of the room I couldn't help myself. I was so happy he was back. I knew there were a lot of people but I just saw my daddy." Alex started crying harder. "I yelled for him and started running and then all I felt was pain. It hurt worse than when I was four and fell from the jungle gym and broke my arm." Tom nodded, Alex sniffed, and Harry's arms tightened around him sensing his distress even in sleep.

"That was called the cruciatus curse." Tom said moving closer. "It's a torture curse that causes pain to your neurological systems to make it feel like your body is trying to destroy itself on a molecular level." Alex shuddered gently nodding his head. "I wish you never had felt that pain Alex. If I could I would go back and make sure you had never got hit by that curse." Alex smiled up at Tom sadly as his eyes started to drop again.

"I'm really tired." Tom smiled nodding.

"Then sleep. Harry probably won't let you be moving until he wakes up and sees you're doing better anyways. I am glad to see you have woken up though. I was afraid I'd have to bring in a healer." Alex frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such trouble." Tom smiled and walked forward. He gently kissed Alex on the head stroking his cheek softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for Alex. You just wanted to see your daddy. There is nothing wrong with that. The one who hurt you has already been punished. Your daddy saw to that and we will never let anyone harm you ever again. I swear." Alex smiled softly and started muttering something but sleep took him before it was even eligible to Tom's ears. Tom just chuckled and tucked Harry and Alex into bed. "Good night Alex."

With that Tom ushered Hadrian out of the room and shut the door gently behind him. Tom turned to Hadrian smiling softly looking ready to collapse, gripped his shoulder hard and walked into his room. It was mid-day and he had a lot of paper work to do, but he was feeling like napping first. He'll just do it later.


	26. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

When Harry woke up he felt a small body curled against his chest with his arms wrapped around it. He knew it wasn't Tom, it was too small. Then the memories from the last few days hit him like a ton of bricks. He tightened his hold on Alex as he thought about everything.

When they got to the room and he laid Alex down he moved to the door to leave, he really did, but when he got close he started thinking of all the things that could happen to Alex and just couldn't bring himself to leave. He just leaned against the wall and watched him sleep. When he didn't show any signs of waking the next day Harry got worried, and would start pacing when no one else was in the room.

He remembered Tom would come in every few hours to check on Alex, and Hadrian would crack the door to peek inside, but as soon as he would see Harry he ducked back out again. Harry felt guilt thinking of the poor boy. He had been so worried that first night that anyone who entered the room as a threat other than Tom, but Hadrian wasn't that bad. Sure he would have to convince the boy he wouldn't attack him and that he could be trusted, but it was nothing compared to Charlie. Harry frowned thinking about it.

Charlie had ran into the room and towards Alex so quickly Harry's body reacted more out of instinct than anything else. He had grabbed the man and thrown him across the room into the wall and stood in front of Alex protectively. Charlie had looked at him with a crazy, raged look on his face.

_Flashback_

"What happened to him?" Charlie yelled at Harry. Harry just growled lowering his stance watching Charlie like he would attack any second. "You let him get hurt didn't you?" Harry snarled growling louder.

Charlie let out a yell and ran at Harry with a fist raised. Harry shot up when he got close enough and hit Charlie twice in the stomach with quick jabs, it wasn't too hard but it still had Charlie doubling over and falling to his knees grabbing his stomach. Harry kicked hard, shin connecting with Charlie's face and sending him flying back to the wall. Harry sank back down to his starting stance growling at the man. Charlie slowly stood up spitting out blood and a tooth, looking at Harry as if he was going to attack again. Harry sank lower again as Charlie started running.

Tom ran into the room and saw Harry's hands starting to glow green and sent a stunner at Charlie who was charging head first towards the man. Harry blinked watching the man fall and his head spun to the door with a growl in his throat. It died as soon as he saw Tom walking towards him.

"It's ok Harry; Charlie doesn't want to hurt Alex. He's just worried about him, like all of us." Tom slowly stroked Harry's spine trying to calm him.

After a few minutes, where Tom was stroking his back and Harry was watching Charlie's unconscious body like a hawk, Harry moved back to the wall next to the door and leaned against it watching between Charlie and Alex. Tom sighed watching Harry before flicking his wrist and leaving the room, Charlie levitating behind him.

_End Flashback_

After that Harry hadn't seen Charlie since and Hadrian would peak in still, but not nearly as often. Harry remembered the first time Alex showed signs of waking. He had become so exhausted so quickly he thought he was going to just drop to the floor right then. He had forced himself to stay awake long enough to call Hadrian to him. It took a few minutes, but he had forced himself not to move from his spot. When Hadrian arrived he told him to get Tom and tell him Alex was waking.

The boy ran off quickly, but not before Harry saw the happiness in his eyes. Harry smirked to himself; Hadrian liked Alex, even if he didn't want to admit it. As soon as the boy had left Harry dragged himself to the bed. He stumbled a few times but when he got to it he carefully got in and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Harry sighed opening his eyes to the feeling of the tiny body in his arms squirming, and looked down.

"Good morning." He grumbled to Alex who was trying to escape his hold on him.

"Morning dad, can I get up now?" Harry shrugged pulling him closer.

"I don't know yet. How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine now, and really bored. You've been asleep and holding me for an entire day now." Harry snorted moving his hand to Alex's side.

"Is that so?" Alex nodded.

"Yes it is. And I really want to go pl-." His words were cut off by laughter as Harry started tickling him.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Harry said tickling him harder.

"D-d-da-ad. S-stop." Alex's laughter was heard all through the manor which is why three people were running through his bedroom door a few minutes after. Harry looked up pausing for a second. When he noticed who it was he continued tickling his son. Tom chuckled walking over.

"Harry let the poor boy go." When Harry pouted up at Tom he was just rewarded with a kiss. Harry smirked and stopped tickling Alex, who took the opportunity to run and hid behind Hadrian and Charlie.

Harry just wrapped his arms around Tom and pulled him closer kissing him deeply. Charlie let out a cough getting their attention. Harry looked over and paused. Charlie had bandages around his ribs and his face was covered in bruises, and a cast on his nose, Harry winced.

"Sorry." He said softly, Charlie only shrugged.

"Not your fault. I probably would have done the same thing." Harry nodded slowly before stretching and hearing his arms pop he dropped them sighing. He wrapped them back around Tom as he stood up and pulled him to his chest.

"You boys go ahead and play, I'm going to take Harry to our room and…talk with him about what he's missed these last few days." Tom said looking Charlie in the eyes who nodded blushing lightly.

"But nothing's been happening the last few days." Hadrian whined.

"Just because you don't see anything happening doesn't mean things aren't happening." Charlie said ushering the two into the room as Harry and Tom left, shutting the door behind them.


	27. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

****A/N Sorry for the late update I was hit by an annoying spell called writer's block.****

Tom took Harry into their room quickly and shut the door. Harry walked to the bed and sat down heavily before looking up at Tom. Tom slowly walked over and crawled onto the bed then over to Harry.

"You had me worried." He said laying his head in Harry's lap and nuzzling his thigh.

"I did, did I?" Tom nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Tom. But Alex is my son and when I heard him getting hurt it just snapped something in my brain. I just wanted to hurt whoever tried hurting him." Harry's hand moved to Tom's stomach and he rubbed it gently. "I think when our own little one is born I might get even worse. It scares me to think what might happen to it, or what if I'm not strong enough to protect it."

"Harry, you are plenty strong enough to protect our child."

"I couldn't protect Alex."

"No one could have known that was going to happen Harry." Harry just looked to the floor shaking his head. Tom sat up and threw a leg over his legs and straddled his hips while grabbing Harry's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Harry there was nothing you could have done. If there was, I would have told you about it before we even left this room. Now stop sulking about it and make up for the last week." Harry blinked looking at Tom confused.

"Week? We just had sex three days ago." Tom shook his head.

"That doesn't count. It was short, quick, and hurried."

"You're repeating yourself."

"Harry James Potter, either you fuck me right now or I swear I will find some-MMPH." Tom was cut off mid-rant as Harry's lips covered his own.

Soon enough a tongue was thrust into his mouth staking its claim. Tom's eyes drifted closed as he easily surrendered to this man he loved without much thought to it. It had been so long since he tasted Harry in his mouth and he almost whimpered with want. As it was he let out a quiet needy moan while grinding down against Harry's cock.

He was quickly flipped onto his back but held Harry's mouth to his with his hands gripping his hair not wanting to let him go yet. Harry growled biting his lower lip and bringing out a loud moan from the delectable man under him. He tried again to pull away and grunted as the hands just pulled him back pressing their lips together harder.

Harry gave up and just started ravishing the man's mouth while rubbing his hands over the small, but strong, body. He growled wanting to feel the flesh not just the clothes and with several ripping noises filling the air and joining the moans Harry soon had both of them completely naked. Never once parting their lips. Soon Tom's hands relaxed and Harry pulled back looking down at the man while whispering a spell and making Tom shiver in anticipation. Pulling his legs apart Harry slowly circled Tom's tight puckered hole with a finger.

"Tell me Tom. Did you pleasure yourself while I was gone?" Tom whimpered pressing down trying to get the teasing digit to enter him. Harry just chuckled. "Answer me Tommy."

"Tom shivered shaking his head. "No Harry, never without you." Harry looked into the glazed eyes and smiled pressing his finger harder causing a moan to come from Tom's lips.

"So sensitive, Tommy. I wonder, would you cum from a finger fuck?" Tom moaned louder his back bowing as Harry very slowly pushed his finger into the willing body before him. _$Ssso tight Tommy.$ _Tom gasped as precum started beading on his tip. _$Tell me Tommy. Did you pleasssure yourssself while I wasss unconcioussss?$_ Tom moaned louder pushing down on the finger wanting more so badly.

"N-no Harry. Please…I want you…So badly." Harry chuckled at Tom's begging between moans and slowly added another finger. Tom moaned louder rocking his hips trying to ride the large fingers inside him, and groaned when it didn't work. _What the Hell did Harry do? I'm going to kill him if he doesn't-._ All thoughts stopped as his back bowed sharply and he screamed in pleasure releasing over his chest as Harry's fingers rubbed that sweet little spot inside of him.

"So soon Tom?" Harry's voice drifted into his fogged mind as he slowly came down from the largest orgasm he has had in almost a week. He was panting hard and had just cum from Harry's fingers in him. Looking down at Harry's face he moaned and clenched around the fingers already getting hard again. Harry chuckled delightedly. "My, my someone seems to be enjoying himself."

Tom just bucked down onto Harry's fingers. _Why aren't they moving?_ Was all he could think as he tried desperately to rub them against that wonderful little spot, still they did not move and inch. Tom groaned loudly reaching down and starting to rub himself as Harry watched. _If he won't do it I will._ Were his thoughts up until his hands flew from his cock and he yelped as if he had just been shocked.

Harry smirked as wide horrified eyes looked up at him. He kissed the mouth roughly thrusting his tongue in happily as the man let out a moan and rubbed up against him. He knew Tom was getting desperate for him, but he just looked so damn hot lying on his back, legs sprawled and Harry's fingers in his ass as he writhed trying to get them to move. When he started to stroke himself and looked to Harry, Harry almost released at the sight. So he made Tom stop, by tying his hands above his head.

Harry teased his lover with a third finger bringing forth a whimper from the man's lips. Harry chuckled, Tom probably didn't even notice. Slowly sliding the digit in Harry slowly started moving all three digits, while watching Tom writhe on the bed moaning loudly and thrusting his hips desperately looking for release. With a smirk Harry's left hand ran a single digit up the underside of the cock before him. The effect was immediate as Tom was cumming again. Harry watched his back arch and his body shake with pleasure. Still Harry's fingers moved slowly. Thrusting in and out and once in a while stroking the little button within the man bringing forth moans that got louder as they moved.

Harry barely kept himself from just plunging into the body under him. He had so much to make up for and was certain to do his best with it. Slowly bending down Harry flicked his tongue over Tom's slit licking at the precum mixed with Tom's delicious seed. Tom's moans only got louder as Harry wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked hard.

Tom could barely contain himself anymore. When Harry started moving his fingers he just wanted them to go faster and faster, when they didn't speed up he heard himself whimper, but didn't care. When he felt a finger touch his cock he got lost in another bout of bliss. When he started coming down he realized the fingers were still moving preventing him from settling and soon he was feeling another orgasm coming.

He was pretty sure he was going to die by the end of this. His body wasn't meant for this kind of thing, he was pretty sure. When he felt a tongue lick over his slit he almost blew his load right there. When the mouth took him in and sucked hard it took all his strength not to. When it deep throated him and growled in lust, he lost the battle. He came hard with a cry of pleasure, shooting his load down Harry's throat and moaning as he felt the throat swallowing it down.

Tom was panting hard as Harry slowly released his cock from his mouth and fingers from the clenching hole. Slowly lifting the legs Harry eased himself into his lover earning a low drawn out moan. Holding himself still Harry watched as Tom wriggled around trying desperately to move on his cock. Thanks to his spell and Harry's hands he was unable to. Harry smirked remembering the spell. **Movendo Inutilemque**, it was a nifty little spell that made the person hit able to move but unable to at the same time.

Harry slowly pulled out before sliding back in making sure **not** to hit Tom's sweet spot. Tom was squirming desperately trying to get Harry to just brush against it. Harry took pity and wrapped a hand around the straining erection between them earning a keening noise from Tom who tried thrusting into the hand, but found himself unable to. Hearing the desperate whimpering cry Harry smiled and slowly stroked his Tom.

_$Cum for me Tommy.$_ Tom yelled out yet again releasing hard. This time it all went into Harry's hand as he cupped it over the head at the first signs. Pulling his hand away he watched the shiny liquid dripping down his hands. Looking down at Tom he saw his hooded eyes watching him from a pink tinted sweat glistened face. Keeping his eyes locked on Tom he slowly started to lick his hand clean.

Tom moaned getting hard again just watching Harry. _$Pleassse Harry. Move in me. I want to feel you ssso badly.$_

Harry almost released hearing Tom begging him with hisses, that delectable little tongue sticking out at certain points to accent a hiss or two. He leant down capturing it in his mouth sucking gently before following it into Tom's mouth with his own tongue. Slowly he began thrusting his hips, Tom moaning into his mouth. Harry could feel him straining to keep from releasing yet again and chuckled into the gasping mouth.

"Don't hold back Tommy. I want you to release. I want you to feel good. Most of all I want you to be mine." Tom released hard arching his body into Harry's.

Harry smiled feeling the warm liquid hit his stomach before cooling and sticking to him. Tom had the cutest blush on his face and Harry just knew he was barely conscious. Tom would sleep so easily tonight. Harry smiled to himself as he bent his head and licked at a cum soaked nipple. He'd have to clean Tom before allowing him to sleep. His eyes shone happily at the thought. Maybe they should start a bath now.

Harry slowly withdrew his cock to Tom's groan of protest. He may be tired but he was still upset Harry had yet to release even once, he lost count of how many times Harry made him. Tom couldn't move a muscle as Harry picked him up and carried him into the bathroom towards the large bath.

Tom moaned as he felt his muscles sinking into the warm water. Harry's hands started stroking him slowly under the water. Soon they were replaced by a warm wash cloth and Tom moaned at the loss and at the feel of the fabric across his skin. He felt so sensitive right now, it was embarrassing. And yet he didn't feel all that embarrassed, after all it was only Harry in here with him, and he had seen Tom much worse.

Tom moaned louder as Harry's hand encircled his cock his the wash cloth and started stroking it. Right before he was about to release yet again, however, it was moved away and he was gently rolled over. Tom groaned trying to rub his cock against Harry's while Harry just sat there rubbing circles into his back with the wash cloth. Tom whimpered looking up at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Master, please." Tom gasped as Harry was suddenly in him thrusting hard with him bent over the side of the tub. Tom moaned loudly. The moan turned into a groan when Harry pulled out quickly and moved away breathing hard.

Tom whimpered and wiggled his ass in front of Harry hoping to get him back in. Instead he felt the wash cloth on his cheeks circling over them slowly. Tom moaned eyes drifting shut at the slow motions. The cloth brushed over his anxious hole and he moaned gently, it paused. _Good sign._ Tom thought before he felt a finger pushing the wash cloth into him. He shivered hard at the rough feel inside him. _How can something so smooth feel so rough?_ Tom thought to himself as the finger started circling around making him whimper as the cloth cleaned him inside.

Harry watched Tom clutching the side of the bath. When he had called him master he had lost himself for a moment. He debated casting a **Silencio**, but that would have stopped the moans too. He hadn't really been thinking when he started cleaning Tom's ass he just wanted to touch him more but couldn't trust himself enough to touch his bare skin, and all he had was the wash cloth. Tom seemed to like it though, so Harry started pushing it deeper inside earning a low moan from the man.

Harry pulled out his fingers and looked down at the only part of the wash cloth hanging out of Tom's ass, the corner. Slowly he grabbed it and tugged gently. Tom let out a high pitched moan and wiggled his hips. Harry smirked and slowly pulled the corner a little harder. Tom moaned louder. Harry's smile broadened as he grabbed the corner firmly and pulled the cloth out in one smooth quick motion. Tom's head went back and his eyes rolled with his release. Harry held him around the waist smiling into the man's back as he came down from his pleasure high.

_$Did you enjoy yourssself Tommy?$_ The hissed words had the desireable effect of making Tom groan and get hard again.

"You're such a bastard Harry." Harry chuckled.

"My parents were happily married thank you very much." Tom groaned unable to respond as Harry's hand started stroking him quickly. Just as Tom thought he was going to burst the hand was removed taking a whine of disappointment with it.

Just as Tom was going to turn and yell at Harry for stopping a cock was thrust into him making him scream as he released hard into the dirty bath water. He felt every muscle in his body turn to putty, even the tiny ones that never relax, and the cock slip from him with a whine.

Harry chuckled while picking Tom up and grabbing a towel heading back to the bedroom. Harry laid Tom out on the bed and slowly started drying him. He purposely avoided certain areas but came close enough to make Tom whine and whimper for the contact.

"Ha-hah-Harry." Tom was moaning at the feel of the warm fluffy towel on his skin, barely able to think let alone form sentences. "P-please."

Harry smiled before finally wrapping the towel around the hard length and rubbing it through the towel. Tom was moaning louder head thrashing around. Harry smiled and waved his hand Tom hands and feet spreading and chains holding them sprawled at the posts. Tom didn't even notice he was so caught up in what Harry was doing with the towel. It was so warm, and soft, and fluffy, and…perfect. Not to mention the way Harry was moving his hand. Tom moaned louder releasing into the towel and panting hard as his body collapsed onto the bed.

He blinked groggily watching Harry move away as blackness started encroaching on his vision. He felt so tired, but Harry still hadn't released yet. How could the man have such self-restraint? It was maddening. Here he was trying everything he knew and Harry would just keep getting him off. Tom's thoughts stopped abruptly as he passed out on the bed.


	28. Tom's Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

****A/N: I'd like to thank everyone reviewing. This is the first time I've written anything and the wonderful feedback has been helping me a lot with the continuation of my story as well as the progress. I hope to hear more from you, keep up the reviews. Thank you all.****_ Black Kitsune_****.****

Harry sighed watching Tom. It took long enough. He threw the towel to the corner of the room and stretched. He loved Tom really, but the man made it so hard to just please him. Harry walked into the bathroom and got rid of the filthy bathwater, then proceeded to shower since he couldn't with Tom moaning so wantonly right in front of him. Harry moaned as he thought of Tom and started stroking himself. It wasn't long until he was releasing hard into the shower cutting the moan in his throat. He didn't put up any silencing wards and if Tom woke up and heard him Harry would be in the shits right now.

Harry sighed finishing his shower. He wished he could have had Tom right now, but he just couldn't bring himself to take him. Sure it would be so easy and Tom would be willing enough, but every time he tried he would think of how he hurt Tom. Harry knew he was forgiven by Tom, but he couldn't forgive himself for what he did, Tom deserved better.

Walking out Harry looked at Tom sleeping on the bed. He felt himself get hard again almost instantly and wanted to curse when Tom let out a groan and his head turned in Harry's direction. He glared down at his crotch as he went to find something to put on. Hearing a pained yelp and fearful whimper from the bed, however, stopped him in the middle of looking and he ran out to look around for any danger still naked and hard as a rock. Tom looked up at him from the bed tugging at the chains tears in his eyes and bottom lip starting to quiver. Harry swallowed. _Shit_.

Tom groaned as he felt himself coming back to the world of the waking. His head felt like one giant cloud. One giant **thunder** cloud. He kept his eyes shut thinking of what exactly had happened. He sat up with a jolt, or tried out. He let out a loud yelp as his shoulder was yanked by his movement and the chain. He looked around and tried moving his arms and legs. He started to panic. Harry never left him chained to the bed. He let out a whimper tears building in eyes.

He looked over at Harry as he bolted out of the closet eyes looking for any signs of danger. When he saw his erection he was thought of how Harry had rejected him while pleasuring him and felt his bottom lip quaking. When he realized where Harry had just came out of he felt the dam behind his eyes breaking and he started to cry.

Harry ran to Tom as instinct overrode his human side. His mate was crying. He was on top of Tom nuzzling his neck and kissing his tears before he even knew what he was doing. Tom whined trying to lift his legs and Harry easily slid between them letting them sit on his hips.

"What's wrong Tom-tom?" Tom just sniffed and whimpered leaning up. Harry kissed him hard and moaned when Tom pressed back against him.

"Harry, please." Harry paused a minute as his mind finally caught up.

"Tom, no. You need to rest." Tom just locked his legs and brought Harry closer.

"Please master?" Harry gripped the bed hard.

"No Tom. Please sleep." Tom frowned. He didn't think Harry would still be able to resist so much.

"Fine." Harry blinked and looked down at Tom. He suddenly felt like he should be terrified.

"Tom-tom?" Tom's eyes shone for a second before Harry's world went dark.

When Harry came to he groaned and looked around and assessed the situation. It was dark, he was chained to the bed naked, and Tom was nowhere in sight. Harry took a deep breath and tried breaking the chains. He frowned when it didn't work.

He tried again. Nothing.

Harder. No budge.

Harry closed his eyes and reached for his magic. They flew open seconds later when he couldn't reach it.

"You've been bad Harry." The voice sent chills down his spine and Harry looked in the direction right at Tom standing naked at the end of the bed. "That was very mean of you."

"Tom-tom? What's going on? Why can't I use my magic?" Tom smiled crawling onto the bed and over Harry. Harry swallowed as his erection just got harder. Tom smiled at it.

"You've been bad Harry," Tom repeated. "This is your punishment. And you can thank the chains for holding your magic. I had to bring them up from the prison cells. They're designed to feed off the magic of the person chained by them and add it to their strength. The stronger the magic, the stronger the chain. Quite handy really." Harry swallowed hard looking at Tom.

"Let me up Tom-tom." Tom just smiled and ground his hips against Harry's rubbing their erections together.

"You have to be punished still Harry." Tom lifted his hand and showed Harry a small metal ring. "Since you don't want to release so badly. I'll help you." Harry's eyes widened as Tom slipped the cock ring on him.

"T-Tom think about this." Tom just smirked at Harry and got up on his knees.

"What's left to think about? I'm going to do to you what you did to me. Only reversed."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance as a moan was ripped from his throat and Tom lowered himself onto his cock. Harry tried bucking, but his eyes widened when he couldn't. Tom smiled at him.

"I see you've noticed. Let's see how you like that spell of yours Harry." _$Massster.$_

Harry growled deep in his chest and bucked his hips wildly to no avail. He just couldn't move, and the more he pulled on the chains the stronger he felt them get. Tom smiled down at him coming to a stop at his base.

"Does my poor master want to move?" Harry groaned louder the muscles in his arms straining to break free to slam into the man above him. Tom chuckled starting to lift off again. Harry groaned louder shutting his eyes and letting his head roll back.

Tom licked his lips watching Harry. He looked so divine like this; muscles straining against the chains holding him down, eyes crazed with lust, passion, and desire, and most importantly being at the mercy of Tom's whims. Tom moaned watching him. He started riding the wonderfully thick cock harder and faster. Harry would be begging him to let him cum by the end of this; Tom would make sure of it.

Harry felt his mind slipping as Tom started picking up speed. This was not good, but what did he expect would happen? Nothing? Tom wouldn't do nothing after something like that.

Harry's thoughts were cut short by Tom's muscles clamping down around him. Harry moaned desperately trying to slam into the tight heat around him. He groaned loudly feeling his balls gaining pressure. _Damn cock ring_. Was the only coherent thought going through his mind. Soon enough he felt Tom releasing hard over his chest. He opened his mouth and let it land on his mouth happily swallowing his lover's seed down. Tom smiled and dipped a finger in the pool on Harry's chest before licking it off making Harry's eyes go unfocused in pure lust.

_$Do you want me to lick it off massster?$_

Harry moaned louder trying to buck his hips while Tom just chuckled grinding down on his crotch keeping his cock completely sealed in his ass. Tom slowly bent forward and started licking his own cum off of Harry's chest, cleaning it slowly with his tongue. Harry's breath started coming out in short pants as his body stilled and he watched the small man on him. Tom sat back up on Harry's cock and started once again to ride the man.

"Tell me Harry. Why didn't you want to fuck me earlier?" Harry moaned at just the sound of Tom's voice. The moan turned into a growl of disapproval as Tom stopped mid thrust. "Tell me Harry."

"Tom." Harry whined out trying to buck into the man desperate for release.

"You know what to do to get me to move Harry." Harry whined and looked to Tom desperately. _Good._ Tom thought. "Why Harry?"

"I don't want to hurt you Tom." Tom slid down Harry's cock and stopped making the poor man groan. "Toooom." Harry whined loudly.

"Explain Harry." Harry shook his head groaning.

"I don't want to hurt Tom. I've already hurt him too much." Harry was being honest with him in his lust filled mind. Tom knew it, but the words saddened him. He realized just then how much Harry truly blamed himself over what had happened.

"Harry. Listen to me." Harry whimpered at the voice turning to look at Tom desperately wanting him to move so bad, wanting to release so badly. "You have not hurt me. You will never hurt me unless you mean to." At those words Harry's reaction showed complete chaos. Tom was glad for the chains and spells.

"Harry never hurt Tom, never!" Harry started shouting at Tom his eyes glazed and not truly seeing who he was yelling at.

"Shh, calm down Harry. I'm not saying you would. I'm saying I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Harry slowly settled. Tom looked at the bed posts hearing them creak. He swallowed hard. The chains may not break but the bed definitely would. He'd have to finish faster than he had hoped. "Harry listen to me ok?"

Harry nodded whimpering. "Harry no hurt Tom." Harry's mind was completely gone. Tom smiled shaking his head. He sounded so primal, it was kind of hot. "Harry love Tom." Tom stopped and looked at Harry before smiling gently at the words.

"Tom love Harry." Tom smiled at the grin on Harry's face. "Harry you need to let go of that incident. I know you didn't mean anything by it and really you didn't hurt me. You need to forgive yourself. Ok?" Harry looked up at Tom for a second.

"Ok." His reply was short but Tom knew it was true and smiled.

"Good boy." Tom started riding Harry harder and faster moaning. When he got close to release he saw Harry's face contorted in pain trying desperately to find release. Tom moaned louder snapping his fingers as he came on Harry's chest yet again. He moaned louder feeling Harry explode deep inside him as he settled onto his hilt and stayed for the ride.

He smiled down at Harry as his eyes started to slide shut even as he smiled up at Tom. Tom sighed looking at the four posts. They were almost completely broken from Harry fighting the chains. He slowly slid off of Harry careful not to wake him and walked over to examine one. The chain had cut three quarters of the way through and the post had started to splinter. He looked to the others. They weren't much better, in fact two of them were worse and the last one looked ready to fall over and onto the floor.

He had to look into getting a stronger bed, this was too fun to keep from doing again, but he didn't want to have to get a new bed every time. Maybe a metal frame? Stainless steel? Or maybe he could find one magically strengthened?

Tom shrugged and waved his hand banishing the chains to the back of his closet in a small black box. Harry didn't need to know about it just yet, he may want to play more and they had a lot of work to do still. Hopefully they could bring down Dumbles before Christmas. Tom sighed, he had so many plans going into effect at the beginning of the school year and Harry hadn't a clue about a single one. Tom wanted to keep it that way but knew it would be better for all if he told Harry. Tom nuzzled up against Harry's bare body smiling as arms wrapped around him.

It could wait until tomorrow, right now he needed sleep. He was exhausted.


	29. Charlie's Conclusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Harry woke up feeling more content and satisfied than he had in a long time. He let a grin spread on his face as he brought Tom closer to him and felt the smaller man moan and cuddle into his embrace in sleep. Harry sighed and was just about to rejoin him when a knock came from the door and he frowned.

Harry opened one eye slowly and looked down at the love of his life. Harry learned long ago he didn't actually know anything about love, but he figured this was more than he'd ever feel for anyone else. He loved Alex and the baby growing inside of his Tom, but that was more of a fatherly love than anything.

Harry carefully slipped from the bed and covered Tom with the blankets while summoning a black silk robe onto his body to cover it for the person who was knocking yet again. He frowned when the knocking got louder and Tom groaned. He opened the door with narrowed eyes.

"Quiet or you'll wake him up." Harry hissed out. He stepped out of the room and shut the door before turning to face Charlie.

"Sorry, but I had to speak with you." Charlie looked down at Harry's feet as Harry crossed his arms.

"Well? What is it then?" Charlie took a deep breath before smiling at Harry.

"We don't have to sue anybody." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want me getting my money and books back?" Charlie chuckled shaking his head.

"Not what I said. We don't _have_ to to sue anybody. Your belongings and money were given away without your consent. We simply have to go to Gringotts and tell them that. They'll look into it and anything that has been taken from you that you haven't personally taken will be returned plus compensation from all parties. Including Gringotts for allowing somebody else to even touch your money."

"But Dumbleass was my magical guardian. Wouldn't he speak against it?" Charlie shook his head.

"Because of certain ancient laws it's actually become illegal for magical guardians to even look at the money of the child they are in charge of. They have a separate account that gets a certain allowance for raising the child. That way they can't steal all of it from said heir or heiress." Harry nodded eyes shining dangerously.

"I think I like you. Want to reconsider working for me?" Charlie laughed shaking his head.

"No thank you. I still want to help out other families in trouble." Harry sighed letting his head drop.

"Too bad, it would have made things so much easier." Charlie shrugged and laughed yet again. "So, why don't you set it up with Gringotts, and I'll go wake Tom up."

Charlie nodded seeing a sparkle in Harry's eyes and a shiver ran up his spine. When Harry re-entered the room he shook his head. Living with a Dominant sure got difficult. He walked back to his room slowly head held high. He had a letter to get started on.


	30. What Is That Thing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

_Harry's POV_

I smiled watching Tom from the doorway eyes half closed. Tom was moaning on the bed smelling my pillow and stroking himself.

"Good morning." Tom jolted up blushing a wonderful shade of pink at seeing me watching him.

"Good morning." He squeaked out dropping his head and looking at his hands now covering his erection. I slowly moved closer fighting to keep the smirk off my face.

"You seemed to have been enjoying yourself. What were you thinking of?"

I watched his mouth open to respond while looking up at me and just stopping. I watched as his eyes glazed over and he instinctively tightened his grip on his ever growing erection, I smirked to myself. I couldn't blame him, as soon as I had seen him I let my robe fall open showing the world my hard length. I watched his eyes as they followed its movements and chuckled when he licked his lips slowly.

"See something you want?" I stopped at the end of the bed and went to lean against the pole when his head shot up.

"Don't lean against that." I paused and looked at the post. My eyes widened when they took in the damage done to it.

"What happened?" I asked as I slowly ran my hand over the deep damage done to the poor post.

"You," I looked at Tom and raised an eyebrow.

"From last night?" Tom nodded.

"The chains almost tore through them because of you fighting them so much. I have to admit it was pretty hot." I smirked and looked to Tom who gulped.

He could probably see them glimmer in my eyes as I thought of what I could do to him with those chains. I felt myself getting harder and took a step closer to him growling deep in my chest. Tom looked like he wouldn't mind too much. I felt my mouth pull into a smile and blinked when Tom disappeared. My eyes narrowed and I spun in my spot looking over the room for my prey.

"Come out Tom. I won't hurt you…much." I flicked my hand and brought wards up around the room so no one could get in or out. Excluding myself and the bathroom of course. I didn't want Tom sneaking into the closet though. It would be counterproductive if he got dressed now. I turned my head hearing something behind me, then whipped back when the bathroom door slammed shut. I smirked to myself watching the door. I knew he'd run in there it was the only place to hide, I made sure of it. I was just a little surprised he took the bait. Slowly I walked to the door and tapped lightly.

"Tommy, open up." I heard him yell no and my smile broadened. "Okay, but don't say I didn't try." I put several locking charms on the door and warded it shut. It wasn't long before he was yelling, banging, and even scratching at the door. I laughed merrily and just waited. It got quiet for a little bit before he got louder. I smirked as it stopped suddenly and slowly opened the door.

_Tom's POV_

When I saw that glint in Harry's eyes I knew he was going to try something, so I ran. When I felt the wards go up I wasn't really thinking. I made something on the other side of the room fall to get his attention away from the bathroom before he could seal it off too. When he turned around I ran in and slammed the door shut and locked it.

I knew I did something wrong when he didn't attack the door. He knocked. I gulped when he told me to open the door and shook my head, realizing he couldn't see me I yelled back instead.

"No." I swallowed harder feeling locking charms and other wards going up. _Shit. He __**was**__ planning something_. I started pounding at the door trying to get out.

"HARRY LET ME OUT!" I swear I heard him laughing. I started clawing at the door but not even a scratch appeared. _What is he planning?_ I looked around before I stopped, and gasped hard. _This is not happening._ There was a giant black blob in the middle of my bathroom. How I didn't notice it before is beyond me. Then I realized it was slowly moving closer to me. I turned and started attacking the door harder screaming for Harry to let me out. His laughter just got louder. I felt the thing right behind me and only got louder before a tentacle wrapped around me and started dragging me towards the thing.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Harry walked in smiling down at Tom as the black blob slowly pulled him in.

"Just relax Tom. It will feel better."

A glare was his only reply as the blob had already covered his mouth and upper torso. It was slowly working its way down his legs. I walked over and carefully stroked his hair lovingly.

"It'll be over before you know it and you'll feel even better than you do now. Trust me." Tom's eyes widened as his legs were soon covered and it started over his head. "Don't worry Tom. I won't let anything harm you." I watched his eyes as they were the last to be covered. I smiled as soon moans were coming from the blob.

I had found it in my fourth year while researching for the tournament. It was hidden away in a part of the castle no one used anymore. When he touched it, it had started to cover his skin. He knew exactly what Tom was feeling right now. It was amazing. He came to think of the room as an old sex education room when he had found multiple books on witch and wizard pregnancies, that was how he knew how to ensure Tom would get pregnant. He wasn't sure what the blob was used for in the class, but he figured Tom could use it if he was ever gone for so long again. Harry listened as the moans turned into muffled screams of pleasure. He stroked his cock eyes glazing over as he listened to his Tom's pleasure.

When it all died down he saw the blob slowly releasing Tom and moving away. Tom was gasping for air to calm his racing heart. _That was simply amazing._ Was his only thought as he looked up and saw Harry stroking himself and watching Tom with lust in his eyes. Tom slowly stood up and moved to Harry. He smirked when he got to him and threw him down into the blob.

"See how you like it." Tom's smile slowly turned into a frown when he just saw Harry smirking and standing in the blob as it started to cover him.

"I'll make sure we both do Tom." Harry said starting forward as soon as the blob was around his legs. He had hoped Tom would do something like this. Now he could test out his theory about it.

Tom ran into the bedroom and started pounding on the door trying to get out. He yelped when another tentacle wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the bed. Soon enough Harry was on top of him kissing him deeply and making him moan. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist keening under the attention.

He moaned loudly as Harry slowly pushed into him and gasped louder as the black thing started covering him as well as Harry. It felt like millions of tiny vibrators were moving on his body and with Harry inside him with the black over him he could feel it inside and out. It wasn't long before they were both covered and moaning lost in pleasure. Tom wasn't sure if Harry was actually thrusting or f it just felt like he was because he felt the sliding but he never felt anything moving except the vibrations from the blackness. He moaned louder as he felt his release, the blackness milking it out of him. He panted hard feeling Harry filling him with his seed before the blackness started pulling away from him.

"Wow." Harry nodded as he kissed Tom hard. Tom frowned looking down as the blackness slowly moved off of Harry. He smiled up at Harry. "Where did you get that thing from?"

"Hogwarts. I found it in an old abandoned classroom." Tom frowned watching it disappear.

"Why haven't I seen it before?" Harry turned around and showed Tom a tattoo of a black dragon on his back wings spread as if ready to fly out of his back. "It's beautiful Harry, but it doesn't explain that blob."

"Tom you have a brain I know you do. I just wish you would use it sometimes." That earned him a smack on the back of the head and a stinging hex to his back end. Harry yelped rubbing his ass. "The dragon is the blob." Tom blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about the hexes," Harry just laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I probably would have done the same." Harry held Tom close. "I got it in fourth year, right before the first test with the dragon. It helped a lot, I think that's why it took the form of a dragon on my back." Tom nodded tiredly. "Oh and Charlie's writing Gringotts. Turns out we won't have to sure anybody after all." Tom looked up blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Ancient laws that still apply to today that he can worm his way through to get everything back, plus some compensation from Gringotts themselves."

"Wow, Gringotts never compensates. And when they have to they get really mad at what, or who, ever is making them compensate. In this case I would not like to be Dumbledore."

"I don't want to be Dumbledore in any scenario." Tom laughed and nodded agreeing with Harry as they snuggled closer in each others arms and just laid there for the rest of the day.


	31. Death Eaters, Meet Alex

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Harry woke up smiling that night and frowned when he realized Tom was gone. He slowly stood up and saw his mask on the side table with a note in Tom's writing.

Raven,

I am at the meeting right now. I didn't wake you because you looked so peaceful in your sleep and I didn't want to get held up.

Join us when you can.

Your love forever,

Tom

Harry smiled at the note; Tom's handwriting was so elegant and graceful. He sighed standing and stretching. He went into the closet and slowly got dressed. When he came back out he grabbed the mask and slipped it on heading towards Alex's room. He popped his head in and saw Alex look up and smile.

"Just wanted to make sure you're here. There's a meeting tonight and I don't want you leaving this room." Alex nodded.

"I know Dad. I learned my lesson last time." Harry paused a second.

"Actually get up. I'm taking you down with me." Alex blinked up at him, but hurried to comply.

"But Papa said he didn't want them knowing about me yet."

"Well, now they do after last time and I won't have them attacking my son again. So I'm going to introduce you to them and make sure they know the consequences for hurting you after this will make the last punishment seem merciful." Harry smiled and put a small mask over Alex's eyes, but Alex just looked confused. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get going."

Harry led Alex down to the meeting room quickly. When they got to the doors he scooped him up and easily carried him to the front of the room where Tom was, looking like Voldemort, and set him in the throne. He turned and narrowed his eyes at the men and women before him, not that they could see, but they could definitely feel. Tom just looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"After last time I figured I should introduce our Dark Prince and inform everyone that after today if any harm shall come to him the one responsible will wish they were Bellatrix." Harry heard a few people whimper, saw some gulp, and most every one of them go pale. Tom just nodded.

"Very well. How go the plans for this year Severus?" Severus Snape stepped forward bowing before his Lords and his new Prince.

"Exceptionally well my Lord. We are ready to begin at your word."

"Excellent." Tom replied feeling Harry's gaze upon him. He'd have some explaining to do when they got back to the room. The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch. Until the end when Tom was about to send them off and the door flew open.

"What the Hell? Why is Alex sitting up there?" Hadrian yelled walking into the room and past the gob smacked death eaters who only saw Harry Potter waltzing into the meeting heading for the front. No one raised a wand fearing something would happen if they cursed Potter like the other meeting with the boy now at the front of the room. And considering he knew their Prince's name, which they coincidentally forgot as soon as said thanks to Harry, they decided to instead part a path for him to walk to the front.

"Hello Harry, nice of you to join us." Tom said sighing. When had things gone so whacky for him? Oh yeah, when he brought home the real Harry Potter.

"Why is Al-." Harry cut him off with a **Silencio** earning himself a glare.

"The Dark Prince is here to be introduced to the death eaters so they won't stupidly attack him if they see him as they did last time. Which considering none of them attacked you this time, I'm inclined to believe they finally grew a brain between the lot of them." Hadrian tapped his foot crossing his arms as Harry finished speaking. When silence reined for a few minutes he gestured to himself and his inability to speak. Harry just shrugged canceling the spell.

"I'm taking him back to his room."

"Why bother? The meeting is over with now." Hadrian narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"You let him sit through an entire meeting? Are you nuts? He's too young for something like this."

"He had to be introduced sooner or later and after last time I'm more inclined to believe the sooner the better." Hadrian all out glared at Harry as the death eaters just looked on wanting to leave, but unable to since they hadn't been dismissed yet.

"Enough." Tom said stepping between the two. "Harry, since you decided to barge in here I guess it is safe to assume you are ready to be introduced to the death eaters?" Hadrian looked confused for a minute before he remembered exactly what was going on around him and he scratched the back of his head.

"Err, yeah I guess we could." Harry smirked under his mask watching Hadrian turn to the death eaters.

"My loyal followers. As you know I have had you searching for Harry Potter, about a week ago one of our search parties had found him and brought him to me. After a few agreements and persuasions he has given me his loyalty and has become an ally against the forces of light. You will treat him with the same respect you shall treat myself, Lord Raven, and the Dark Prince. You will not tell a soul outside this room of any of this, and even when telling them you will make sure you can not be overheard even by magical means. Raven will be in charge of any punishments for those who let their tongues walk loosely." When a few people fidgeted Harry narrowed his gaze and held them to their spots with his magic subtly so no one else would notice. "Dismissed." Several cracks were heard as the majority of death eaters vanished. Tom raised an eyebrow at the ones remaining. "What is it?" He noticed it was at least one man from every group in his ranks.

"Harry take the Prince to his room." Harry's voice rang out ice cold throughout the room. Hadrian quickly grabbed up Alex and almost flew out of the room shutting the door solidly behind him. Tom looked to Harry confused.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Drop your glamour Tom." Harry said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the man. The death eaters were pulled forward with every step until they were all in a neat line in front of the two powerful wizards. Several of the men gulped realizing the same thing.

Every one of them worked for Dumbledore.


	32. Loyalties

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

"Harry James Potter. What is going on?" Tom glared at the man holding him as his glamours dropped. The men in front of him gasped looking between the two wizards.

"These men work for Dumblecock."

Tom gasped at Harry before glaring at the men before him. Before he could do anything though, Harry was running his hands through his hair and scratching his head. It felt so good Tom just melted smiling happily and leaning back into the touch. When the men gasped at them and that wonderful touching stopped he glared at them baring his teeth in a scowl that promised pain, and lots of it.

"Sit down Tom-tom." Harry said sternly leading Tom to the throne. Tom pouted up at him.

"I haven't gotten to torture one person since you arrived you know that?" Harry chuckled.

"I know. I'd let you torture more people if I knew what the effects would be on the baby." As he said it he stroked Tom's stomach gently making the man look down at it and rub it gently.

"I didn't even think about that." Harry nodded.

"Every spell a witch or wizard does while a child develops inside them effects the child differently. If I had my way you wouldn't be doing any magic but the lightest of spells." Tom glared at Harry, Harry laughed. "It would just be safer on the child. Now, what do you want me to do with the worms?" Harry asked standing and turning to the men.

"Well, thanks to you they all now know; who you really are, that you're my Dominant, probably one of the darkest wizards they will ever meet, oh and don't forget you telling them I'm pregnant." Harry smiled chuckling.

"I wasn't expecting to let them go any time soon, if at all." Harry waved his hand and their masks disappeared as they were forced to their knees. "We could obliviate them all." Tom shook his head.

"That won't solve anything but the information leak and Dumb-old-ass will know something's up." Harry thought for a second.

"We could give them to the other death eaters." Harry strode forward and stopped in front of the first in line, one Severus Snape. He lifted his foot and forced the man's face into the ground. "Who is your master?" Severus grit his teeth not wanting to reply. The foot pushed harder. "Who is your master?" Severus clenched his eyes shut unable to keep himself from answering honestly.

"Harry James Potter." Harry removed his foot and looked down at the man who was shaking before him. He hadn't expected that. Neither were the others judging by the looks. Tom's head just cocked to the side.

"Explain."

"Lily." It was all the explanation Harry really needed. He knew how the man felt about his mother, but he needed to hear the man say it.

"That's not a full explanation." Severus sighed shutting his eyes.

"I loved your mother more than my own life. I would have gone to Hell and back for her. When you were born I met with her secretly and she showed you to me. She made me promise to look after you as if you were my own and to keep you protected and safe. I failed my promises to her. She died and you were taken to your disgusting aunt's house. I had tried to get you out of there, but every time I got close Dumbledore would stop me and redirect me towards the school. When you started I wanted so badly to take you home at the end of the school year, but every time I moved to try I would wake up a week later with all the students gone and you back at that house. I had never felt so horrible.

"When you had run away I wanted to find you so badly before anyone else could. I wanted to take you home and keep you there, locked away from the world, so you could stay safe. When I first felt your presence here I didn't want to believe it. When Lucius and I barged into the room that first morning, it wasn't to inform our Lord of your disappearance. It was because we knew where you were and had gone to rescue you. When we opened the door and saw only the Dark Lord we panicked. We could still feel you in the room, but you were nowhere in sight. When we had the first meeting and you were standing at the front of the room I couldn't help but feel the relief of it fill me.

"I told Dumbledore nothing of what I had discovered; I stopped trusting the man when I first met him. When the Dark Lord went to the Potter's house I went to Dumbledore to see if he would help. Instead he tried to enslave me to himself. He was unsuccessful, but thought he had succeeded. He did not know my magic had already enslaved me to you. No slave can have two masters and I chose mine before you were even born." Harry smiled down at Snape nodding.

"Stand Snape." Harry waited precisely 5 seconds as Snape stood and kept his head bowed. "Stand on the stage behind Tom." Severus moved as soon as he had finished speaking. Harry moved to the next in line and shoved the man's head into the ground. "Who is your master?"

"D-Dumbledore." Harry kicked the man in the face, onto his back. He moved to the next when the man didn't move. The rest started shaking. Shoving her head down Harry repeated the question.

"The Dark Lord." Harry nodded and removed his foot. When she tried sitting up her eyes widened when she couldn't move.

It went on this way for the last 12 traitors. Harry was upset that only two of them were truly loyal to the Dark Lord; making a total of three loyal, and eleven traitors. Harry moved up to Tom and kissed him lovingly.

"What do you wish my love?" Tom sighed smiling up at Harry.

"I wish I could just kill them all, but Bumbles will realize something is up." Harry sucked on his neck a little.

"Snape." Severus' head looked up at Harry and he smiled happy he could finally start obeying his true master. "You have to go back." Severus' face fell so hard and fast Harry thought he would cry. _That would be new._ Harry watched the mask snap into place and Severus turn into the professor he had, had to deal with the last few years.

"As you wish."

"You'll have to be tortured first though. Make it look like you escaped on your own. I'm sure you can come up with a reason as to how all his spies were found out?" Severus nodded and Harry smiled. "Good. **Crucio**." Severus fell to the ground screaming loudly as his body started convulsing. Harry cast a few more spells cutting into the man at his feet before letting him loose. "You may go now Severus." With a crack a bleeding and shaking Severus Snape disappeared from the room.

Harry turned to the others grinning like a maniac.

"This is going to be fun."


	33. Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Severus Snape limped to the castle. He hurt, everywhere. He wanted to return to Harry, to watch over him, but he had sent him here. He wanted to go back and beg to send someone else, but he knew it would be pointless. No one was better for the job than he was. Years of being a double agent made him that way. Plus no one else was as trusted as he was and even under Veritaserum he would only admit Harry as his true master.

Severus fell against the door panting hard. Harry may have known his true loyalties, but he didn't skimp a bit on the torture. Severus was barely able to open the doors enough for him to slide in. Once he got in and didn't have the doors to support him anymore, he fell to the ground and just laid there gasping for breath. Hopefully he'd die before anyone found him. When he heard shoes on the floor coming his way all he could think was _damn_.

"Oh Merlin. Severus." It was McGonagall, _thank Morgana it isn't Dumbledore_. "Come on, let's get you to Pomfrey."

Severus groaned as McGonagall carefully helped him up and took him straight to the medical ward. Once there she started calling for Pomfrey while carefully laying Severus on a cot.

"Severus? What happened?" Pomfrey asked running in and casting spells rapidly. McGonagall shook her head.

"I have no idea. I'm going to go get Albus." McGonagall ran from the room like a bat out of Hades while Pomfrey continued casting her spells.

After about half an hour Severus was unconscious on a cot and Dumbledore finally walked through the door.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked looking to Pomfrey seeing Severus unconscious.

"How should I know? All I can tell you is he was hit with the **crutiatus** and a lot of other dark spells. Most of which I can't even believe he survived through."

Dumbledore nodded looking at Severus sadly. In his mind he was swearing enough to make a sailor cover his ears and blush. If his suspicions were correct than he had just lost his best spy. He could only hope only Severus was caught at this point. It didn't look good considering he hadn't heard from any of the others yet.

It took several hours before Severus showed any signs of waking. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he shut them tight again groaning once they registered the bright lights.

"Glad to see you're awake Severus." Severus sighed slowly opening his eyes and looking at Dumbledore standing at the foot of the bed.

"Headmaster." Severus tried sitting up but fell back into the bed weakly.

"It's ok Severus, you can stay laying down." Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Thank you asshole._ "What happened Severus? Pomfrey says you were hit with several dark curses." Severus sighed shutting his eyes tiredly.

"Raven." Dumbledore looked confused.

"Who?" Severus looked up at Dumbledore with hard eyes.

"Raven. He's the Dark Lord's right hand man. I told you about him remember? He found out about us. All of us." Dumbledore swore in his mind. "I don't know how he knew, but he was able to single all of us out. He got some followers loyal to the Dark Lord, but when he found out about them he let them go. The rest of us were punished as traitors. I managed to barely escape with my life. I'm guessing he wasn't at all pleased. I'm sorry Albus, I didn't know what else to do. I came here to tell you but when I got through the doors I felt so exhausted I just collapsed."

"It's fine my boy. Just concentrate on getting better now." Dumbledore gave him a grandfatherly smile eyes twinkling. Severus shut his eyes thankful he didn't have to look at the old man anymore. Dumbledore left Severus to rest and went to his office.

"This isn't looking good. Not at all." He looked to the instruments around his room. None of them were moving at all, they had stopped when that blasted boy ran from his relative's house. He sat in his chair and crossed his fingers in front of him, elbows resting on his desk. "I think it's time I found that blasted boy. Don't you Fawks?"

Dumbledore was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize his phoenix never responded, or even that he wasn't in the room since the old man had left.


	34. Punishments

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Torture. Proceed with caution.

Harry watched the skin peeling off of the fourth traitor smiling happily. Tom was watching him from the stage with the three 'loyal' followers who were thinking about betraying them. He had made sure to…**question**…them first. Now he was demonstrating what would happen if they did ever decide to betray them. Now they were on their knees in front of Tom unable to move. Tom told him he wasn't allowed to play with them until the others were dealt with. That didn't mean he was going to rush through though.

Harry watched the man in front of him collapse unconscious and frowned. He smiled pointing a finger at the man. "**Renovare**." The man woke up and started screaming again. Harry smiled looking at the other dead bodies then to the ones watching the proceedings. Harry could see the desire to live in their eyes, they're desperation to get away. He smirked at them and most of them shivered some even whimpered. He turned back to the man and started casting more spells increasing his screams tenfold.

Tom watched Harry torture the people in front of them. He was smiling wide with half lidded eyes. The way Harry moved was so graceful and deadly. Tom shifted yet again watching, he got a hard on when Harry started with the first traitor and he was on his sixth and Tom's cock just kept getting harder. He was about ready to make Harry take him in front of everyone. It took all his self control to stay seated. When the man started screaming louder Tom bit his lower lip and moaned softly. He cursed silently realizing Harry had just heard him. He had cut the spell.

The room was dead silent as Harry tilted his head as if listening. Tom licked his lips watching him carefully. Harry's smile broadened and he looked at the man with a dangerous glint in his eye. $**_Solvas Ossa_**_.$_ Tom moaned a little louder hearing the parseltongue. Unfortunately the man's screams weren't as loud as he had hoped they'd be and his moan was heard by almost everyone in the room. Harry was on him before he had stopped.

They kissed deeply tongues battling harshly for dominance. Harry won and slipped into his mouth staking a claim earning himself a moan. Harry soon let out an annoyed growl as he stried stripping Tom only for him to counter his every move.

"No Harry. There are people in the room." Harry sighed dropping his head to Tom's shoulder.

"Then stop being so sexy." Harry whined.

"Then stop being so hot." Harry smirked biting into Tom's neck making him moan.

"See? That right there? Unresistable." Harry started sucking at the spot making Tom's eyes close and a moan escape through parted lips. Harry reached down and palmed Tom's erection through his pants. Tom moaned louder bucking his hips into Harry's hands. "Come on Tommy. It'll be fun."

Tom looked at Harry opened his mouth to respond and was cut off as a loud trill sounded through the room. Harry let out a groan before turning around growling at the interruption. Glancing over the traitors he saw more signs of relief than anything else. Then he saw what made the noise. Fawks was perched right in front of him and Tom on one of the loyal's heads. Harry just blinked as Fawks let out another trill.

"Hello to you as well Fawks. What brings you here?" Harry straightened and Fawks flew over perching on his shoulder.

"Isn't that Bumbles' bird?" Harry nodded. Fawks trilled angrily.

"Not that he likes it though. Ever since my second year when I first met him he's been trying to get me to take him away from the school. I kept refusing because of my relatives."

"Well what's he doing here?" Tom asked glaring at the bird and crossing his arms. He wanted the bird to disappear so Harry could bend him over this throne and fuck him like no tomorrow. Forget the others in the room he just wanted Harry now. Tom's eyes narrowed watching Harry's hand stroking the bird instead of his cock.

"He says he got tired of the old fake's manipulations in the lives of others and wanted to help those who truly should lead." Tom just looked at Harry.

"He **says**? What, you can talk to birds now?" Harry shrugged.

"I can't talk to him in the conventional sense. It's more of I just know what he wants to tell me." Tom blinked.

"He's your familiar?" Harry shook his head.

"He's a friend, just a bird-friend." Harry chuckled scratching the back of his head at a loss for words.

"Can he leave?" Harry blinked at Tom, then slowly smirked.

"Why? Did you want something?" Tom blushed bright red looking away from Harry.

"N-no. You just have some more punishments to give out." Harry chuckled bending down to kiss him again as Fawks flew over examining the traitors with a trill.

"Oh? Is that right?" He asked playing with Tom's waistband. Tom turned bright pink. Harry slowly nibbled on Tom's ear stealing a moan from his throat. "Say you want it Tom-tom. Beg me for it in front of these traitors." Tom moaned pushing up to Harry as he pulled away. Tom let out a whimper.

"Please Harry?" Harry chuckled and shook his head licking down Tom's throat making the man moan louder.

"Louder Tom. I want them to hear you."

"Oh for Morgana's sake fuck me Harry." Tom nearly yelled into the silent room.

Harry growled turning the man over and ripping his pants down before burying himself in the tight ass presented to him. Tom let out a loud moan as Harry pushed his way into his waiting hole and hit his prostate dead on in the first thrust. It didn't take long before they were lost in their lust not caring about the horrified eyes watching them. Harry reached around and stroked Tom's leaking length while sucking on his neck nipping every once in a while.

"F-faster…ngh…p-please Harry." Tom let out a loud moan as Harry picked up speed. He never felt so dirty in his life. And he loved it. It didn't take long before he was releasing hard over his own throne and felt Harry spilling himself inside him.

Their breathing was heavy as they both slowly came down from their pleasure and Harry slid out of the abused hole. Tom whimpered at the loss, but slowly pulled his pants back up waving a hand and cleaning the area. He smiled up at Harry eyes half mast and clearly sated…for now.

Harry leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss before turning back to the rest of the traitors. Tom watched content leaning back in the throne as Fawks flew over and perched on the back. Tom summoned some treats and held them to the phoenix with a smile on his face.

Harry frowned down at the man he was torturing before he had seen to Tom. The man had died before he was able to finish his fun with him. He shrugged and smiled at the rest of the group.

"Eany, Meany, Miney, Moe." Harry started saying with an eerie child-like tone to his voice while pointing at each one with each word. "I pick you." A woman started crying begging for mercy as his magic ripped her from the group and slammed her into the ground at his feet. Judging by the loud cracks that permeated the room it ended up breaking her bones. When Tom moaned softly Harry smirked back at him over a shoulder and Tom cursed at the dangerous glint in his eyes.

When Harry returned to the punishments they only got worse, making it harder for Tom to not get aroused by it. So by the time the traitors were all dead Harry and Tom had, had sex twice more after the first time. The ones who had claimed loyalty to the Dark Lord, but admitted thoughts of betrayal, were terrified to move. If that's how they got off in the bedroom they'd rather kill themselves than attract the attention of the two powerful lovers. It was bad enough they weren't exactly sure what would happen to them now, but they'd rather wait until the two weren't looking for excuses to screw each other's brains out to find out for themselves what their futures would hold.

Harry smiled at Tom as he sat on the throne fully sheathed inside the man on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist and licked at his naked back. It had taken him long enough to strip the man in front of everyone. Who knew he would get so horny from torture?

Harry looked at the three followers knelt before them and allowed the dangerous smile to spread his lips. He watched them pale as he thought of what he could do for his Tom and keep these maggots from thinking of ever betraying them again.


	35. Pets and Horcrux

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Tom woke up with a smile on his face. He was warm and in bed with Harry for once still asleep. He snuggled closer inhaling his scent. His eyebrows came together in confusion sensing others in the room. Lifting his head he saw the three would-be-traitors chained to the far wall close to the ground so they were forced on their hands and knees. What more they were all naked with collars around their necks. Tom sat up blinking at them, they whimpered back before trying to back into the wall. Tom felt arms wrapping around him and soft yet strong lips kissing his neck.

"Care to explain?" Tom asked yawning.

"I wanted to give you a present." Harry said shrugging.

"And killing every spy or traitor in my ranks wasn't present enough?" Tom raised an eyebrow tilting his head and exposing his neck for Harry, who gladly started nuzzling, kissing, and sucking on it. Tom sighed. "Harry we can't keep them like that." Harry smirked against his neck.

"**Crucio**." One of them started screaming loudly and Tom fought hard to stop the moan. He couldn't however stop the erection that was forming under the covers. The other two whimpered and tried moving further away.

"Harry. We can't keep them." Harry slid his hand under the covers and started stroking Tom's growing erection earning a moan from the man.

"So guess what I found in the closet last night after putting you to bed." Tom gasped eyes flying open.

"You didn't." Harry smirked tightening his hold on Tom.

"That's an interesting little black box you have. Full of so many nice toys. I'd love to play with them with you." Tom groaned.

"Harry please. Let's not." Harry chuckled flicking his hand and the black box appearing on the bedside table. "W-what about the baby?" Harry paused for a second before tightening his arms more.

"The baby will be fine for a few more months. Then we'll have to limit out play time. It'll be in delicate stages of forming."

"Harry?"

"Yes Tom-tom?"

"How long are people pregnant for?" Harry looked at Tom stunned.

"You don't know?" Tom blushed shaking his head.

"It never seemed important before. I never planned on having any kids after all." Harry nodded.

"Well like every species witches and wizards have a different period of time in which a child will develop. While it may take a muggle female 9-10 months to carry a child, it takes a witch or wizard at least 14 months. However, the child finishes developing in the muggle norm of 9-10 months. The reason for the extra months is because those are crucial times for the child's magical core to develop. The child will draw upon both our magic for this which is why wizards get paternity leave from work for up to 6 months, paid. Some have to even stay near the child after it is born in order to help its core fully develop." The three cowering blinked listening, none of them actually knew the reason behind any of that. It was interesting to learn. "But onto lighter topics. We are keeping our new pets." Tom sighed heavily.

"Fine, but you're in charge of them." Harry smirked.

"No problem. I've already made it so they don't need the bathroom, can't speak except grunts and other animalistic noises, and can live off table scraps." Tom raised an eyebrow. "Magic darling." Tom just nodded sighing. "You get to name them though. And nothing too human, they have to know they're just animals." Tom sighed thinking.

"And they're magic?" Harry smirked evilly.

"The collars they have on will steal any magic they try to use and give it to us, as their owners." Tom shook his head.

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

Harry smirked, went to kiss Tom's neck and paused. His head slowly turned as he started to frown concentrating. He looked around the room eyes narrowed as if looking for something specific.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Tom asked looking around, slowly his face matched Harry's something was off. His eyes widened as he felt what Harry had felt not a few seconds before. His head jerked to the source of the interference. Dumbledore's ring started shaking on the table. "Ha-Harry?"

Harry looked in the direction Tom was looking and growled. He set Tom to the side and got up quickly. The ring had an aura of black around it, and was eating the magic in the room. Harry flicked his wrist the box disappeared he and Tom were dressed and he had black gloves on his hands. He watched the ring pulsating at the use of his magic as if trying to consume the magic used around it.

"Interesting." Tom eyes widened.

"Harry get away from that thing." Harry looked up confused.

"Why Tom? Do you know what it is?" Tom could see the black starting to leak from the ring, as Harry turned to him. "Harry now! Get away from it!"

Tom moved and tackled Harry to the floor just as a black spike shot from it and stopped just past where Harry's head would have been. Harry watched the spike slowly retreat back. If Tom hadn't acted he would have had a spike in his head right now. He'd be dead. He wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and held him protectively growling.

"Are you hurt?" He asked Tom softly, Tom just chuckled.

"You were the one nearly killed and you ask me if I was hurt? You Harry Potter are something else entirely." Harry sighed. Tom seemed alright.

He slowly stood with Tom, awkwardly seeing as he wouldn't let go of the man. Once standing he finally let go just to stand between Tom and the ring. Harry watched it as the black aura fluctuated.

"Harry?" Tom's voice squeaked from behind him.

"Yes Tom?" Harry asked in a hard voice watching the ring carefully.

"I know what that thing is." Harry tilted his head still watching the ring. Tom didn't say anything.

"What is it Tom?" He felt Tom move closer and heard him swallow hard.

"It's called a horcrux." Harry's brow furrowed trying to think while watching the thing.

"Horcrux…I've heard that before." Tom gulped.

"Then Dumbledore knows-." Harry spun and growled at Tom.

"I remember. A horcrux is a split soul fragment attached to an item. You have seven." Harry looked to the ring missing Tom's confusion. "And I guess Dumbledork has one too."

"Harry?" Tom whispered waiting for Harry to look at him. "I only made six horcurx…" Silence rang until the thing shot another spike out almost hitting Harry had Tom yet again not tackled him to the floor.

"Look Tom. If you want to be on top you just have to ask. You don't have to keep tackling me." Harry smirked watching Tom's face blush beautifully. "So how do we destroy it?" Tom blinked, before looking up as the spike slowly retracted again and stood looking at the ring carefully.

"Horcrux are not easy to destroy. They can sustain a lot of damage and can repair themselves from just about anything and everything." Harry blinked.

"Did you make a diary into a horcrux?" Tom's head snapped to Harry.

"Did the old goat get it? It was suppose to be kept safe away from the man." Harry shook his head sitting up.

"Lucius gave it to Ginny my second year. A memory of you, I'm guessing really a soul fragment now though, possessed her and had her open the chamber of secrets and release the basilisk. I killed the basilisk and stabbed the diary with a…dislodged fang." Harry looked away scratching at the side of his nose.

"And how exactly did the fang get dislodged?" Tom asked narrowing his eyes at Harry. If he was going to freak it would be after gaining all information.

"It bit my arm when I stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindor. I ripped my arm free and instead of it coming off the fang I kind of ripped the fang out."

"How did you survive a basilisk bite?" Tom asked dead panning.

"Fawks cried into the wound when I pulled the fang out." Tom blinked at Harry lights going on in his head.

"You have basilisk venom _and_ phoenix tears in your veins?" Harry blinked.

"That was in second year Tom. I'm sure they've canceled each other out, or whatever they do, by now." Tom shook his head.

"That's the thing Harry. They don't cancel each other out. They reinforce each other." Harry looked confused so Tom continued. "Basilisk venom kills. Phoenix tears heal. Most people think they would nullify each other. The truth is that they strengthen each other. The tears keep the venom from killing yes but it also makes it more potent. While the venom makes the tears more potent but keeps them from burning the veins." Harry's eyes widened.

"Burning the veins?" Tom nodded.

"Pure phoenix tears have the temperature and consistency of lava once they are freed from the phoenix. The basilisk venom prevents the tears from doing any damage though." Harry looked stunned. "All magic comes with a price Harry. That particular cross of magic cancels the price the other it stays in the blood." Harry tilted his head.

"So I still have Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in my blood stream?" Tom nodded.

"Unless someone was able to take it out, but that would have some serious side effects."

"Such as?"

"Death for the one trying to take it," Harry blanched. "Magic sees it as an honor for something like this to happen. You have to be chosen by a Phoenix firstly or be able to survive a basilisk long enough to be bitten and then healed. It takes a lot of power and even more luck."

"Go figure."

"But this is perfect." Harry tilted his head looking at Tom.

"Careful Tom your crazy is showing." Tom shook his head.

"We have a way of destroying it Harry." Harry tilted his head. "You just have to bleed on it. The venom in your veins as well as the Phoenix tears should take care of everything."

"You think me bleeding on that ring is going to break it?" Tom nodded and Harry dropped his head in a sigh. "I guess. Nothing to lose but a little blood, right?"

Harry stood and summoned the silver dagger from the drawer and made his way to the table. With a look back at Tom he held his hand over the ring and slowly cut his open palm. He watched his blood fall to the ring and the desk. When nothing happened he turned back to Tom shrugging.

"So much for that theory." Tom walked forward frowning.

"I don't understand why it didn't work. My calculations are correct, I know they are. I've tested the effects of both compounds extensively. It just doesn't ma-."

Tom was cut off as a spike shot forward and stabbed him straight through his stomach. His eyes went wide as he looked down and saw his own blood dripping down the spike as it slowly retracted yet again. He heard a thunderous roar as his world went black.


	36. Healing, Discussions, and Plans Change

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Severus Snape woke in the hospital wing jolting straight up. Somehow he just knew his master needed him. He hurriedly stood and started making his way to the doorway.

"Severus?" Pomfrey asked hurrying to him. "Severus you need to lay back down. You aren't ready to be walking around yet."

Severus just pushed her away. His master needed him. He went to his rooms as quickly as possible and gathered his vials and anything he thought may be required. When he turned to leave with several bags packed he saw Dumblecock standing in his way hands crossed in front of him.

"Where are you going Severus?" Severus walked forward and pushed his way past the old man. Now was not the time for questions and answers and trying to play games. His master needed him. "Severus I must insist you return to the hospital wing. Pomfrey says you are too weak to be up and moving around.

"GOOD GOD OLD MAN DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" Severus yelled at the old coot sick of playing his gad-damned role in this messed up game. He just wanted to get to his master. He was needed and no one was going to stop him.

"I'm sorry my friend, but you leave me no choice." Dumbledore raised his wand, but Severus just narrowed his eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he went flying through the room and Severus left quickly robes billowing behind him. He quickly left the school and crossed the grounds. Once he felt he left the wards he apparated.

His master needed him.

Harry could only watch as Tom looked down at the spike in his stomach. He let out a horrible roar as the spike slowly retracted and caught Tom before he could fall. He carefully laid him on the bed and started trying to heal the wound, or at least stop the bleeding.

"SEVERUS!" Harry screamed the name knowing somehow his magic would call the man to him.

He growled at the ring hearing it clanking. Slowly it started vibrating then it started shaking hard. Harry watched Tom's blood mixing with his own on top of the ring. Something in Tom's blood was making the ring have such a violent reaction.

Harry stopped breathing before looking at where the wound was. Their child. The cry of anguish that was ripped from Harry's throat made the three people at the other side of the room whimper in fear and curl against each other for protection. None wanted to draw his attention right now.

A loud crack rang through the room, shortly followed by several others. Harry looked to the horcrux and watched it splinter, crack, and finally shatter into millions of pieces. He watched as the dark aura around it slowly disappeared. When all was still again Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's shoulders and held him close.

When Severus walked into the room the first thing he saw was his master holding a bloodied Dark Lord. That was all he needed to see as he moved forward and started setting up. When he was ready he looked to his master. When he was ignored he coughed a little.

"Master?" Harry's glare and growl were his answer. Severus bowed his head submissively. "May I examine him? I may still be able to heal him." Harry's eyes brightened a little and he moved to the other side of Tom giving Severus room to work, but not leaving the bed.

After several hours of non-stop work and Harry watching over him Severus had finally finished. He smiled at his master and bowed deeply.

"I am finished Master. I have done all I can do, all he needs now is rest."

"What of the child?" Severus frowned.

"Child Master?" Harry's eyes showed deep sorrow. "I am sorry Master, I sensed no child. Shall I search again?" Harry shook his head.

"It has probably died Severus." Harry's voice sounded cold and detached. Severus hated it and fell to his knees head bowed.

"I am sorry I have failed you Master." Harry smiled at him.

"You have not failed me Severus. You got here quickly, though I assume not without consequences. You did however heal Tom for which I am extremely grateful." Severus smiled; he had never been praised before, or thanked for that matter. It felt nice. "Go find a suitable room Severus. I don't want you going anywhere until Tom is fully healed and you don't look too good yourself." Harry curled up around Tom to sleep, but just lay watching him.

Taking the silence as cue Severus left a pain potion on the desk side barely noticing the ring fragments and packed the rest of his things. He quickly made his way from the room and went in search of his own room. He didn't think he would be able to rest as much as he needed though. With Tom incapacitated Harry wasn't probably going anywhere anytime soon. And if he remembered right there were at least three kids here that needed looking after.

Severus sighed. This was going to be a long couple of days. Hopefully Tom woke up soon.

It was a week later that Tom finally stirred. Harry's head jerked up, his eyes wide, and stared at Tom. He watched as Tom's eyes slowly opened and Harry just thought of something important. _How do I tell him, his child was killed without him flipping out or getting depressed?_ Harry felt like he just got hit by a truck. He had to tell him, but he didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was. When Tom smiled up at him Harry swallowed hard.

"Harry? What happened?"

"The ring shot a spike out and hit you when you went to examine it Tom-tom." Tom nodded.

"I remember that. I thought I was going to have to die and come back again, again. Why didn't I?" Harry smiled. He could answer easy questions.

"I called Severus and he came immediately." Tom looked confused.

"The Dark Mark?" Harry shook his head frowning.

"Not really sure how actually. I just screamed his name as the first thing to pop into my head and he arrived with potions and other things to help." Tom nodded.

"I remember blood Harry." Tom's hand went to his stomach eyes looking down and fearful. "M-my baby?" His head shot to Harry who just looked down sadly giving him the answer to the unspoken question. Tom let out a cry of anguish and started sobbing arms hugging his stomach. Harry pulled his love to his chest, arms locking him in a strong embrace.

"Hush my lovely Tom-tom. It'll be alright." Tom tried pushing Harry away weakly.

"How can you say it'll be alright? That asshole killed our unborn child and you just shrug it off." Tom started hitting at Harry's chest weakly trying desperately to get rid of the emotions he didn't want to deal with. "I want my baby Harry." Tom said weakly looking up at Harry with tears in his eyes. "I was just getting to feel it moving inside me and he killed it." Harry's eyes hardened before he shut them and took a deep breath to calm himself. Tom realized just then how pissed Harry truly was. "I want his head Harry. And I want it now." Harry pulled Tom closer.

"You will have it my love, but first you must heal. School starts in a few weeks and I want you there with me when he is killed." Harry slipped from the bed tucking Tom in as his eyes slowly started to slide shut exhausted from the emotional drain on his body. Harry wiped away the tears from Tom's eyes and kissed his forehead softly. "I love you Tom. And I will make sure he suffers for hurting you as much as he has."

Harry swept from the room the air around him rippling. Hadrian's training was about to get intense, but it wasn't to replace Harry anymore, it was to make him a soldier. Harry was done with the games.


	37. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Tom sighed looking in the mirror. School started in a few days and the army was restless. Harry had everything planned out perfectly and everyone was ready for the final battle. Except for him. He had almost told Harry he didn't want to go, but he didn't want to pass up watching Dumblefuck beg for his life or death before he died. Maybe he could get Harry to agree to both.

Tom looked at his stomach his hands rubbing the skin where his baby would have been showing by now. He felt the tears starting to build in his eyes and pushed them down. He would not cry now, it was cause for celebration that they were going to be taking down Dumbledore. Tom sighed. He didn't want to celebrate. He wanted to grieve the death of his baby, but he had been grieving the last few weeks, while everyone else had been training under Harry's orders and guidance.

Tom moved away from the mirror and stood in front of the door. He hadn't left the room at all since the incident. Last time he tried he was looking for Harry, took two steps and fell to the ground sobbing. Tom took a deep breath and moved out of the room. So far so good. He slowly made his way down the hall. His movements were sluggish and mechanical. He felt like a zombie just moving because he had to.

When he made it to the hall where everyone was meeting he walked in not even bothering with a disguise. He ignored the wands that were instantly trained on him and walked straight up to Harry before letting his head fall onto the man's shoulder and a sigh escape his lips.

"Hello Tom. Are you feeling ok?" Tom shook his head nuzzling into Harry and stepping closer. Harry chuckled wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Tom do you want to sit down? We're in the middle of group training." Tom sighed and nodded slowly. Harry carefully spun around and sat Tom in the throne stroking his cheek gently while turning back to the group.

Tom looked up and noticed the one big group was actually divided into four smaller groups. Each had the wands drawn and pointing at the other groups with someone in the center watching everything happening and ordering the others in each group. Whenever a spell was heading for the person in the center one of the outer people would either deflect the spell, step in front of it, or simply shield the group from the spell. Harry was training them so the people in the center of the groups would be the important players and to keep them safe at all costs. Including with their lives in some cases.

Tom knew why Harry was doing this, and he knew two of the players. Harry and himself. But who were the other two? Alex was too young. Maybe Hadrian? Charlie? Severus? Why not five groups then. Unless one was suppose to stay back and watch Alex. It was the most logical explanation. Probably Hadrian. He was the youngest after all. But he was supposed to go in as Harry Potter. So maybe he was in a group? Severus then. But his skills would be needed. That would leave Charlie behind. After all the man had no loyalties as of right now, and they didn't know how well his dueling skills were.

Tom settled back into his seat eyes fluttering. He was so tired lately. Harry would get worried about him, but he would assure him that nothing was wrong. He felt his eyes slip shut and his breathing deepen.

Harry looked at Tom sadly. The man was still mourning the loss of their child. Who could blame him? Harry was too. But he had started dealing with it in the only way he knew how. He threw himself into mock battles, tortured , and was getting ready to do what people would claim impossible. He knew better. What he had planned was completely possible. And Hogwarts had agreed with him about it. Fawks had been flying back and forth speaking between him and the castle. It had agreed to allow them entrance, and when they tried calling on the protections they would turn on the light and capture them for the dark. Harry only wanted one true death this battle, and he was training the death eaters for that specific reason.

Two weeks ago he had gotten a letter from Gringotts telling him they were sorry for his losses and that he would be compensated. Then a few days after that he got one saying the families responsible were angered at what had happened and had refused to pay the fines. Of course the goblins happily took their money and anything of value and transferred it over to him.

Harry had been pleased upon reading the letter, but it hadn't lasted long. He wanted revenge for his child. Not his money. And he wouldn't be him if he quit just by his own compensations. After the letter Harry started pushing the death eaters harder. Any misstep or misfire resulted in a severe punishment. He was careful not to incapacitate them. That would be counterproductive at this point.

His eyes narrowed as the groups began throwing minor spells at each other. He had made a point of making them understand not to actually attack each other after the first day when about a third of them had to be healed by medics and a few had almost lost use in their arms or legs. They really were retarded.

Harry sighed glancing back at Tom. Tom was sleeping again. Harry frowned turning back to the men. He worried about Tom. He had been so tired lately, more so than normal. Harry was use to pain. He had endured it his whole life. He knew how tired you could get from nearly dying. But it had been over three weeks. Tom shouldn't be this tired. He growled yelling at some death eaters who started breaking position and exposing one of the centers.

They did only have a couple of days left before Britain would be theirs.


	38. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Character death. Proceed with caution.

Dumbledore sat in the Great Hall looking out over the new students. Harry had arrived with the rest but he seemed a little out of it. Twitchy even. He hadn't eaten anything and refused to speak to anyone. Dumbledore resolved to speak with him after dinner to find out where he had been all summer. A loud bang brought his head up and to the doors just as they flew open.

Hadrian sat at the Gryffindor table trying hard to keep from just leaving. He hated this. Everyone was loud, the food smelled horrid and people kept trying to talk to him. No wonder Harry was the way he is. Hadrian sighed softly to himself looking at the Slytherins from under his bangs, Harry had personally cut his hair into something he would normally wear. Hadrian was hoping Tom and Harry would just arrive already so he could leave. In his opinion. WORST. PLAN. EVER. He smirked to himself hearing a bang and watching the doors fly open.

Harry walked forward looking around with his mask on. Priceless. Everyone was staring at him; eyes wide, jaws slacked, and completely silent. When his head tilted towards the Slytherins they all quietly and quickly got up and nearly ran from the room. Followed by a few Ravenclaws and one or two Hufflepuffs. Harry stepped forward looking to the Gryffindor table. Hadrian was sitting exactly where he was told to, in the center of the table. Good.

"May I help you?" Dumbledore asked standing up. Harry looked up at Dumbledore.

"Not really. You can't help anyone, but yourself." There were cries of outrage from everyone as Dumbledore stood. He raised a hand to calm them. "Nice control on your dogs." More cries of outrage and protest.

"Why are you here sir?" Harry showed his empty hands.

"To kill you and take one Harry Potter."

Harry watched as several of his so called friends moved away from Hadrian and towards Dumbledore. The flash in Hadrian's eyes was more than enough to tell him he didn't truly understand until this point. He saw Neville slide closer to Hadrian and move to hide him from view and Luna look at him curiously then to Hadrian. She smiled stood and moved over and sat next to Hadrian without anyone noticing anything. They never paid attention to the poor witch, unless they were teasing or picking on her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Harry wasn't sure whether he was talking about the killing him part or the taking Harry Potter part. He was betting on the killing part. He watched as Dumbledore drew his wand.

"I'm not really asking." Harry said not moving a muscle.

Hadrian watched Harry. He was acting so disinterested. It was amazing how he could act so easily. Hadrian was barely able to stay seated, he wanted to go with Harry, now preferably. He blinked as Harry's words made the two closest to him move away like he was the plague. He almost glared at them before another boy he didn't know slid across from him and smiled shyly. Hadrian smiled back and turned his head as a witch sat next to him. Harry told him this may happen. Now he just had to make sure these two got out when shit hit the fan and make sure they weren't hurt in the process. Hadrian smirked in his head while pretending to watch Harry cautiously. He was the only one with permission to kill, and he would happily rid the world of Harry's so called best friends. He hoped they would get in the way. He wasn't allowed to attack if they didn't.

Harry walked further into the room. The death eaters just outside the doors were waiting for his command to begin.

"Perhaps an arrangement could be made instead?" Harry saw Dumbledork's eyes narrow.

"An arrangement?" Harry nodded. "What kind of arrangement?"

"If you give me Harry Potter and his two little friends, I won't torture you before killing you." There were several cries of outrage. They seemed to like yelling. A lot.

"SILENCE!" They all quieted quickly. Harry remembered being one of them. Quieting when he heard that voice. "Either leave or I will be forced to take actions that would not be pleasant sir." Harry snorted.

"When did you start doing actions that **were** pleasant?" Dumbledore made his way around the table back straight and head high.

"Perhaps it would be wise to move the students to their rooms?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't think it wise they leave this room if they value their lives." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. The tables started moving to the sides of the rooms. Harry smirked behind his mask as Hadrian grabbed Neville and Luna' hands and started pulling them towards the shadows near a wall. He turned back to Dumbledore smiling dangerously. Let the fun begin.

Hadrian grabbed the hands of the two he was in charge of as soon as the tables started to move. He was heading towards a shadowy corner when a girl with big frizzy hair and even bigger gopher teeth stepped in front of him with a guy with red hair pale skin and freckles stepped behind her.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hadrian just blinked at them eyes going blank.

"You heard the man. He wants me. Maybe I can convince him to leave the headmaster alone." Hadrian sneered in his head. He had to get into the shadows so Harry could summon the death eaters, then he could kill these two.

"No you're not." Said the boy with red hair. Hadrian sighed and pushed past them maybe they would follow. He smirked at what he could do if they did. Just as he got his two charges into the shadowy corner Harry gave the signal and he turned smiling evilly at the two who had followed him.

Harry watched Hadrian get stopped and swore under his breath. He had to get to the shadows. He smirked watching him just push through them, he should have known he would be anxious to get this on with. As soon as they were in the shadows he looked at Dumbledore and smiled.

"Prepare to die old man."

As soon as the words left his mouth death eaters flooded into the room stunning anyone and everyone except for Dumbledore. They formed into their groups around the main players in their group; himself, Tom, and Snape. Hadrian had his own group in the hall for when he was able to get the two charge out and they were set with a portkey to get them back to the manor.

Tom was walking towards him, but stopped a few feet away. Harry smiled at him and he started forward. Their groups combined into one like a bubble around each of them, and when they separated the death eaters would separate with them.

"Raven?" Harry smiled and drew Tom close. "Can I take your mask off now? I want to see your eyes. They're pretty." Harry chuckled. Tom had been so interested in his eyes lately. He sighed.

"Can we deal with Dumbledork first?" Tom shook his head.

"I want to see your eyes, now." Harry groaned, Tom looked like he was going to cry. Harry sighed and lifted his hand slowly removing his mask and smiling down at Tom.

"Happy?" Tom smiled stroking Harry's face.

"Very. I like to imagine he would have had your eyes." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A he now?" Tom nodded rubbing his stomach.

"I just know it would have been a little boy." Harry nodded.

"Perhaps you should wait outside Tom?" Tom shook his head drawing his wand.

"I want to stay Harry. I want to watch and hear him scream for what he has done." Harry looked to a death eater and jerked his head towards Tom.

"Then I just ask you stand aside and stay safe. Ok?" Tom nodded as the death eater slowly and carefully led him away. Harry turned to Dumbledore not bothering with the mask again.

"Harry?" Dumbledore looked confused.

"Hello bastard." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.

"Who was that man? How did you come to be in charge of the death eaters?" Harry felt a prickling in his head and knew the man was trying to get inside. He smirked feeling Tom's presence in his head override Dumbledore's and the man's eyes widen.

"I was never good at the mind arts Albus. You know that. I know that. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that. Tom however is excellent at them. And we discovered something marvelous." Dumbledore paled dramatically. "Our link is more than what you told me Albusss. And you know that. You made one too, didn't you Albus?" He got paler watching Harry carefully. "But that isn't of concern now." Dumbledore's eyes went wide.

"What did you do Harry?" Harry snorted.

"I destroyed that ring of your Dumblecock." Dumbledore yelled shooting a curse at Harry. Who smirked and raised his red glowing hand.

Hadrian loved being taught by Harry. He had so many neat little tricks and spells. He pulled out two dolls that looked exactly like the two idiots in front of him.

"Who are you? You aren't Harry."

"Nope." Hadrian smiled broader. "**Crucio**." Both fell to the floor screaming. Hadrian held both dolls out and started chanting. He was still doubtful it would work on the red head. He heard gingers didn't have souls and that guy was a ginger if he ever saw one.

He watched amazed as both bodies started convulsing, but never stopped chanting. He watched as the bodies arches painfully and two different colors were pulled from them and shot towards the dolls in his hands. He held them firmly chanting until the bodies fell limp and the colors entered the dolls. He smirked down at the dolls and finished the chant sealing the souls into the new bodies.

He saw the lights enter their eyes as they entered their new lives. They had all memories and were still alive. Except the little side effect where they couldn't move or make noise. They were truly dolls with souls. He smiled thinking of why they had chosen this. Alex had loved the stories of Harry and his friends and Hadrian had found these dolls as well as a Harry one. The best thing about it is that the dolls couldn't die. No matter how much abuse they sustained they wouldn't die. Harry and Tom were going to keep them forever in this state. The only way they would be released from this prison is by an **Avada Kedavra** to the dolls or a dementor's kiss. And no one but he and Harry knew what had happened. Well the two behind him knew too, but he could just **obliviate** them. Harry said it was okay. Hadrian turned to the two and cast the spell quickly before any questions could be asked.

"Let's go." He said quickly looking fearfully at the death eaters. They both nodded and followed him out like good little sheep. He ran straight into a group of death eaters in the hall. They followed without even thinking. As soon as they were inside Hadrian stopped spun around and the group was off with the two students.

Harry smiled as his hand absorbed the spell. His smile broadened when it got sent back at Dumbledore faster than it was sent at him and hit him hard in the chest sending him flying several feet before falling screaming to the ground.

"You should know I've picked up a few tricks Dumbledore." Harry moved forward his group moving with him. He stopped and waved his hand apart the death eaters parting for him and making a half circle around him to watch his back. One or two would keep watch on him at a time to direct the group. He walked forward until Dumbledore was at his feet. He looked around as the death eaters were doing as told and only killing those who tried to kill them first and incapacitating everyone else.

"Give up Dumbledore. And we'll take you away so no one has to see you die. Or I can make an example of you here and now." Harry looked down as Dumbledore spit on his foot. Harry smirked. "I had hoped that was your answer."

Harry's eyes shone with power before he started ripping Dumbledore apart. He never noticed how everyone stopped and stares in horror. Tom's eyes slid shut enjoying the sound of the man's screams echoing through the air. He slowly stepped forward walking towards the man.

"You. You killed my baby." Harry looked to Tom and smiled sadly moving towards the man, motioning the death eaters away, and pulling him into his arms.

"Tom, I told you to stay to the side."

"He killed my baby Harry. I want to hurt him." Harry nodded.

"Fine, but only with me here." Tom nodded slowly glaring at Dumbledore.

Harry pulled Tom towards the man and held him in his eyes as he watched the Dark Lord work. He had never seen him in action where he could just watch and appreciate the view before. It was stunning really, so fluid and graceful; going from one spell straight into another.

It didn't take long before Dumbledore was nothing more than a bloodied pile of meat on the ground. The only difference was he was still groaning in pain. Harry kissed Tom's cheek gently.

"Tom-tom. I think it is time to end this." Tom pouted whining up at Harry.

"He killed my baby Harry. He killed **our** baby." Harry nodded.

"I know Tom, but look at him. He will not even know ant of the pain you inflict on him from this point on." Tom frowned and looked at Harry.

"Okay Harry. You can kill him." Tom's voice was soft, but Harry smiled at the words. He bent down and kissed the man while simultaneously casting a silent **Avada Kedavra** at Dumbledore. Harry lifted his head just before the man was hit and watched with satisfaction as the man drew his last breath.


	39. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing; J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Harry held Tom watching everyone being dealt with. The muggleborns, half bloods, and purebloods were being separated and questioned. The muggleborns would be kept from their parents, minds erased of their children of course, and put into the households of purebloods and half bloods. Soon they would be completely separated from the muggle world.

Harry looked down at Tom sleeping in his arms and smiled sadly. The man had been exhausted after torturing Dumbledore. Harry sighed stroking the soft hair. He never should have let Tom go so far with it. Harry looked up watching the students being moved back and forth trying to get things settled. The Slytherins had returned and were _willing_ to take in some of the muggleborns.

Harry looked up as the doors opened. Hadrian walked in looking pissed.

"Where is he?" Harry looked confused as Tom stirred in his sleep.

"Who, Hadrian?" Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Alex." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Explain." Hadrian growled.

"He isn't in his bedroom, playroom, dining room, or any other blasted room in the huge mansion of yours. Neither is Charlie. Where are they?" Harry carefully stood setting Tom down and let out a deep growl. The death eaters all stopped what they were doing and moved away from the pissed off wizard.

"They aren't at the manor?" Hadrian paused frowning.

"No. I assumed you sent them to a safe house when they weren't at the manor." Harry growled looking to the death eaters.

"Find them. Now." He glanced at Tom to make sure he was asleep. He didn't need this, not now. He swore in his head as Tom started waking up rubbing an eye.

"Harry? What's going on?" Harry forced a smile.

"Nothing Tom-tom. Want to go to the headmaster's office? See what we can find?" Tom smiled getting up slowly.

"I'll go Harry. You stay and take care of everything here." Harry frowned.

"Are you sure?" Tom nodded waving him off and heading for the door. Harry smiled watching him leave before frowning down at Hadrian. "What was the state of the house when you arrived?" Hadrian shook his head.

"Normal. Nothing was out of place at all." Harry growled Hadrian's eyes widened. "Harry. You don't think…"

"Charlie." A scream permeated through the air and Tom ran into the room.

"Harry, I have a bump." Harry's eyes widened as he started looking Tom over.

"Where Tom-tom?" Tom smiled and grabbed Harry's hand moving it to his stomach.

"Harry. Is it possible?" Harry saw the hope in his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. All he could do was smile sadly.

"I have to be honest Tom, I doubt it. But we can have a healer look you over." Tom smiled and ran for the first healer he saw and dragged her over stunned. Harry chuckled. "When I get back."

Tom frowned. "Back? Where are you going?" Harry smiled.

"Hadrian wanted to show me something really quick." He kissed Tom's forehead softly. "I promise I will be right back." Tom nodded slowly.

"We'll wait until you get back then." Harry smiled and led Hadrian from the room before apparating to the manor.

****A/N: Depending on reviews I will write a sequel. At least fifteen and it is a sure thing. Otherwise this is where I will end this story.****


	40. author note

**I thank everyone who has read this story and has reviewed. It really has helped a lot. And since so many have asked me to make a sequel (i.e. at least 15) I will happily post what I have for it as soon as possible. I hope you will enjoy the sequel as much as you have this one and please keep up the reviews. I really get horrible writers block sometimes and use reviews to kick start my brain to complete sentences and create a story. (Part of the reason I can update so quickly)**

**I hope to see your reviews on the next story as much as I have this one, or more, more is always nice.**

**The title for the next Story:**

**Knowledge Changes Nothing**

**Sequel is up.**


End file.
